Hate It or Love It
by amyskywalker
Summary: Lucy, single mother, live happily with her son and cousin, divorced? or thats how she thought after all this years. "You're still my wife Lucy." "What are you talking about! I signed those damn papers!" "I know, and I burned it. So, basically no LEGALLY, you are still my wife." - first fanfiction, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** Lucy x ? (I'm still thinking about it)

**A/N: **I've been reading a lot of fanfic lately, so I've decided, after all these reading, why not create one as my own. I've got inspiration to actually write this after reading the story **Lies and Love by Cesia14** and **I Think I'm in Love with My Wife by Hachibukai**. I love those stories about Graylu. If you haven't read it, go read it. You wouldn't regret one bit. If you do, then that's not my problem.

The stories will basically be on **someone's point of view**, I'll let you know for whom it refers to (okay, I don't know if my words there are right?!)

Before I start, I just want to apologize if I use wrong grammar or my description suck or anything okay.

Anyhow, lets move on shall we.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

****Kringggggggg** (alarm clock)**

"SHUT UP! … Oh what time is it."

Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Age, 25 years old. Live in Apartment 505, Strawberry Streets, Magnolia. I'm blonde, that's right people, I am damn proud of being blonde. I works as a tutor at a high class, okay not too high just a normal but exclusive tuition centre. It pays well and I'm good with it. Anyway, moving on.

Now, I'm sitting on my bed with pillows and sheet everywhere. My hair is messed up and my breath smells like cat's puke, I am too lazy to wake my ass up. I mean its Saturday, it's my day off. Why do I have to wake up early?

_You have to wake up because you promise your son to take him to the park stupid. My subconscious said._ She's always on my mind.

Oh yeah, I have a son. 6 years old that is name Jake Heartfilia. He is not blonde, but he has raven colored hair with the most beautiful dark blue sparkling eyes and he's cute. He is my son after all. Who is the father? Not important cause the guy is 'dead' to me.

"I wish Loke is here, he always take Jake to the park." I said while busy stripping myself in front of a mirror. Damn I look good.

I don't even know why they love to go to the park every weekend. I mean, it's just a park. Knowing Loke, he is probably going to flirt because that is his only hobby.

Loke Stellar, a 26 years old guy with strawberry blonde hair wearing spectacles. He is not a geek people. He just has poor sight. But still, it's a good look on him.

He is single and he is my one and only cousin on my mother side of the family. He lives with me and my son but now he's not at home because he is on his long so called vacation at Tenrou Island. By the way, he works as a photographer.

But again, moving on, I have to get ready for Jake. Let's go Lucy, lets hit the shower. Oh my, the cold shower in the morning. This sucks.

* * *

"Good morning mother." screamed my son while smiling and clapping his hands like a maniac. I just smile at his so called craziness.

Today he's the one preparing the breakfast, well, usually Loke does it on weekend but the guy's not here.

Jake looks so damn fresh and energetic in the morning. And here I am at the table looking all sleepy, trying to have my breakfast in peace but my son had to be loud in the morning. What's wrong with this kid?

"Jake. You look too energetic. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited to go to the park. Today is a beautiful day right?"

Yeah right, too beautiful. I bet it be more beautiful to be on bed now. I'm so tired and sleepy. I can't even open my eyes properly. I can't even enjoy my breakfast.

Last night, I'm having a movie marathon alone. I've been watching Star Wars. I don't even know why I chose that movie. I've watched all six of them, I'm not a fan but you know when you started something. You had to finish it. And I finished the movies at 4 in the morning.

"Mom, lets go! Lets go!"

Jake grabs my arm and ran towards the door. This is not right. This is wrong. I'm supposed to be in bed not doing these.

"Wait, I haven't finished my breakfast?"

"Just leave it. C'mon."

* * *

**Cherry Lane Park,**

So we finally reached the park, there are so many people at the park. Sometimes I wonder, is there a carnival here or something. You can see lot of families hanging out, young adult doing lovey dovey stuff, kids playing too loud, you know, typical stuff that people do at the park on weekend.

And there, we met our next door neighbor, Cana A. Dreyar and her daughter Emily. So we said our hello's, greeting each other. As usual the moms letting the kids play together while us moms just watch, chatting and gossiping or whatever.

Cana A. Dreyar is a 26 years old brunette married to Laxus Dreyar, a grumpy 30 years old blonde man. Well, he's not that old. When I first came to Magnolia, the couple already lives there, with their cute daughter name Emily. Emily look so much like Cana, she's the mini version of her.

I think Jake has a crush on Emily, Loke once told me that. They're both have the same age after all.

Cana is like a sister to me. We share a lot and always helping each other. She's now working at her father's restaurant as a chef. The Clive Diners. Good food, good people. While Laxus works as a football coach at Magnolia Academy. I heard lot of kids scared of him. Who doesn't, the guy has a big muscular body and never smile. But he's a great guy actually.

"So Lucy, I've heard that you have a date tonight with Rogue." said Cana with a pretty annoying tone while smirking at me. Okay, what does she want?

"It is not a date, just a simple dinner friend kinda thing."

It's true, it's not a date. Rogue Cheney has been my friend since high school. He's actually my senior, he's one year older than I am.

He's pretty popular back then. He is nice to everybody. Plus, he is tall, with perfect abs. oh yes, I've him shirtless before. With black messy hair and red eyes. It's really rare to have a guy with red eyes nowadays. All the girls and even guys worshipped him. I mean who doesn't. He is the captain of the basketball team, president of the school's council and drove a red mustang.

But still, until today, people still love him even elders too. He is now working as a dentist at Incubus Street, Magnolia. My son and I go do our check up there. Even the Dreyar's goes there too.

Rogue knows everything about me, about Jake's father, about my past life, everything you know. He is now my best friend after all. I have no secrets to hide from him.

"Dinner friend kinda thing huh?!" said Cana sarcastically.

"IT IS!"

* * *

"Mom, you look great."

So, I am now standing in front of the big large mirror looking at myself. We're home by the way. After hanging out with Cana and Emily at the park, later having lunch at The Clive Diners, so after that we've decided to go home to have a mother son bonding time.

Yeah right, I actually go to sleep back again for a couple of hours while Jake with his laptop playing I don't even care what it is. Besides, I need a rest.

The time now is 6.10 p.m. Rogue is picking me up at 6.30 p.m.

I am so nervous, wait why should I be nervous. It's just a dinner friend thing right.

"Mom, did you hear what I said just now?"

"Yes sweetheart, thank you. I know I look great don't I."

Jake giggled at what I said, I can be pretty arrogant sometime. I enjoy complimented myself, who doesn't.

I'm wearing a simple red off shoulder dress with red peep toe heels. I let my hair down, curl it up little bit but not too much. I don't want to look cheap or desperate. I think my appearance look simple enough.

"So can I go to the Dreyar's now?"

"Yes you can but-"

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang, meaning Rogue is here. Jake's already run towards the door. He seems pretty excited. Well, he likes Rogue.

They greeted each other, Rogue smile at Jake and ruffle his hair. Jake giggle with his action and then making flying kisses at me and then run straight to the Dreyar's house. Or, the exact words are "run straight to Emily". Young love nowadays.

"He seems eager to go there." said Rogue while smiling at Jake's reaction.

There he is, Rogue Cheney leaning next to the door with his left hand still in the pocket. He is looking fine as ever. Wearing a black suit with white shirts in it and no tie with matching black leather shoes. He let the top of the shirt unbutton revealing his fine tone chest. Damn, he looks more beautiful than I am.

"Well, he just excited to sleeps at the Dreyar's." I said while trying hard not to look at his chest. I'm such a pervert. I used to have a little bit of crush on this guy.

_You STILL likes him, admit it blondie,_ my subconscious said while smirking at me. Stupid other me.

"You look beautiful Lucy."

Oh, not that voice. I find myself blushing hard. I think my face matched my dress. Is it hot in here, or is it just that I'm wearing too much red? Why does he have to use that husky tone to me? Oh god, he's smiling. Stop that, I'm going to faint if this continue.

_This is so going to be a long night Lucy,_ my subconscious said and for once I agree with her.

"Thank you, so do you."

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 1 x x**

**A/N: **So folks, what do guys think? Is it bad, is it good. Please review and comment. I'm new you know, so please don't be too harsh on me.

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 2**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** Lucy x ? (I'm still thinking about it)

**A/N: **So thanks for whoever read my story. I love you guys. Hey if you wanted to comment on my writing skills or anything, feel free to PM me. I will definitely PM you back you know. I have a lot of free time (okay that's a lied but still, I'll reply it)

So as usual, sorry for using bad grammar or something. Now, moving on.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

****Kringggggggg** (alarm clock)**

"Five more minute please."

****Kringggggggg** (alarm clock)**

"Aaarrgghhh. SHUT UP!" said the very pissed off girl while throwing the pillow over the clock and go back to sleep.

_Lucy, you broke the alarm clock and now we are going to have to buy a new one, nice blondie, _my subconscious yells at me. I don't care if I have to spend my money on a new clock. I just want to sleep.

****Knock knock knock** (door knocked)**

"WHAT!"

Who dares disturb my sleep? Oh my God, can't I get a little peace in here.

I open the door with a very dark aura surrounds me. I am damn furious now. I'm not a morning person okay and it is Sunday. I look at it and saw a very annoying-smiling-like-an-idiot Loke standing in front of my room wearing a too flashy apron that said "I Think I'm In Love" with lots of girlish pink heart on it.

"What do you want?" I asked him with an irritated look and I can sense him shivering a little bit.

"I just want to invite you for a breakfast."

"…"

"Oh c'mon, I just got back last night and Aries and I are making pancakes."

"…"

"Jake's love it, you know you looovveee it."

"…"

"Lucy, please say something."

"GO AWAY!"

I slammed the door on his face and then jump on the bed hugging all the pillows that I could reach.

Stupid Loke, I'm going to killed him later. Oh yeah, my stupid cousin's back with his new girlfriend. I think her name is Aries Ramsay or something. She's my age and has a very pink girlish hair. Pink. That kinda reminds me to someone.

Anyway, lot of things happened last night during my date, well it's not a date actually, it's a dinner friend kinda thing with Rogue. And then later when I got home two things happen. So all of it, I say three things. Why don't I tell you what really happened last night okay?

_**FLASHBACK 1. Dinner friend kinda thing with Rogue**_

Dinner was fun, the place we went to was exclusive and beautiful. The food was hundreds time better than my cooking. I'm not a good cook's people. I was busy admiring the view while eating the delicious desserts. Oh my God, this is good.

All of the sudden Rogue decided to say something.

"So Lucy, did you like this place?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean the food is okay."

_Okay? The food was delicious you dimwit, better than yours cooking_, my subconscious said to me. Oh, she is so annoying.

"I'm glad you like it." said Rogue while flashing his cutest smile. I'm going to melts if this continues.

"Of course I like it since you're paying." I laugh at my own words and then find myself being stupid for laughing about that.

"Anything for you Luce."

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God !

"Lucy."

Rogue suddenly take my left hand and hold it with his right hand. I couldn't stop the blushing that rises up to my face. I even ignore my delicious desert. I'll make sure to finish it later.

"Yes."

Oh my God, why did he hold my hand, his hand is so warm and soft. Did he use a lotion or something?

"Lucy, I wanted to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"So here goes, you and I both know that we've been good friends since a high school right?"

I nodded and did he just squeeze my hand?

"We have shared and go through a lot right?"

Again, I just nodded.

"I like- no I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

OH MY GOD, did he just said that.

_Oh my God Lucy, _even my subconscious is shocked. I can see her jumping up and down like a high school girls.

"Lucy, I don't care if you are a divorced woman with a son. You know, when I found out about you marrying that guy. I felt like killing myself, I felt like I don't have the reason to live at all."

"…"

"I always like you since the day I first met you. That's why I always rejected all the girls that been clinging onto me. And I hated when guys flirting with you, sometimes I felt like I want to kill them."

"…"

"And I'm sorry for saying this but I just going to say it, I am damn happy that you leave that guy. He doesn't deserve you, he's a jerk. You deserve a better guy than him. And I can be that guy, I wanted too. Always had Lucy."

"…"

"Luce, I'm not asking you to marry me or something but I will ask that question one day. I just want you to accept my feelings, I don't want to be just your friend. I want more. I want you to be mine. Can you be mine Lucy Heartfilia?"

"…"

"Dear God, Lucy say something."

"I-I don't know what to say."

Hell yeah I don't know what to say. This guy just confesses to me and something about asking to marry him. I'm not ready for all of this. I'm speechless. Oh my God.

"Lucy, you don't have give your answers now. You can tell me later and don't make me wait too long."

"Okay."

_**FLASHBACK 1. Dinner friend kinda thing with Rogue END**_

Okay, that's what happen. After we had that conversation, things got more awkward with me and Rogue. During the time he drove me home, we both doesn't said anything and just spacing out. Well, I know I spaced out because I am still shocked.

I thought I could you know relaxed myself at home while watching televisions. Hey, the nights still early and since the two idiots (Jake and Loke) aren't there, maybe I should clear my minds a little. But boy, I thought wrong.

_**FLASHBACK 2. Stupid Loke**_

_Lucy, reminded yourself to answers Rogue question, _my subconscious is kept bugging me since Rogue's confessed to me. I don't know how am I going to face him after this. This is troublesome.

_Hey, let's watch some movie shall we, _again, she's bugging me. Wait? Maybe I should relax myself. Watching television while eating ice creams. The two buffoons aren't home. Why not right?

So I held my keys and unlock the door.

Oh my God, I think my face just dropped on the floor. There's Loke half naked with a pink hair girl also half naked making out on my couch. MY POOR INNOCENT COUCH! And luggage everywhere, clearly they couldn't make it to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as loud as I could, thank God the Dreyar's not home or Laxus probably going to slays me for disturbing his sleeps. He is really grumpy sometimes. They went to somewhere and Jake decided to tag along. Probably at the Clive's.

"Lucy, you're back."

I just gave them a very serious I-will-kill-you look, a very dark and bad aura is surrounding me. I felt like killing someone tonight. Someone name Loke.

Loke saw my face and shuddered. He and the girl hurried and put on some cloth and both stands up while blushing madly. Their faces could out match my dress I tell ya. The girls just hid behind Loke's and she looks scared. Am I that scare?

"Lucy, I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Aries Ramsay."

"Hi, there. I'm Aries. I am so sorry if I'm making you mad or thrashing your place. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Aww, she is so adorable. I just want to hug at how cute she is.

_Cool down blondie, you gotta show them who's the boss here._

My subconscious is right, I should cool down. I can't let them see my weaknesses.

"So Loke, I see you're back. By the way, aren't you supposed to be back next week?"

"Well, I left early."

"So is Aries staying tonight?"

With that question I gave the girl a glare. Oh my, I just love making people shivers. I can see she's squeezing Loke's shirt. This is fun.

"About that, I want to discuss with you on something?"

"What?"

Loke suddenly hold the girl's hand and I find myself trying to hold back from squealing at them. They look so cute together.

"Aries honey, why don't you go inside my rooms. Just leave the luggage, I'll take it later."

"O-Okay. Miss Lucy, I shall take my leave now. Good night."

I just nodded at the girl. I could see she's fastening her walks to Loke's room. Once she's closing the door.

"Lucy, stop scaring the girl."

"Oh my God, she is so cute Loke."

_Way to look stupid blondie, _oh shut up other me.

"I know right. I think I'm in love Lucy."

"Seriously?" I asked him while raised my eyebrows at him and he nod. He nodded people.

Wow, didn't see that coming. He looks sincere. I guess this is the first time Loke ever said that he's in love for real. Usually he just plays with girls, never take things seriously. He said he doesn't like commitment, now he looks serious.

"I am so happy for you Loke, is this what you wanted to discuss to me about?"

"Well no. You see I was wondering if Aries could stay with us for a couple of days since she just moved here."

"WHAT?" okay, this is so not going to work. I can't have his girlfriend living with us. Knowing Loke, he's probably going to make love with that girl 24/7. Loke's the kinda guy who couldn't keep his hand still.

"I know what you think, I promise I wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Aries is a nice girl, she's nothing like Karen or Angel or Jenny. She even said she couldn't wait to meet you and Jake. She likes kid."

"…"

"Lucy, please. I never ask you for anything. She just got a job at the Connell Publishing Company and until she find a place, couldn't we just let her stay here for awhile. Pleaseeee?!"

Oh no he didn't. Damn Loke and his stupid puppy eyed looks. Jake taught him that, I could never say no to this.

"Ugh, fine. But if I caught you guys doing it. I'll kick you both out."

"Okay. And Lucy. Thank you so much."

I just let the guy hugs me. Then, he ran to his room, probably going to tell Aries the good news. He left his stupid luggage on the floor.

"LOKE! TAKE YOUR LUGGAGE WITH YOU!"

_**FLASHBACK 2. Stupid Loke END**_

Okay, so that covers on Loke's returned. We now have a new member on the house. I wonder how Jake's going to reacts after found out about Aries. Well, whatever. So, moving on to the next agenda.

Wait, what happened next. Oh right, the e-mail.

_**FLASHBACK 3. The e-mail**_

"Great now I'm not on the mood to watch movie." I said to myself while stripping from my beautiful red dress.

"Oh, maybe I should check my e-mail." With that I took my laptop and turn it on.

"Oh my God, an e-mail from Ultear."

Ultear Doranbolt, married to Mest Doranbolt now, I think. She's my age and beautiful. She used to be my sister-in-law when I still married to that 'guy'. She's also one of my best friends. Even though I divorced her brother, I still keep contact with her by mails of course. She only knew the reason I leave her brother is because things didn't worked out. Typical excused right? But she accepted it. Even my mother-in-law accepted it.

Her family is extremely rich. They own lots of hotel including in Fiore, Hargeon and many more that goes by the name 'Grimoire Heart' and all of it, is very exclusive. Ultear is the manager at Hargeon since she lives there with her husband. Well, for her brother, the 'guy', I think he controlled the one in Fiore I guess.

.

.

_**From : Ultear Doranbolt**_

_**To : Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Subject: Missing you a lot TT^TT**_

_**Lucyyyyy, how are you my one and only favorite sister-in-law! I missed you, when are you going to visit me at Hargeon huh?**_

_**Well, never mind, I have great news. I'm coming to Magnolia next week along with Mest and mother of course. Isn't that cool?**_

_**You know, my family's going to open a new beach resort right. So I thought you should come to the opening ceremony. Mother invited you and she missed you like A LOT, always asking about you. You're her favorite daughter-in-law after all.**_

_**I can't wait to meet you Lucy. We are so going to have so much fun.**_

_**xoxo**_

.

.

"OH MY GOD, tell me all of this is a dream. This is not happening."

I stared at the laptop screens and read Ultear's mail repeatedly.

She's coming, mother's coming to and not to forget Mest's coming to. And 'he' is so coming to. Noooo!

"Okay Lucy, let's not panic." I said to myself while walking around my room.

_You should panic stupid, what are going to do about Jake huh?_

My subconscious right again. I should panic. Oh my God, Jake.

Okay, Ultear and all of her family don't know about Jake's existent. I don't know that I'm pregnant when I'm in the process of divorcing the guy. I found out about it after I started living in Magnolia.

This is bad. What if they finds out? What if 'he' finds out?

Is he going to take Jake's away from me? Nah, he probably didn't care. What if mother's the one who's going to take Jake away from me?

_You think too much Lucy._

Should I color my son's hair to blonde and ran away?

_No, stupid. Don't dyed Jake's hair to blonde._

Yes, I couldn't do that. Bad Lucy. My son's perfect even if he look so much like his father. He is the mini version of that guy.

Oh my, I am so doomed.

_**FLASHBACK 3. The e-mail END**_

So that's pretty much it. After all the thinking, I fell asleep. But still, now that I'm awake I am thinking about what to do now. What should I do?

"Oh my God, this is frustrating."

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 2 x x**

**A/N: **So I think that's longer than before right. I decided not to reveal Lucy's ex husband yet. But I'm pretty sure you all know who it is. Just wait people.

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 3**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** Lucy x ? (I'm still thinking about it)

**A/N: **Oh wow, I really love whoever read my story. Here catch my flying kisses for those who reads *kiss kiss* and you better keep it. Haha. Anyway, you guys are good. You already know who is Jake father riiight? I mean it's pretty obvious. I'm having a little 'writers block' thingy thing on my brain right now. So I'm sorry if I couldn't update a.s.a.p.

By the way, my favorite new pairings on Fairy Tail right now is Gray and Natsu. Hahaha. I don't why but I like reading the fanfic about them. It keeps making me laugh and smile for no reason. Hey, I'm not against all of 'that' okay. I just love to read so I read everything that makes me happy.

And other pairing that I love is Ultear and Mest. I don't know why but they look good together. Mest is so incredibly hot after the 7 years gap thingy especially with his sexy scar on his face. I wish somebody would write a story about them.

Anyway, as usual, sorry for using bad grammar or something. Now, moving on.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

**Magnolia Airport parking lot,**

"Where the hell is it?" said the guy who is standing in the middle of the parking lot trying to find his supposed to be car. He is wearing black skinny jeans with only a simple plain white t-shirt and black converse. Also, holding a not so large luggage on his side.

"Where did stupid Mest parked it!"

Oh I am fucking furious now, Mest Doranbolt, you are so going to get 'it'. When I said 'it', meaning I'm going to kill him. Damn it, now I need to call him, what's his number again.

****Dialling****

"Helloooo."

"Don't you hello me, where did you park the car idiot?"

"Oh hey brother. You arrived huh. So how was the flight? Did you have fun? I bet you did right. First class dudeee."

"Where is it!"

"Chillax will ya, I parked it near the café. Don't worry, it safer there. You asked for the white one right? Cause I almost order a red one and I thought that kind of gir-"

Before he could say anything, I hung up on him. I'm not on the mood to talk to him. The guy talks too much. Super annoying.

"Ohh there 'she' is, my beautiful Audi R8 Spyder, and its white. Mest did a good job finding that baby huh."

So I got in 'her' and drove away. You see, I never like to be drive by others. I'm the kinda guy who likes to do things on my own. I mean I can just call a taxi or a limousine to pick me up but I like to keep it low you know. Having a driver is cool but drive on your own is much more fun.

"Wow, Magnolia sure is different now."

I took my chances to do a little sightseeing while I'm driving. I guess this is the first time I have ever been in Magnolia. It's not as big as Fiore but still, they got a lil' something in here.

So after almost half an hour of driving, I decided to stop at a nearby restaurant called 'The Clive Diners' for a lunch. I am so hungry, the food on the flight was horrible.

Once I parked my car, I can see that lots of people are staring at me and my 'baby'. Yeah, take a good look people. You didn't see this a lot in here huh. I am so proud of myself, being rich and handsome is awesome.

So I entered the restaurant and took a seat by the window so I can keep my eyes on my 'baby'. The place doesn't look that fancy but more like a homey kinda place. You know, the place where you what to take your kids for a lunch or hanging out with your friends, not for a dinner romantic kinda thing. It's okay for me as long as I can eat something.

"Hi there, can I take your order?"

As I was busy eyeing my 'baby', the waiter come and it's a girl. She has a beautiful violet short hair. I checked out her nametag, her name is 'Kinana'. That's a cute name. I was thinking about being a little flirty with her but then I saw a gold diamond ring on her finger. Man, she's taken. Well, whatever.

"Oh hey, can I have a burger, meat with no sauce and lots of mayo and put one some cheese, double it. And a diet coke please."

"Okay, anything else."

"I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Alright then, I will be right back with your order sir." said Kinana while flashing a smile at me. I don't know if it's fake or anything but she has a beautiful smile.

So with that, she turns around and walks away. She has pretty body too. Man, I'm such a pervert.

****Ring Tone: Skrillex – Bangarang****

Now, who the hell is calling me when I'm busy enjoying the view of God's creation. I pick up my phone and "Damn it, what do you want!"

"Wow, relax boss. I was just calling you about 'that', you know since you already here."

"Oh sorry, so, get anything?"

"Yup, do you want me to explain all now or should we meet somewhere?"

"I'm at The Clive Diners, why don't you come here and join me."

"Okay, be right there."

**_- Few minutes later -_**

After a few minutes of waiting and dying of hungriness, my foods arrive and so does Kinana. I don't know why but I like her name. It's funny. Kinana Banana. I'm such a jerk, playing with other people's name.

So without hesitation I eat my burger.

"Man, this is so good. Better than mom's cook."

All of sudden, a spiky beige colored hair guy took a seat in front of me. At first I want to yell at him but then its Max.

"Hey boss, whats up."

"So Max, you're here. Go order what you want but you pay for your own meals."

"Nah, it's okay. I already ate something at the office."

Max Alors, he used to work for me as one of my secretary, I think. Anyway, back then when I needed someone to do a little spying or stalking someone or something, he's the right guy. He is very good at what he's doing. Now, he started his own business doing what, I don't remember but like I said, if I need to dig a little secret on certain things. I called him and he wouldn't mind because he liked it.

"So, what did you get?"

"Well, first I would like say welcome to Magnolia. Second, she's happy boss."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she's in pain or sadness or anything like that. She have a good life here. Oh and by the way, the boy looks so much like you."

"Give me the file."

So Max handed me the file. A file that contains about someone who used to- well still very dearest to me. Someone named Lucy Heartfilia.

I open the file and there's a picture on it. A picture of a beautiful blonde hair girl holding a baby that has the same hair color like mine. I blush a little looking at the cute baby. He is really a cutie pie. I take a look at the papers and read it.

.

**_Lucille Ann Heartfilia_**

**_D.O.B : July 1st, 1988, Fiore_**

**_Address : Apt 505, Strawberry Streets, Magnolia_**

**_Mobile No : 505-145_**

**_Social Security No : 505-17-1788_**

**_Education : Fiore Jr-Sr High School_**

**_Occupation : Tutor at McGarden's Tuition Centre_**

**_Father : Jude A. Heatfilia (deceased)_**

**_Mother : Layla Jane Heartfilia (deceased)_**

**_Son : Jake Heartfilia. Born on July 1st, 2007, Magnolia_**

.

So I didn't exactly read all of it because, there's too much. I just ask what I really want to know.

"What about relationships? Does she have a boyfriend or anything?"

"So far on what I have found. None. But."

"But?!"

"I heard there's this doctor- no dentist named Rogue Cheney. He was Miss Lucy's senior I think. They are really close but they're not in a relationship."

"U-huh. Anything else?"

I am trying my best to not explode in this restaurant. I cannot believe Rogue Cheney is in Magnolia. I know that guy, he's one of Lucy's senior and best friends. I thought he supposed to be in Edolas, chasing his dream to be a dentist. Huh, what a joke. Dreaming on becoming a dentist. What a lame guy.

"Well, urm, there's another guy-"

"WHAT THE HECK! Another guy?!" I yell while slamming both my hand on the table.

As soon as I exploded, well a bit. I notice that everybody is watching us, well mostly me. Even Kinana Banana is glaring at me for being rude. So I just cool myself down. Take a deep breath.

"Sorry Max, carry on."

"As I was saying, there's another guy living with her. BUT don't worry, the guy is her cousin on her mother side and he's already has a girlfriend."

"Cousin? I don't know Lucy has a cousin. What's his name?"

"Loke Stellar, 26, strawberry blonde and good looking too."

"Really, so this guy lives with Lucy and Jake. Also with his girlfriend is that correct?"

"Yup."

"How big is her apartment anyway?"

* * *

**At the Doranbolt's beach house,**

I finally arrived at Mest's house. His beach house I guess. It's a simple two story building house, white color of course. That's probably Ultear's doing. Ultear is my little sister who is married to that stupid Mest. The guy's my brother-in-law.

After the 'meeting' I had with Max, I decided to just leave as soon as possible. I cannot think of anything especially at a restaurant with lots of people, kids being too loud and with Kinana Banana keeps glaring at me for being rude just a minutes ago. I just need to get away from that place. Although the food is really good. Note to myself, come back there again someday.

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

… No answer …

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

"C'mon, open the damn door already. It's freaking hot out here."

Suddenly the door opens revealing a tall male figure. He has a jet black colored hair and a scar right underneath his left eyes. A goofy smile was plastered on his face.

"GRAAAAYYY! You're finally here. Give me a hug."

"Get off me scar face. Let me in already."

Seriously, this guy is getting annoying every day. Why did my little sister choose to married him? He's my junior in high school and a delinquent back then. A very troublesome boy I tell ya. I cannot believe that this is the guy that Ultear's falling in love with.

"So Gray, I see that your 'baby' is looking find out there."

"Yes she does. By the way, why the hell did you park the car far from the parking lot?"

"Just cause." said the scar face dude while smirking.

Oh my God, one of these days, I am so going to kill him. I'm sorry Ultear but your husband asks for it. This guy really knows how to pop the vein in my head.

"Where is Ultear?"

"She's out. She's with Lucy. You remember Lucy riiiiight?"

So Ultear's already on the move huh. She's fast, too fast I tell ya. I cannot believe she never tell me that Lucy's in Magnolia. Every time I asked her about Lucy, she just said. She don't know or whatever. Stupid Ultear just like Mest. Maybe that's why they got married, so they can spread their stupideness together.

"Whatever, well, where's my mom?"

"She's also out with Ultear and Lucy. Haha, Gray you are too slow man. They already on the move."

Ugh. I hate this. Mom's just like Ultear. They both really fond with Lucy. Unlike me. Well, that was in the past. It's time to forget about the past and think about the future.

About Lucy, about my- no, OUR son Jake and of course about us.

.

.

.

"I'm hungry, MEST! GET ME SOME FOOD!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 3 x x**

**A/N: **So people. That's all for the third chappy. Yup, the father is the one and only the sexy GRAY FULLBUSTER. This is not a GraLu yet, maybe but it also could be a RoLu or another guy will get in the way. Haha.

By the way I decided to use our normal 'years' cause I don't wanna use Fairy Tail's years. I will get confused later so that's the reason of it.

I also let Gray used 'Audi R8 Spyder' because that's like the hottest car ever. I got that from 'Fifty Shades'. The way I wrote Lucy's information also inspired from 'Fifty Shades'. That's my favorite books by the way.

And 'Skrillex' is like the best musicians ever. I love all of his music.

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 4**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** Lucy x ? (I'm still thinking about it)

**A/N: **So now you guys know who is Jake's father right, like I said in the previous chappy. Its GRAY FULLBUSTER baby. Haha. I wanna make Gray's character a little bit like a 'douche bag', because it suits him really well. He has that arrogant-bad boy look on him. But still, don't we all love him.

Most of you guys wanted to make this story as a GrayLu, did you guys hate Rogue that much? Give the guy a break will ya. Haha, well I'm still thinking about it. I still haven't put Erza, Natsu and Sting in this. Trust me, I will put them somewhere. They're like the most important people on Fairy Tail right?!

Anyhow, THANK YOU again for those who read my story. Here's a little *kiss kiss* to all of you. You know you want it.

So moving on, but before that, I'm sorry if I'm using the wrong grammar and nonsense description.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Yesterday was fun, I'm having a blasted day hanging out with Ultear and my ex mother-in-law named Ur Malkovich. We girls- well women spend our days doing a little shopping, treatment at the spa, you know typical stuff. At first I was being a little hesitated on whether I should meet them or not. I even told Loke about Ultear's e-mail and stuff, well I asked his opinion on all of that,

_**FLASHBACK – two days after Lucy reading Ultear's e-mail – **_

_This is it Lucy, you have to tell Loke. Maybe he knows what to do,_ my subconscious is being nice to me. Now that's weird but she's right. At the time like this, I need Loke.

Loke knows everything about my failed marriage before. He knew it from his mother. I remember him yelling at me on the phone for not inviting him to the wedding. Well, even his mother is not invited. Thank God, Aunt Susan is not angry at me too.

My wedding is not like a Cinderella dream thingy. It simple, very simple I tell ya and secretive too. Let's just say that it was a big mistake and I was young back then. You know, younger people always do stupid stuff and I was one of them. That's how I learned my lesson. We all learned something from mistake right. That's why, you should never ever go clubbing alone and got drunk.

Anyway, right now I'm standing in the middle of the living room. In front of me is Loke playing UNO cards with Jake on the couch while Aries is in the kitchen making some snacks for them I guess.

The girl, Aries is really a good hardworking girl. She's getting along well with Jake even with Emily. She even volunteered to drop Jake at school, which I don't mind. She also does some of the house works too. She's very shy though, she doesn't talk much but always apologizing. But I can see why Loke love her.

"Hey boys."

"Yes, I win. Loke, you suck at this. Oh hey mom." said my son while jumping on the couch. He just beat Loke and I can see Loke sulking on the corner of the room.

"Hey Loke, can I talk to you for a minute. It's really important."

I grab Loke's arm and drag him to my room. I don't want Jake or even Aries hears our conversation. Besides, now that Jake is busy eating the snacks that Aries made and Aries busy cleaning the kitchen, things getting easier this way.

"Okay no need to grab, hey Jake I want a rematch when I get back!"

As soon as we're in the room I close the door and pushed Loke to seat on the bed and I took a seat next to him while facing him.

"Lucy, why are you sweating like a pig?"

"Loke, we have a problem. Well, not we but I have a problem."

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"Ultear's coming to Magnolia along with Mest and Ur too."

"So, I don't see any prob- wait, noooo. What about 'him'?"

"I guess he's coming to. His family is opening a beach resort near the Magnolia beach. Did you know about this?"

"I think so, I think I read about it in the newspaper yesterday but I didn't think the Fullbuster clan would actually come. I heard that this new beach resort is going to be like a small branch for them. It's going to be very simple unlike their other grand hotels."

"Well, too bad, they're coming. And I'm worried about Jake."

After that, I find myself crying a little. Loke was quick enough to realize it and hugs me. He knew why I cry, I always cry every time I'm thinking about all of this, you know what if 'his' family found out about Jake? What if they wanted Jake and what if Jake found out and hated me for lying to him? What if everybody's mad at me? Even though this is for Jake's own good, but still sometime I feel bad for lying at the boy. He deserved the truth. The truth about his father, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray Fullbuster, same age as Loke. Ultear's one and only older brother. He is the kinda guys that get what he wants. Everything that he wanted, he will definitely for sure get it. That's how I stuck to married a 'douche bag' like him. But thank God, I signed those divorced papers. I still remember him yelling at me when I asked him for a break up. Well, he could go jump off the building for all I care.

"Don't you worry Lucy. You just go and hang out with Ultear. Just act natural. Maybe she won't suspect anything. Besides, it's not like they're staying here forever right?"

"Yeah, I hope so. Plus, I kinda missed Ultear and Ur though. But not Mest. Never would I miss that annoying Mest."

"Just relax okay. You got my back on this. If anything happen, just call me and I take Jake with me far away from this house. Also if Gray does something or trying to take Jake's away from you, I will personally get Laxus for you to beat him."

"You really are a pussy Loke. Seriously, Laxus?! Can't you fight for me?"

"Sorry Luce, I'm done with all the fights now. I'm a lover not a fighter. Besides you told me once before that, that Gray guy is good in boxing. I'm not and I cannot let my face being crush by his hand okay. I got a reputation to keep up."

"Reputation my ass. Stupid Loke."

With that we laugh so hard and both fell off the bed. My cousin is really a big pussy. Poor Aries, stuck with a guy like him. But, I am glad to have someone like him. Someone who I can always count on.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

So after the 'talk' I had with Loke, I decided to called Ultear and go out with her. Thank God, she and mother doesn't ask me about my love life or anything personal. We are having so much fun. They even said that they're not staying longer, just for a week I think. That's good news to me.

Speaking about love, it also has been a week since Rogue confessed to me and I still haven't given him the answer yet. Well, he's not in Magnolia right now. He has to go to this village name Rosemary I think doing a little charity work for a month. I'm going to miss him though.

I told Loke about that problem too. He's a good listener and can be a good counselor too. Sometimes, I guess. My so called love problem and this is what he said to me,

"_**Oh Lucy, I'm so happy for you that he finally confessed, I see the way he looks at you, treating you and moreover I always knew that he likes you more than a friend. I'm a guy so I just know that kinda thing. You should just accept him."**_

I also told Cana about that,

"_**I knew it. I knew he likes you. Lucy sweetie, you know nowadays is really hard to find a nice guy. Rogue IS the nice guy and besides, don't he and Jake get along well. Think about it."**_

Oh and also even Laxus want to joined in the conversation,

"_**Lucy, he is a great guy. And don't you worry, if he breaks your heart. You tell me and I'll break his bone. I already have the permission from Cana. Wow, when was the last time I'm breaking somebody's bone?"**_

And guess what, Mr Gildart Clive also want to butt in our conversations. By the way, he is Cana's dad and the owner of The Clive Diners. He's an amazing guy, my son and Loke looks up to him. I don't even know why. This is what he told me,

"_**My dear Lucy, the man Rogue Cheney is a very nice young man. I believe he can make you and Jake happy. I always consider you guys as my family too. So you got my permission to have a relationship with Rogue. Besides if he does anything inappropriate to you. I will personally 'crush' him." **_

Bless his heart for being so nice and scary. He's like a father figure to me, even though he can be little pervert sometime.

"Lucy."

One time, I caught him staring at Kinana's butt, his employee by the way. He even tried to flirt with her but Erik, Kinana's husband caught him and punches that old man in the face. It was hilarious.

"Lucy."

I think now I know why Loke idolize him. I mean he's a pervert and the man, Gildart Clive is like the bigger pervert. The man is the 'guru' of pervert. They always hang out together picking up girls. Their stupid womanizer thingy has rubbing off on Jake's now.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"YES! Oh Levy, hi. Sorry, didn't see you there."

By the way, I am currently at work now. The McGarden's Tuition Centre own by one of my best friends Levy McGarden.

Levy has the same age as I am, she has beautiful long blue hair. The hair actually suits her and it's a very good look on her. The first time I met her when I started to move in Magnolia, I didn't believe she was a teacher or a tutor. I didn't even believe she's an adult. She's small, I thought she was a high school student. She's the one invited me to work with her. She is also pretty damn smart. She's not married yet but I heard she has a little something-something going on with a certain someone.

"Are you thinking about Rogue again, Lucy?"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Okay, no need to yell."

I find myself embarrassed at that. I cannot believe I just yelled at her after hearing Rogue's name. I don't know why I yelled. I can feel my face heat up a little bit.

"Lucy, do you like him?"

Here we go again. Why do people keep asking me that?

"Of course I do, he's my friend."

Rogue is my best friend and it is important for me to like him. So our relationships as friend will go smoothly.

_That's not what she meant idiot, _damn stupid subconscious. She's always there in my mind. Telling me this, telling me that.

"Not like that Lucy, I mean like him LIKE HIM for real, more than a friend?"

"I-I don't know."

"Lucy Heartfilia, as your best friend. I want you to be happy. So please make the right decision okay?"

****Knock knock** (door knocked)**

Just when we are having a serious conversation about my so called love life, a young male student approaches us. At that time I felt like hugging him, you know as a thank you for interrupting because I don't want to discuss anymore about this 'Me and Rogue's problem'.

"Hello Miss McGarden, ma'am Heartfilia. Sorry for interrupting."

I kinda feel jealous to Levy that the students here always called her using 'miss' while for me they used 'ma'am'. I'm not that old you know, just because I have a son doesn't mean I like being called 'ma'am'. But maybe that just how they show respects to us, find by me.

"It's okay Romeo. What can we help with you?"

"Well, there's this guy downstairs. He said he wanted to meet you, ma'am."

Romeo's pointing at me. Who could be this 'guy' he's talking about? Could it be Rogue? No, they all know him. Not Loke too I guess. Maybe he's my prince charming perhaps?

_Yeah, like that's going to happen, _SHUT UP!

"How does he look? Did he said he know me or something?"

"He just said that he wanted to meet 'Lucy Heartfilia' and he has good looks too. He's tall, dark hair. Drove an 'Audi'. Looks pretty rich to me. Oh by the way, he even said he's not going anywhere until you meet him. It's not like I want shove him away or anything."

"Sounds pretty pushy and determine over there. Did you know someone like that Lucy?"

Tall, dark hair, rich, drove an 'Audi' and pushy. That's sound very familiar to me.

"Excuse me Levy, I think I will meet him. Romeo, thank you for telling me this."

With that, I rush outside the office. I even ignore all the students who greeted me. I even fasten my walks to see this 'pushy' guy.

What the hell did he come here for? How does he know where I'm working? This is bad. Really bad.

When I reach downstairs, I walk straight to the glass door and open it to see 'him'. And there he is the guy whom I used to married standing in front of his favorite 'Audi' and smiling like an idiot waving at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 4 x x**

**A/N: **Haha, there you go folks. Cliffy there decided to show up and say 'Hi'. Say hi everybody. Sorry about that but I have to cut it.

So we got Levy in here and also the cutie pie, Mr Romeo himself. Don't worry, on the next chapter they will be more GrayLu 'bashing' moment. They're going to argue. Even I'm excited about that and can't wait. Haha. Thank you for reading.

**xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 5**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** Lucy x ? (I'm still thinking about it)

**A/N: **Yo guys! Sorry for the late update cause I was busy with something lately. Well, I've been reading this manhwa **Girl of the Wild's by Hun X Zhena **and I love it. You guys should try reading it (or you probably already did) but still, I wanted to share with you guys. I'm in love with the boxer Lee Mi Nam, he is so hot *fan girls mood ON*

Oh and another thing is that (how do I say this) I am confronting you guys now, **English is not my first language people** (that explain the horrible writing skills, I know) so I am really sorry for not telling this earlier. The truth is, I'm doing all this just for fun and a friend of mine asked me to do it. So I thought, _"watta heck right, it's not like I'm in some competition or anything."_ And also I fucking hate grammar, that's like the most annoying subject ever.

Okay, moving on. Thanks to all of the awesome people who reviewed, you guys make my days shine like a stars. Anyway, thank you *kiss kiss*.

So, I hope you guys like this chappy, I'm trying my best to make it perfect. Sorry for the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

So, today is the day. The day that I, the awesome Grayson James Fullbuster will finally confront the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

Okay, actually it's not like I really want to see her today, I do but I don't know if today's the right day. I kinda feel nervous here. There are several reasons why today's the day actually,

1) Mom and Ultear keep bugging me (which is really annoying) to go and see Lucy.

2) I really do miss her like A LOT. I miss everything about her.

3) I dreamt about her last night, a very steamy one. Well, not just last night but other nights too. I haven't had any for the past six years. I'm a very loyal man.

4) Stupid Mest keep saying that Lucy is better off with some other guy than me, he said lots of thing that really pissed me off. But then again, stupid Ultear was around to save his ass.

5) I have something to tell her, something very important to tell that I have been kept to myself for six years. And I believe she has something too.

So I think that covers it. Right now, I am standing proudly next to my 'Audi' waiting for Lucy. That actually rhymes.

Anyway, I'm at the McGarden's Tuition Centre. I'm wearing my best look today just for her. I was thinking about wearing a full suits while holding a dozen of red roses, you know the things where heroes usually does in the romance movie and shit. But then again, I don't wanna look stupid. So no roses. Just me wearing a very dashing dark blue suit with white shirt and matching leather shoes. She's going to love it.

Now, i'm just waiting for her to shows up.

.

.

.

.

Waiting

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

There she is my beautiful Lucy, standing right in front of the glass door. One hand pointing at me (how rude that is) and another one on her hips. Her sexy gorgeous hips. She looks fierce in a hot way. She's wearing a white silk shirt (gorgeous) and a black pencil skirt that is so hot and tight too. I just love ladies in a tight pencil skirts. Just look at that beautiful sexy waist. God, she's getting prettier and hotter now.

"SPEAK UP GRAY!"

"Hey gorgeous, c'mon, get in."

"I am so not getting in. What the hell-."

Before she started screaming again, which is too loud by the way. I can almost feel my eardrums drumming hard now. I decided to pull her and grab her into the car.

"What the fuck Gray!"

"Stop struggling, people are staring Luce."

"Well, if you don't want people to stare, then let me go!"

"Damn it woman, where did you get all this energy?"

If you take a look at our situation right now, it is almost like I'm the bad guy here trying to kidnap a woman. A woman which is too strong, she keep on pushing me and struggling to get away. Well, I'm a man and a strong one too. I didn't do boxing for nothing. Now, lots of people are staring at us but I just ignored them and gave them the say-something-and-I-kill-you looks to whoever watches us. So, most of the people just walk away. Being the bad guy is fun.

"Finally, we're in. Sit properly."

After a minute of struggling and pushing which I really enjoy it by the way, I finally get her in the car. But Lucy's being Lucy, trying to run but failed.

"Don't bother Luce, I already locked it."

I can see that she is pissed now, oh she's clenching her teeth to me. How cute. That's adorable, I flash her my handsome smile but she ignored it. How I missed the good old days. The days when me and Luce fighting in a-

"Let me go Gray, I have work you know."

"Which you already finished it like an hour ago."

"What about my purse, my stuff and everything?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that later. Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

Start your engine Gray. Ignore the pissed woman. Now, where should I go to-

"Fuck, I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

"You better watch your language young lady."

"So fuck you, I can say whatever I want to say! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Damn this woman, now I'm pissed. I can't even drive peacefully with her yelling and cursing like this. Poor my baby 'Audi', listening to the mean woman yelling.

"Shut up will ya! Let me drive in peace. One more word coming out of that lousy mouth of your, I'll kiss you and damn it. You know I will definitely going to do it. So?"

"…"

"Good. Now, behave and just enjoy the ride."

Finally, some peace in here. That's just how it is. The secret technique to shut Lucy Heartfilia's mouth. Because I used to that to her six years ago, she never like it but I enjoyed it. I even use tongue and she knows that she can't fight me, I'm stronger than her.

_**- Few minutes later -**_

"We have arrived Luce. Let's go eat something."

I decided to stop by at my favorite restaurant, The Clive Diners. I starting to fall in love with this place, I also have become Kinana Banana's good friend now plus with her husband too. Good guy he is but fills with overprotective-jealousy aura on him. Who could blame the guy, his wife is gorgeous and friendly. I haven't met the owner of the place yet but I'm curious what kind a guy he is?

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"Anywhere but not here."

"But why not. I love this place, the food was awesome."

"Urm… I-I don't like it here. Yeah I don't like it. Let's go somewhere else."

"But- Fine, what do you have in mind?"

Damn it, I was about to introduce my new best friend Kinana Banana to her. Guess I just have to do it some other time.

_**- Another few minutes later -**_

In the end, we just bought some fast food. Lucy made me go through 'drive thru'. I don't know why but I get the feelings that she doesn't want to be seen eating with me. Is she famous or something is this town. We ended up eating near the Magnolia beach which is also near stupid Mest's beach house but I'm not going to tell her that. Let's not ruin the special day Gray.

"Aren't you gonna eat that Luce?"

"Why are you here Gray?"

I knew she's going to ask me that. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Just cause- well- I missed you Luce." There, I said it folks.

"Why now, why not six years ago?"

"I know, I should do this like years ago but I guess I don't have the guts do it. Plus, I have been busy with some stuff." Man, that's embarrassing things to say even for me.

"Don't give me that bullshit Gray. I heard things didn't worked out between you and Juvia. Is that why you find me now so I can be 'the replacement girl' again?"

Who the hell said I have a 'things' with Juvia? Shit, why does she always have to put Juvia in all of our conversation? This is not the first time. Does she hate Juvia that much?

Juvia Lockser is one of my good friends. Her family and my family are doing business together. Still doing it, until today. She supposed to be my wife but something happened and instead of Juvia, I married Lucy. Juvia love me too much, she always around me, stalking me, that's what Ultear called it but I don't care because I kinda like her too as a sister. Yup, just as a sister. I tried to accept her feelings but I couldn't plus she is three years younger than me. I don't go for younger girls.

My marriage with Lucy was sort of an unexpected one. I met Lucy at some club and we were kinda drunk that time. So we did a little dancing together and drinking more and bam! We're sleeping together. Mom's caught us because I took Lucy to my family's house, stupid me but I never regretted it. It was the best ever. I'll let you figured that out. So, after that, Lucy's my wife. Juvia was so sad after hearing the news but she still willing to become my friend, she even tried to be close with Lucy but Lucy seems not very fond of her. I don't know why? Why do girl always like that?

"Juvia had nothing to do with this. I came to see you because I wanted too. Plus I never even had 'things' with Juvia before. We're just friends."

"Well, whatever okay. But I never wanted to see you or missed you at all."

That's hurts like hell. "Really Luce? Not a bit?"

"Yeah so why don't you just go back to your fucking home and leave me alone."

"What happen to you? You always had been a sweet girl. Now you're different. You never cursed before."

"Like I said earlier, I can say whatever the fuck I wanted to say. You're not my husband anymore so don't act like you can scold me or anything like you used to do."

Oh, she's being childish now. It's true though, I always scolding or nagging at her before. Still, even now I felt like spanking her for using that kind of language to me.

"Yeah, about the 'husband' thingy. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

I put away my food. Sorry cheese burger, I'll get to you later. Now I am facing Lucy and she looks like she was about to eat me. Is it weird that I enjoy seeing her like this? So, here it goes-

"You're still my wife Luce."

"…"

"It's the truth. I know, I should have told you earlier like years ago but like I said, I have been busy with stuff. Lot of things happened after you left."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you fucking kidding me? That was the sickest joke I have ever heard Gray. Don't give me that kind of bullshit. I don't like it a bit!"

She's so pissed now, "I'm not joking. It's true Lucy. We are still husband and wife."

"I don't believe any of your shit. I signed those damn papers and I already gave it to your lawyer, that pink haired idiot. Your annoying friend."

"I know and he gave it to me to but I burned it. By the way, Natsu said 'hi' to you."

"You what?! Why did you do that?"

"First, I never wanted to divorce you okay. I know I said I was fine with us breaking up but divorced, never that. Second, I thought when you said breaking up means just for temporarily so we can cool things off. But you had to run away from me and leave me the divorced papers, you know how hurt it is."

"Oh my God, Gray. When I said breaking up, that's like forever to me. I was being serious! What is the matter with you?"

Really? That's not make sense at all. "Well too bad, basically, no LEGALLY you are still my wife and I have the right to get what I want."

"What do you mean 'get what you want'?"

This is getting intense. But I have to do it, "I knew about us having a son."

.

.

.

.

.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Really? How did you-."

"Gray, I knew that you had someone stalked on me. Max Alors, seriously? Still using him. You knew I knew him right?"

Damn it, I should have used different stalker. I forgot that Lucy knew Max. They become good friend too. Especially that now Max lives in Magnolia. Why that stupid Max didn't mentioned this to me. Strike two for embarrassing myself.

"W-Well w-whatever. Why didn't you tell me about our son?" now, I am pissed. She's been hiding me a very important secret, so I'm not the one to be mad at too.

"Cause I don't feel like it. You know, to tell you everything. He is fine without you around. Besides, didn't you used to say to me that you hated kids?"

Strike three Gray. "That was in the past, kids love me these days."

"…"

"Oh, don't give me that look. It's true okay."

"Whatever you say Gray."

She's smirking at me. She is fucking smirking at me. That evil smirks that I hated so much. She doesn't believe me.

"Well, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I still want to meet him and there is nothing you can do to separate me and my son."

"If I don't allow you, what are going to do about it?"

"Well, I guess I have to call Natsu to help me with this."

Yeah that's right woman. My idiotic pink haired friend is the best lawyer in Fiore. Natsu Dragneel, he had won many cases for a young lawyer like him. I will do everything even if I have to make you to despise me Luce.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. You know how Natsu it is when it comes to things like this. He never loses so in this case, I'm not gonna lose."

Sorry Lucy, I have to do it. I want to meet him. Right now, my priority is my son. Next, will be you. I will definitely making you fall in love with me again but I gotta deal with Jake first.

"Oh, and about our marriage. Don't worry, I'm not going to divorce you 'again' cause I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. Guess you're stuck with me after all. Isn't that fun?"

"GO DIE AND BURN IN HELL GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

****SLAP!****

.

.

.

.

.

"Ouch, that hurt. Damn, where did you get that energy from?"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 5 x x**

**A/N: **So what did guys think? I tried to make it more intense but I don't feel like it because I was sleepy when I wrote this. Anyway, we got Natsu in this, well sort of. Yay! I know Natsu as a lawyer is just way out of this world and OOC. He doesn't suit that kinda job but who cares right. He is a fierce guy and love to fight for something that is right so there you go, Natsu is Gray's lawyer. I will reveal his character's later.

I realize that I left out little Jake, but don't worry I will wrote his point of view for the next chappy. Its Jake's time to shine. Get ready people.

**xoxo you know you love me **– okay, who said that? Hint, teenage dramas. Haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 6**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairings :** **Lucy x Gray** (FINALLY!)

**A/N: **Hello, hello. How are you? So, I have finally decided to make this as a **GRALU**. Yay! *clapping* after doing a lot of thinking, I've made my decision. BUT I still love Rogue, I just don't wanna hurt him. I will find someone for him. Rogue will make his comeback later, next chapter maybe. I kinda missed him though.

So here, I wanted to share with you guys on something (I love to share okay). A friend of mine suggested me to check this _Korean drama_ (she loves everything about Korean like A lot). The drama called **'SCHOOL 2013'**. To me, it is not that bad since its about high school student. I just watch it because the guy who played the character _Park Heungsu_ I think his name is, by the way he is so hot. Haha.(typical, watching something because of the 'guy'). If you want to check it out, go ahead and do it.

My mood right now is watching the video **2PM – I'm Your Man dance version** over and over again (also suggested by my friend). The song was okay, the guys are so hot. I'm in love already. Haha XD

Anyway, let's forget about all that. Here chapter six. Sorry for the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**JAKE'S P.O.V**

****Kringggggggg** (alarm clock)**

"GOOOOOD MORNING WORLD!" said the excited boy then jump off the bed and run towards the window.

"Just look at that view, the view of an amazing day."

Hi, my name is Jake Heartfilia, the cutest and soon to be handsome guy in Magnolia. That's right people, this is Jake's time to shine. Morning is the best time ever. Just look at that, the trees are singing, so as the flowers and there are some adult who are getting ready to go to work. Younger adults getting ready for school. That's including me, which by the way I have to get ready before-

"JAKE! HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

"YES MOTHER!" wow, mom sure is pretty loud nowadays.

As I was tiding up my bed, I wonder why is that ever since mom came back from work two days ago, I think. She seems moody and always yelling especially at Loke. Poor guy. But then again, that's not my problem. Mr Gildarts always told me not to get involved in adult's problem and just focused on my study.

"JAKE!"

"YES MOTHER. I AM STRIPPING AND ON MY WAY TO THE BATHROOM NOW!"

What is wrong with this woman, didn't she know the word patient at all?

"Now Jake, Lets hit the shower." I love taking the shower in the morning, it's so cold but really fun especially when all the cold water splashing up and down on your skin. It's tingling but the feeling is just awesome. Mom never liked it though.

* * *

After I finish getting myself ready, my tummy started to growl meaning 'he'is hungry. It's breakfast time. So, I ran straight toward the dining table and I can see that mom already there, also Loke who looks very depressing and gloomy.

"Good morning mother. Good morning Loke."

"Good morning." replied the two adults. One is pissed (mom, of course) and another one is looking very pathetic (Loke, of course).

I don't know why mom and Loke hated morning that much. Just look at Loke for example, the guy's probably haven't showered yet. He is still in his boxer and shirtless. His hair is spread out like a lion's hair which is disturbing. I bet the food he is eating now is disgusted with him.

While for mom, looking beautiful as always. She's wearing her favorite pink blouse with her red skinny trouser. She even wears 'the devils' which is mom's high heels. I hate those things. Mom always poked me with it whenever I didn't eat the vegetables or didn't do my homework's. She also poked Loke with it when he does inappropriate behavior in his room which I don't know what. But I do know that I will destroy 'the devils' some days.

"Loke, stop playing with your food and eat. Jake, I'm making pancakes for you."

"Yay, mom's pancake is the best."

It is true, her pancakes are better than Loke but I'm not going to tell him. It's going to hurt him. Plus, Aries is not here right now. She had to go to Crocus Town for what, I don't know. That explain why Loke had been gloomy this morning. What a lame guy.

"Loke, stop glooming around. You're making my food gloomy as well. Stop being a lovesick person. Aries will back soon."

"Shut up you brat." Loke's mad now. He's not a morning person just like mom. I just stuck my tongue at him. He's about to choked me but mom interrupts him.

"Jake's right Loke, Aries has been gone for only two days and you already looking like this. Eat will ya and go hit the shower."

"Yeah, go shower because you smell like garbage now. Haha."

"What did you say?"

Before I could run and save myself, Loke already pounce on me and give a sudden death hug attacks. Man, I fill with his bacteria now.

"No, get away. MOMMY!"

* * *

**- **_**After school -**_

School was not fun at all today because my beautiful Emily isn't there. I wonder why? Is she sick or something. I didn't go to school with her today because I decided to take a bath again with Loke joining me so I'm a little bit late. The guy spread his dirtiness on me, of course I have to clean myself. I could go early but Loke and I ended up having a splashing water war in the bath tab. It was the best but it annoyed mom. But still, it is all Loke's fault that I'm late.

"Stupid Loke. Hey isn't that-."

As I was walking on my way home, I saw Laxus standing near his car. He looks like he's going somewhere. Maybe I should ask him about Emily.

"LAXUS!" I screamed and waved at him. That gets his attention, he saw me and waved back with grumpy face. Typical Laxus. So I ran max speed at him.

"What do you want brat?"

See, he is a big grumpy old man, "Hey, why Emily didn't come to school today?"

"Oh, she's visiting her grandpa. The old man is sick."

"WHAT? Gildarts is sick?" this is bad, who's going to take care The Clive Diners?

"Not him. Her other grandpa, my dad."

"Oh, then why are you here. Shouldn't you be going too? What kind a son are you?"

"Well, I was about to until I heard you screaming my name and ran at me like a maniac."

I just chuckled after hearing that. He looks pissed now, well he always looking like that. So that's not a new thing to me. It is also a relief knowing that Gildarts is okay, but poor Mr Ivan for being sick.

"Anyway, you go there and send my regards to all of your family kay."

"Now why would I do that?"

Because I am your future son-in-law, that's what I thought but I'm not going to tell him or he will kill me. He is very protective of Emily.

"Haha, see ya Laxus, drive safely." so I just walk away and leave him. I heard him muttering something about 'stupid brat'. Huh, the guy's love me too much.

* * *

"I'm home!" as I open the door and entered, I notice that Loke is on the phone while checking himself out on the mirror. Typical Loke. His camera is already on the coffee table. He looks like he's going somewhere.

I threw my backpack near the coffee table and jump on the couch, standing while watching Loke speaking on the phone, he looks serious, and his expression keep changing from bored to anger to a worry one. I wonder why?

"Okay… I'll see you in a minute… Bye."

"So Loke, what's up?"

"Listen Jake, your mom will be home late tonight because she has something to- I don't remember okay. But now I have to go to Acalypha for something."

Acalypha! They got the best shrimp there. "Can I come? Pleaseeeee?"

"I wish I could take you but Bob's gonna be there too."

"Huh." Bob, Loke's boss. All of the sudden I am shivering after hearing that name. He is a weird old man. He is short, bald and pretty big. I think he likes Loke because whenever Loke's around him, his eyes sparkles. There this one time, Loke took me to work with him, Bob saw me and hugs me like too tightly, and he even tried to kiss me which is disgusting. Thank God, Loke was fast enough to save me. I could have been dead just because of a hug.

"It's okay Loke, you just go and have some fun." yeah, go ahead and have fun with that bald weirdo.

"Yeah right, fun." said Loke sarcastically.

"Just bring me back some of the Acalypha's shrimp."

"Sure kiddo. Are you sure you're going to be okay alone? Maybe you should stay with Laxus. Crap, I forgot. He's not here. How about I call Rogue, wait he's not here too. Maybe Gildarts or Kinana or Levy-."

"Relax Loke, this is not the first time remembered."

Yeah this is not the first time Loke left me alone. Mom didn't know about it. It's a secret between me and Loke. Usually when Loke leave me alone, I would always hang out at the Dreyar's but now I guess I am on my own. The Dreyar's not home.

"I know but- I'll try to come home as soon as possible. You just stay put. Don't go anywhere. If anything happen-."

"Loke, don't worry. I am not just an ordinary six years old. Don't under estimate me. If anything happen, I call Gildarts or even Gajeel."

Gajeel Redfox, the baddest guy in Magnolia. He lives downstairs. Everybody scared of him because he has piercing all over his face and he is pretty big and he's like Laxus. Both very grumpy. He's actually a very nice guy, he just don't know how to get along with people. I heard from mom that he has a 'thing' for Levy.

"Yes, Gajeel. Why haven't I thought of that? If anything happen, just call him okay."

"Yes Uncle Loke. Just go, you don't wanna be late and being punish by Bob do you?"

"Crap. You're right. Then, hug me kiddo."

So I hug him and watch him leave. After that I ran to the window and see that Loke already started his bike and dozed off. Wow, he sure is fast. Now,

.

.

.

.

.

Thinking

.

.

.

.

.

Smiling

.

.

.

.

.

"I AM ALONE PEOPLE! OH YEAH!"

* * *

_**- Few hours later -**_

Its night already and I am so bored. Being alone is not fun at all. I wonder is this why Gajeel's always grumpy because he's lonely? Poor guy. But at least he has a cat. I don't, mom wont allowed it since Loke's allergic to cats.

In the last few hours, I already done everything that I want to do. Here the list to it,

1) Destroyed mom's high heel, only two pairs because I can't do more than that. That is very risky.

2) Invade Loke's bedroom and stuff. I didn't touch Aries's stuff. Loke is a very perverted man, Gajeel was right after all.

3) Eating all the ice cream in the refrigerator. I am so gonna have to do a check up with Rogue later.

4) Playing all video games while naked. Surprisingly, it is not comfortable.

5) Dancing on the dining table like a maniac while naked. Now that is really fun.

6) Eating Loke's favorite snack and cleaned up the evidence.

7) Watching horror movie but just for five minutes because I was too scared.

So that is all that I did. Now I am dying of boredom. If only Emily's here then I get to invite her and play with me. Suddenly, I find myself blushing at that. I can't do that if we were alone and especially at night. What do adults called it? Well, whatever. Laxus would never allow it.

"Man, I'm bored. Maybe I should go to Gajeel's and play with his cat."

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

"Huh, a visitor? I don't remember inviting someone. Could it be Emily?"

Wait, why would Emily be here? "Maybe, it's Gajeel."

So I ran to the door and opened it. "What the-."

I was shocked, in front me stands a very tall good looking guy. What makes me shocked is that he looks exactly like me. He is the bigger version of me.

"Hi there. I'm-." before the guy could say anything, I slammed the door on his face and ran inside screaming.

"Who is that? Is it a ghost? Wait, ghost doesn't exist. The only ghost that exists according to Loke is mom when she's doing facial"

"Think Jake, think!" so I'm thinking hard while walking around the living room.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a light bulb pops out on my head. "Maybe he is-."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**(Few minutes before Jake's screaming)**_

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

"This is probably the house."

After doing a little thinking and stuff, I decided to go and find Lucy myself. She hasn't replied my phone call, text or anything ever since the day that we argued at the beach. I wanted to apologize to her, I know I'm getting a little carried away but she made me do it.

"Damn it, should I go or not. If I go, she'll be more pissed but maybe I get to see Jake. If I didn't go, I will never get to see her or Jake. You know what, who cares. I'll just go. Whatever about to happen just let it happen."

So, I started to walk inside the building and take the stairs. She lives on the third floor, no wonder she's looking good. With this kinda stairs, you could do a little exercise with it. I wonder how much fat will burns after this.

"Which door, which door? Ahh, that's the one. 505." after I found the door, I push the button for the doorbell and wait.

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

While waiting, I heard someone mumbling from the inside but I don't think its Lucy, could it be who I think it is. The door finally opens revealing a small boy.

"What the-." the boy said with wide eyes.

It is definitely who I think it is. My son, my boy, Jake. Max was right, he does looks like me. He even got my eyes and my hair colored too. I decided to say something since he looks kinda lost and shocked.

"Hi there. I'm-." suddenly, the door slammed right in front of my face. "That was close."

I heard him screaming something about ghost from the inside.

"He thinks I'm a ghost." I put my left ear to the door to listen closely, I can't hear much since the door is too thick. Then, I change it using my right ear, maybe-

The door open again, the boy's Jake I presume suddenly pointing his hand at me and he has a very serious looks on him. "YOU!"

"Y-yes m-me." I point at myself and find myself stuttered, Why am I like this.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you the future me?"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

He thinks I come from the future. What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"Are you here to tell me about my future?"

"WHAT?" Jake's expression suddenly changes. He's giving me a puppy eyed look which is so adorable. He reminded me of me when I was younger.

"Can you tell me what I'm gonna be when I grow up? Oh better yet, who's going to be my wife? Is it Emily?"

"WHAT?" I face palmed myself, what is wrong is my son. Kids these days are weird. Too much influence from the entertainment world I guess. Already asking about wife? How old is he, what a sly fox this boy is.

"Hey big guy, speak up. Are you from the future?"

"Listen kid, I'm not from the future. I'm a just a normal guy." yeah, I'm your dad. Why would I be someone from the future?

"Then, who are you?"

Okay, now what I'm going to say? Think Gray, Think.

"Urm, is Lucy Heartfilia home? Your mother that is." okay, I think that is good enough.

"She's not home yet, why do you want to see her?" said Jake while crossing both his arm on his chest and looking weirdly at me.

What? Lucy's not home. Isn't she supposed to be back now? Oh my God, she left our son alone. I think her cousin also not home, I think I didn't hear any 'living things' inside there, besides Jake. How dare her. She's probably outside hanging out with her friends. I am so gonna have a talk with her later.

Think hard Gray, don't act suspicious. "Urm, so-."

When I was about to say something, suddenly Jake run towards me which I think it is but sadly no. He ran to the guy next to me.

"Loke, you're back!"

Loke, what the- I turn around and see the guy next to me. Jake jump on him and give him a big hug which the guy accept it. I find myself being stab watching the scene.

So this must be Loke, Lucy's cousin. Not bad, the guy's look pretty okay but not handsome as I am. And what is up with those glasses is he nerd or something?

"Hey kiddo, the 'work' is being cancelled. Bob has something to do." the guy said while still hugging my son. MY SON that is.

"Cool, cause I'm getting lonely. I was about to go to Gajeel's." now, who the heck is Gajeel?

"Are you hungry? If you do, let's order some pizza."

"Yay, pepperoni please with lots of cheese."

"Good, why don't you go inside and call the pizza guy."

"Okay!" then, the guy Loke, put my son down and then Jake ran inside, probably calling the pizza guy. He's too excited.

But what hurt the most is that they're both ignoring me. Am I invisible or something? This is unacceptable. I hate being ignored. I just watch my son ran inside. He didn't even look back at me.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see Loke looking at me with a very pissed expression. Now what the hell is this guy's problem?

"Gray Fullbuster right?" okay, how did he know my name?

"Yes that's my name, I'm sorry, do I know you?" act cool Gray.

"Yes, I know everything about you."

Really? Now that is really surprisingly shocked. Wow, am I really that famous in Magnolia. Of course you are, you are the heir of the-

"Listen Gray, why don't you leave this place, like NOW?"

Okay, what the fuck is his problem? "Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear what I just said or you just fucking deaf?" said Loke who looks like he was about to eat me.

"W-What? Hey dude, what is your problem huh?" now I'm fucking pissed, what is up with people and cursing.

"My problem is that you standing in front of my house and I don't like it especially when it is YOU!"

"Well I-."

****Ring Tone: Skrillex – Bangarang****

"Shit, what the-." Damn it, who dare disturb me at the time like this.

As I was searching for my phone, Loke already walk inside the house and slammed the door. He even glared at me right before he slammed it. I'll handle him later.

I found my phone and I look on the screen, its Natsu. What the fuck did this stupid ash brain want? "Damn it! What!"

"Wow man, no hello for me. That is very rude by the way."

"What do you want ash brain?"

"Can a guy just call his 'best friend' when-."

"Dear God, just cut to the point!" I yelled while stomping hard on the stairs. I just figured that maybe I should just go home.

"Great news 'droopy', I'm coming to Magnolia. Isn't that cool?"

"What the-." now why would that be cool?

"So I was thinking about staying at your place which I think Mest's place, I already asked him. He's cool with it."

Damn it Mest, he didn't even tell me that. The guy's already went back to Hargeon with Ultear. Mom also already left to Fiore. I was thinking about destroying his home-

"So 'droopy', do me a favor and pick me up at the airport tomorrow?"

"What am I, your driver? Fuck you! Get yourself a cab!"

Then, I hung up on him. Stupid ash brain. I am so not on a mood to handle him. He's too energetic. I wonder why he's coming to Magnolia?

.

.

.

.

.

Thinking

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, maybe I could use him to see Lucy."

I'm sure he goes overboard hearing Lucy's here. The guy likes Lucy too much. Well, not as much as I am but he always said he wanted a sister like Lucy. Lucy thinks he's annoying but Natsu find her entertaining. In the end, I got a little benefit to this.

"Gray Fullbuster, you sure are a smart one."

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 6 x x**

**A/N: **At first I was going to make Loke punch Gray on the face and be all dramatic about it. But then again, I don't wanna ruined his gorgeous face plus Loke's not a fighter. He's a nice guy. By the way, I also made my myself a what-to-do-list whenever I'm alone. It is really fun. Yay! So that's all from me.

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 7**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairing :** **Lucy x Gray**

**A/N: **Whats up ya'll! How ya'll doing XD

Firstly, sorry for updating late. (busy, busy, busy). Second, much thank you to all the beautiful and gorgeous people who read and review my story (tears of joy) I LOVE YOU GUYS! *kiss kiss* keep that. Also, I see that most of u guys really want this to be a GraLu huh? (poor Rogue, no love for him I guess)

So I've been thinking about making a new story lately. I think I want to write something about Lucy, Sting, Gray, Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Rogue… haha, seriously I haven't decide on the pairing yet. But still, it will be about family I think. The main hero will be Sting and for the heroin is … haven't decided yet. Even if I do, I won't tell you. I'll just let that on K.I.V.

Anyway, let put that to aside and focus on this. CHAPPY 7 people. Hope you like it. Sorry for the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

**At the McGarden's Tuition Centre,**

"Thank you Wendy for helping me with all of this." I said to the bluenette girl as she helped me organizing some of the files. I volunteered myself to do this and Wendy decides to help me with it.

"No problem Miss Lucy."

By the way, out of all my students, Wendy is the only one who called me using 'Miss' instead of 'Ma'am'. I love her already. She's such a sweetheart just like her mother.

Her mother, Erza Fernandes is also one of my best friends. I have a lot of friends here in Magnolia. Erza is by far the coolest person I have ever met. She has beautiful long scarlet hair. Everybody in Magnolia scared of her since she used to be part of the 'gang' back when she was in high school. Besides, she's pretty strong too.

I looked up to Erza. She's like an older sister to me, Cana, Levy and Kinana since she's the oldest from all of us. She's thirty plus something, she never tells me her real age but she looks really young for someone who has a fifteen years old daughter. She works as a nurse at the Magnolia hospital while her husband, Jellal Fernandes is the head surgeon there. Wendy takes after her father's look, Jellal has blue hair just like Wendy but her hair color is darker.

"Wendy, you can leave now. I can finish all this myself. Besides, don't you have a 'date' with Romeo?" I find myself smirking for saying that.

Suddenly a blush crept across Wendy's small face. Her face looks almost like her mother's hair. That is so cute.

_Stop teasing the girl, _my subconscious tell me. She annoyed me again.

"Urm- It's not a date, we're just hanging out. W-We're just friend you know. Besides, I don't want to leave you with all of this, just yet."

Yeah right, just friend. "You don't have to tell me that Wendy. You have my permission to leave. I can finish all of this myself. It's okay."

"B-But-."

"Wendy, I know that Romeo already waiting for you." I push the girl to the door and grab her bag too. It's not like I'm shoving her way. I just want her to go and have fun with Romeo. They're cute together. I'm sure the boy must be bored already waiting outside.

"Bye Wendy." I waved my hand at her and watch her leaving the room.

After that, I turned around to the huge pile of files and sigh. "Damn it."

While I'm busy clean up the files, I can't stop myself from thinking about lots of stuff especially stuff involving Gray. The guy has been calling me few times but I just ignored him. I'm too tired to deal with all the dramas. It has been a week since we argued at the beach. Also now that Rogue is back, meaning I have to give him my answer. Plus, Natsu, Gray's friend is here in Magnolia. The guy keeps calling me to go out with him which annoyed the hell out of me.

"Huh, Lucy Heartfilia. You're in a lot of mess now."

* * *

**- **_**Few minutes later -**_

After I'm done with some of the files, I decided to take a break in the office. Right now, I'm alone since everybody already went home. I walks to my table and started to eat some of the chocolate that I left in the drawer.

_You're gonna get fat if you keep eating that, _SHUT UP!

"Damn it Levy, she didn't even wait for me. Man, this chocolate is so good."

After finished eating, I took out my phone and check on it. "Wow, lots of missed calls and-."

.

.

_**From: Gray Fuckingbuster**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Time: 17:00**_

_**Why didn't you pick up my phone calls?**_

_**I wanna see you a.s.a.p. **_

_**I really MISSED YOU!**_

_**I wanna talk about our son Jake. **_

_**You better come and see me or I'll go to Jake 'again' and confess everything. **_

_**Also I wanna talk about US.**_

.

.

"Oh my God, he is so annoying."

I really am mad at him right now, I cannot believe he went to my house to see Jake without my permission. Loke told me about it. Thank God, Jake doesn't ask me anything about Gray. If he does, I don't know what to say.

.

.

_**From: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**To: Gray Fuckingbuster**_

_**Time: 17:30**_

_**I didn't pick up your phone calls cause I don't want to.**_

_**I don't wanna see you at all. **_

_**I don't MISSED YOU!**_

_**I don't wanna talk about MY son Jake with you. **_

_**You better get lost or I'll strangle you to death. **_

_**Also I DON'T wanna talk about US.**_

_**And STAY OUT OF ME AND JAKE'S LIFE.**_

.

.

"That will do it, now, next message." I scroll down to the next one, surprisingly it's from Natsu.

_Sooner or later, you still going to have to face him blondie, _she's right. But maybe not for now. I need time to think about strategy.

.

.

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Time: 16:10**_

_**LUUSSHHYY!**_

_**First of all, I am so sorry about what happened between you and Gray. Droopy just told me about everything (you know, your marriage and stuff). I didn't have anything to do with him burning the papers, I didn't know about that at all until now. Trust me. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME)**_

_**Second, I MISSED YOU LUUSSHHYY. I'm in Magnolia already. Why didn't you pick up my phone calls? I wanna see you. I have a lot to talk to you about. (Don't worry, it has nothing to do with droopy) We can meet secretly if you want. How about today? Droopy's busy right now, so?**_

_**REPLY THIS A.S.A.P**_

.

.

Poor Natsu, it's not like I don't want to see him. I do and I really missed the cheerful guy although, it's just that- "Urgh, what the hell. He said it himself that 'Droopy' is busy."

.

.

_**From: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Time: 17:35**_

_**Firstly, sorry that I have been ignoring you (you know why right?)**_

_**Second, sure if you wanna hang out today. **_

_**Meet me at The Clive Diners around 6:00 p.m (you know where is it right? If you don't, just give me a call)**_

.

.

"Okay, Natsu is done. Next is- Oh God." I check on the next message and it is from Rogue.

.

.

_**From: Rogue Cheney**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Time: 16:30**_

_**Hey Luce, I'm back. I missed you already. Can we meet tonight? I'll treat you dinner ^^/**_

.

.

"Damn it, I already said to Natsu I'm meeting him."

.

.

_**From: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**To: Rogue Cheney**_

_**Time: 17:40**_

_**Hey Rogue, missed you too. I'm sorry, I already had plan for tonight. How about tomorrow since it is Saturday, we could have breakfast together ^^/**_

.

.

"I'm sorry, but I think that's for the best, for now of course."

_How long are you going to avoid him, you can run but you can't hide same for the Gray's matter, _oh shut up other me. I'm just not ready yet to face everything.

"Next message. What the-."

.

.

_**From: Loke Stellar**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Time: 16:55**_

_**Lucy oh my wonderful and beautiful cousin. Aries and I have 'something' to do at the moment so we left little Jake at the Gajeel's. He insisted it okay. We will be back home late, don't wait for us. Xoxo. **_

.

.

"Something huh? Probably on a date at some 'love motel'. Tch." Typical Loke but that's good cause I don't want him doing 'something' at the house.

"Oh look at the time. I better get going now. Need to go to The Clive Diners."

* * *

**At The Clive Diners,**

After few minutes of driving in my precious 'Wagon', I finally arrive at The Clive Diners. I parked the car and walk inside the restaurant. The place looks packed, I said hello to some of the people that I know. Kinana's there, waitressing of course. She's glowing now, I heard she's one month pregnant. Good for her.

Suddenly I heard someone yelled my name, "LUUSSHHYY!"

I look for the source of yelling and of course it is Natsu. He's the only guy who called me like that. The pink haired guy already at the table while munching some hamburger. I walk to him with the brightest smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Natsu." He then put away his hamburger and gives me a big 'bear hug', typical Natsu.

"Oh Luce! You look absolutely fantastic now."

Aww, I'm flattered. He looks good too. His wearing a simple plain white v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans. He seems taller too. "Thank you Natsu, so do you."

* * *

I really have a great time hanging out with Natsu, he talks a lot about his work. It's kind of annoyed me but it wouldn't kill me to listen for it now especially that we've lost contact for six years. And I'm glad that he didn't even mention Gray name because I don't want to know about that guy for now.

"So Natsu, enough with your 'work' talks. I want to listen about your 'love' life?" I emphasized on the word 'love' and smirking after asking him that. You see, Natsu is the kinda guy who doesn't give a shit about 'love' at all. All he thinks about is his work 24/7 and of course his funny dad, Mr Igneel and his cat name Happy. A cute fluffy fat annoying blue cat.

"Love? W-well actually-." he suddenly scratch the back of his neck with his left hand. Oh, he seems nervous and I find this amusing.

"Actually what Natsu? Oh my God, you found yourself a girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend? Well I found something much better than that."

Oh my God. Natsu Dragneel has finally found someone. "Who is it? It's a 'she' right?"

"Of course, I'm not gay. Well, actually, SHE is not my girlfriend or anything. My dad introduces her to me. So she is sort of like my 'fiancée' now."

"…"

"I'm getting married Luce." Said Natsu while smiling happily.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled and it shocked Natsu. He almost drops his fries on the table. Seriously, this is much better than girlfriend. He's getting himself a wife. The cheerful Natsu who thinks nothing about work is finally settling down.

"Well, it's not like I really wanted to get married now, is just that, my dad keep bugging me to get a wife. And he keeps asking me for a grandchild. Stupid old man."

"Aww Natsu. That is good news. You really need a wife, someone who could take care of you."

"I was thinking about making you my wife but now that you still- you know- well you get it right-."

"What are you trying to say huh?" don't you dare bring 'that' up Natsu.

"As I was saying, you're not available. Even if you do, I bet someone will kill me in my sleep for that. Someone who has droopy eyes and-."

"What's her name?" I decided to cut him. I don't want to know about that droopy guy.

"L-Lisanna Strauss."

"That is really a beautiful name. How old is she? What's her job? How does she look? Is she nice? Who-."

"Wow, eager much."

"Just answer my question ash brain!" Did I just call him that? I'm beginning to act like droopy now.

"Fine, no need to yell. You sounded like droopy now. Well, she's 25, just like you. She works at the advertising company. She has short silver colored hair with blue eyes. She really is nice, she doesn't talk much, and she's a bit shy. But Happy likes her. That's good enough for me."

"Wow, look at you. Your eyes sparkle when you talk about her." It is true, it really does shining and glowing. I bet he must like this girl and he even blush a bit. Natsu Dragneel, the fiercest lawyer in Fiore just blush in front of me. That must the first ever and now he looks more mature.

"Stop teasing me Luusshyy." And there, he's back. The childish Natsu.

"Aww, you're so-." As I was about to pinch Natsu on his cheek, suddenly-

"MOMMY!" my son Jake is standing on the bar counters waving at me. Besides him is Gajeel busy eating. He looks hungry. Why didn't I see them before?

"Luce, is he yours?"

Shit, why did Gajeel bring him here? Now, Natsu must be wondering a lot. Wait, did Gray tell him about Jake too?

I ignored Natsu's question since Jake is now running toward me. He jumps on my lap and hugs me, typical Jake. Always do whatever he want to do even if he's in a public place.

"Mommy!" said my son who still hugging me.

"Jake, honey why are you here?"

"I got hungry and Gajeel's out of food so he treats me food here." Said my son and pointing at Gajeel who still busy eating, I bet he didn't even realize that Jake is out of his sight.

"Urm- Luce." Suddenly Natsu cough a bit to get our attention. Before he could say anything, my son points his finger at Natsu and-

"Why do you have pink girlish hair?"

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me?" Natsu said while tightening his jaw, he's pissed now.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are a 'guy' right? It is weird for-."

"Jake, honey, don't be rude." I have to cut him before something happen. Never ever said Natsu hair's pink especially in front of the man himself. According to Natsu it's actually salmon which I don't think so. The last guy called his hair pink, ended up in a hospital for a week. Poor guy.

"But mommy, Aries is a girl and she also-."

"Honey, this is my friend Natsu Dragneel. Be nice."

Suddenly both boys look at each other and said nothing. Both looks like they were about to killed each other. Why is that?

"So you the little 'droopy' huh?" oh my God, Gray told him about Jake.

"Huh, what's that pinky?" bad move son.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch, you really are something kid. I like you."

Suddenly Natsu ruffle Jake's hair and smile at him. And Jake also smiles at him. That's weird. Is this the beginning of their friendship? I don't get them at all.

* * *

Suprisingly, Jake and Natsu could get along well. I'm not that surprise since Natsu himself kinda like a child even that he is 26 years old. Also, Gajeel decided to join us, he also gets along well with Natsu. That's the first time since Gajeel don't easily get along with other people. The only guy he hangs out with is Rogue since they're cousin after all. Speaking of Rogue, I wonder what he's doing now. If I didn't meet Natsu, I would have already meet Rogue.

****Ring Tone: 2NE1 – Go Away****

As I was busy listening to the boys talking- well more of an arguing about food, my phone started to ring and when I check the ID caller, it's an unknown number. I wanted to ignore it but I need to excuse myself from the boys, it is too annoying listening to them arguing about food. Natsu and Gajeel are really more childish than Jake.

I walk outside the restaurant and answer it, "Hello."

"Finally you picked up." Shit, bad move Lucy.

"…"

"I cannot believe you, when I asked you out. You gave me lots of excused but when ash brain asked you out, you DECIDED TO GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"I did not GO OUT WITH HIM!" He think he's the only who can yell at me.

_Yeah you go girl, _my subconscious smirking which is kinda creepy.

"Don't lie. I can see Natsu is laughing with Jake besides him and that metal freak guy is pinching my son's cheek. MY SON THAT IS!"

What the- is he around here? "How did you-."

"I have eyes you know, and stop looking around. By the way, I love it more when you let your hair down instead of putting it like a stupid bun and what's with the too flashy pump. You should wear heels, it look good on you,"

Okay, this is freaky? Where the hell is he? I can make my hair any kind of style I wanted. Also any kind of shoes I wanted. "Where the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter now, tomorrow let's have breakfast together or I come to your house."

"I-I can't, I have plan." That's not a lie, I do have plan with Rogue even though he still hasn't reply my message yet.

"WHAT PLAN?"

"Bye Gray." Then I hung up on him. I'm not in a mood to handle that guy.

"Stupid Gray."

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the bush near The Clive Diners,

"How dare she hung up on me and call me stupid!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 7 x x**

**A/N: **Honestly, this is like the worst chappy ever (even for me) I don't know why. I write this when I'm sleepy (again) hope you guys like it though.

You know how hard it is for me to put Lisanna's name in this. Haha. I'm not a NaLi shipper okay. But after doing a little thinking, Natsu need someone too and so far Lisanna is the right person.

Also, Wendy as JerZa's daughter. I LOVE IT. I wish there's someone who wrote story about them being a family. Please let there be one. I want to read about that so badly

Yes, I'm a HUGE FAN of 2NE1, the Korean girl band.

Hahaha, okay, that's all from me.

**xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 8**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairing :** **Lucy x Gray**

**A/N: **So I'm back a little fast this time. The idea just came and I had to go with it. I gotta be fast. Oh, before I forgot, THANK YOU to all of the fantastic readers. I LOVE YOU *kiss kiss* you guys made my day become more bright even though I'm more of a night person XD

Anyway, when I read **Fairy Tail chappy 318**, I couldn't stop laughing at Rogue's real name. It is just surprisingly funny. I like it better as ROGUE. And Frosch is just too adorable. Why does he always look like he's crying? What a 'pussy' cat XP

Oh well, whatever. Moving on. Ignore the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

**At the Doranbolt's beach house,**

"Where the hell is he?"

As I walking around the house, I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu hanging out with Lucy. Its 9.45 p.m now and he hasn't return yet.

"Argghhh!" I slump myself on the couch while keep looking straight at the front door.

.

.

.

* * *

_**- Few minutes later -**_

****Car Sounds****

"Huh, is that Natsu?" I walk to the window and see that Natsu is parking his car, so I ran back on the couch grabbing the remote television and turn it on. I put both my feet on the coffee table just to act normal.

"Gray? Aren't you supposed to be at the resort?"

I turn myself around and see Natsu standing near the stair while holding a plastic bag, probably fill with snacks.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Did I just said that, I sounded like my mom now.

"Tch, relax 'dad'. It's not even 10 yet." Said Natsu sarcastically.

"Well, you could've at least called me." Crap, I do sound like a 'dad'. Maybe I should practice that now. I mean I am a dad after all. Maybe I should-

"Okay 'dad'. I got some snacks here. Want some?" Then Natsu took a seat next to me and put the plastic bag on the coffee table. From what I see, the plastic bag does full of snacks. The unhealthy snacks.

"No, I made you dinner. I left it in the refrigerator." Still focusing my eyes on the television.

"Nahh, it's okay. I had dinner at Lucy's- oh you're not supposed to know that."

What the hell. "So, you have fun with Lucy?" I am trying my best to calm down. He had dinner at Lucy's. Didn't he and Lucy just eat at The Clive Diners? What after this breakfast too?

"Look Gray, we're just hanging out. It's not my fault she likes me and hates you. You know better why she hates you right. Besides-."

I couldn't listen to all of this shit anymore. So I stand up and walk straight to the stair leaving Natsu. I'm just too tired and pissed right now. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Gray wait!"

I ignored Natsu's yelling and keep on walking straight to my room. Once I in it, I jump on the bed with my back facing the ceiling and buried my face in the pillow.

"I need strategies."

.

.

.

* * *

_**- Two days later -**_

**Still at the Doranbolt's beach house,**

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars~"_

While I was busy singing happily and preparing the breakfast, Natsu walks in the kitchen wearing just shorts and he's shirtless. He smells like sweat. He's probably went jogging at the beach before that.

"You seem happy today?" said Natsu while gulping the orange juice disgustingly.

"Yes, I am happy today. I'm making breakfast. Care to join? But stay far from me, your smell is disturbingly awful."

"It's called sweat Gray. Chicks dig it."

I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat far from him. I don't want his smells stuck on my waffle. We're both now facing each other, both on the edge of the table.

"So Gray, wanna tell me why you're happy, yesterday you were glooming around the house." said Natsu as he keep eating the waffle with a sauce. Who ate like that?

"Well, I have a date- well sort of a lunch date with Lucy." I said it proudly and smiling likes an idiot in front of Natsu. He suddenly stopped his eating and looks at me weirdly.

He lift up his fork and then point it at me, "What did you do ice princess?"

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Oh c'mon. I've known you since kindergarten Grayson James Fullbuster. You must've done something. Lucy wouldn't just go out with you that easy. Now, spill it popsicles."

What is he? A mind reader or something. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said while trying my best not to look at his gaze. His stupid lawyer gaze. Act cool Gray.

"I know about you stalking Lucy." Now Natsu is leaning back on the chair and looking at me weirdly, again.

"I DID NOT STALK HER!" This is embarrassing, how did it he knows about that.

"Oh really, than what's with the stupid binocular you had and that stupid weird looking long jacket. I saw you at the restaurant Gray. You're wearing the hat I gave you and you even drove your 'Audi'. Last time I checked, you're the only who had an 'Audi' in Magnolia."

"Hey I bought that binocular to use on- well on something and that long jacket is a gift from- I don't remember and it was hot that day so I'm wearing a hat."

Crap, I'm suck at this. I should have just asked Max to stalk for me. Stupid Max and his stupid honeymoon. I need a new guy to do the stalking thing.

"You just admit that you were at the restaurant." Said Natsu while smirking at me. He's good. He's a lawyer, of course he's good in this shit.

"W-Whatever okay. I'm still going out with her today."

"What did-."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I screamed at him and left the table. Man, I just act like a stupid teenager in front of Natsu who acts like my dad. I can hear Natsu laughing at the table. Actually, I really do something so that Lucy agrees to go out with me.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK (two days ago)**_

"_I need strategies."_

_I get up from the bed and grab my phone, I dialed Lucy's phone number. She better pick it up this time because if she don't. I swear to God, I drag myself to her house._

"_WHAT!" Oh God, she's so loud even at night._

"_I wanna see you Luce."_

"_Oh my God Gray, didn't I told you that I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AT ALL!" again, with the screaming. What is the matter with this woman?_

"_Hey, no need to yell. We have to meet Luce. I'm gonna keep bugging you if you keep on saying no. I am not stopping until you agree to go out with me. I know where you live, your work place, Jake's school, all of your friend's in Magnolia and everything. That's right I know everything." Now, I am beginning to sound like a desperate lover- no more of like a desperate stalker. Mom will be disappointing if she knows this. _

"_So? Do I give a shit about that?" Tch, she's trying to sound confident. _

"_Oh yes you do. If you don't, I'll took my chances to call the 'higher authorities' about all of this." Man, I sound really desperately stupid now._

"_And who's that? Natsu Dragneel?" I'm not going to use Natsu anymore. He's probably on Lucy's side now. The stupid pink haired lawyer is off the list. _

"_I'm telling my mom about it." Yeah, mommy will definitely help me. No one can fight against the great Ur Malkovich. _

"_YOU WOULDN'T." that's right. If mom found out about we're having a son together. She'll definitely come back to Magnolia and do everything to get us back. She always wanted a grandchild and she loves Lucy too, more than she loves me. _

"_Yeah, I might even tell my sister too." As much as I love winning, I hate myself for being childish. Well, mommy and Ultear always help me sometime. Why didn't I think about this before? _

"_Urgghh! I hate you, you know that."_

"_Aww. I love you too. So?"_

"_Fine, we can meet but on Sunday cause I have plan tomorrow."_

"_Okay, can I pick you up at your house." That way I could accidentally meet my son. _

"_Sure, why not since Jake won't be around."_

_WHAT! "Why, where did he go?" There goes my plan._

"_He's leaving tomorrow to Crocus with the Dreyar's to visit Mr Iva- why the hell did I tell you this. Bye."_

_And then she hung up on me again. Why does Jake always hang out with the Dreyar's?_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"Oh look at the time. Gotta get ready now."

* * *

_**- Few hours later -**_

I am now standing in front of Lucy's apartment door. I didn't bring her a flower or anything, that's not my style. I am wearing a black leather jacket which Lucy gave it to me on my 20th birthday. I still love the jacket just like I love her. Inside I'm wearing a plain white t-shirt, I also wore my lucky jeans today. I think I look sexy enough.

****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**

So after I push the button for the doorbell, as usual, I wait patiently.

As the door swing open, I was hoping for Lucy to greet me but too bad, it is someone else. Someone who had stupid annoying plus disturbing lion's mane look alike.

"What are you doing here?" Loke open the door and he is shirtless. Why the hell is this guy shirtless? He's wearing only a boxer, a stupid looking boxer with too flashy stars on it. Why does Lucy have to live with this guy?

"Hi, I'm here to-." As I was about to say something, Lucy walks in. She looks so hot, she's wearing skinny jeans that look really good on her slender leg and a white blouse. Oh my God, we looks like a real couple now. And she put on black leather booties. That could match my jacket.

"Oh Gray, you're here." Said Lucy looking annoyed, I can see that she's checking me out. Ha, it's too late to change. We're both eyeing each other now. I can't help but smirking at her.

Loke decides to interrupts our gazing. "Lucy, are you seriously going out with this douche bag?"

Oh no he didn't "Hey watch what you're saying pal."

"I'm not your pal dimwit."

"What did you-."

"Enough, both of you dimwits." Suddenly Lucy walks to me and turn to face Loke with her back facing me.

"Loke, yes I'm going out with this douche bag." Lucy points her finger back at me. Okay, that's hurt, "I'll be back soon."

I can't help but stuck my tongue at Loke and making annoying faces at him. He's trying to hold his anger now, I can see that he's clenching his fist.

As I was busy teasing Loke, suddenly Lucy hit my 'little Gray' and it hurts like hell. "Stop that Gray."

And then she walks to the stair leaving me in pain. "Damn it."

"Sucks to be you." Loke stuck his tongue at me and then walk inside the house and slammed the door.

* * *

_**An hour later**_** at the 8Island Restaurant,**

"So Luce, do you like the food here?"

"Hmm."

An hour ago, during we were in a car, I couldn't say anything because my 'little Gray' is hurt so I don't have the energy to talks. I'm just focusing on my driving. While for Lucy, she keeps on looking on the road. So there goes our awkward moment. Now even in the restaurant, I kinda felt awkward.

When we walk inside the restaurant few minutes ago, there is nobody in it and Lucy doesn't seem interest on asking the reason why. Well, she knows how I 'roll'. I kinda rented the whole place just for us. I should be doing this on dinner date not on a lunch date. But then again, who cares. So that's why we were both eating in this restaurant with nothing but a sound of jazz music.

"Have you ever been here before- oh wait- of course you do. You lived here."

"Hmm." Damn it, do something Gray.

"C'mon Luce, say something instead of 'hmm' every time I ask you something."

"What do you want me to say? I don't have anything to say." Said Lucy as she keeps her focus on the food.

"I wanna talk about us."

"What about us?" she stopped eating and focus her gaze on me now. That's better I think.

"Everything, let start with why did you leave me six years ago?"

"You know why Gray." Why do people keep saying that to me?

"I don't Lucy, even if you think I do which I don't, then tell me why."

I really want to know why she left me six years ago. Why she suddenly ask me for a break up when we were sort of doing fine back then. I just want to know the reason, that's all.

"You seriously wanna know that Gray!" Lucy suddenly looks like she's gonna explode in here and it scared the shit out of me. Where are the waiters when you need them?

"Yes, I do." I find myself intimidated by her.

"Fine, the reason why I left is because of Juvia."

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Seriously, what is up with her and the Juvia thing?

.

.

.

.

.

"I knew about you cheating on me with her Gray."

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh c'mon. Don't act all surprised now. I know about you supposed to married Juvia in the first place. You only married me because you had no choice. We slept together accidentally. Your married me because only to protect your family- whatever the hell it is. That is why you had to play along and acts like a good husband you are when you're actually not."

"It is not-."

"I'm not finished yet moron." Okay, she scared me, dear God, protect me.

"You said it yourself that everything will be fine. You promised to be there for me. Being the fools I am, I believed you back then. And I'm trying my best to be your friend but you're not. When you had problem, you didn't even bother telling me about it. Instead, you tell Juvia. I thought I was supposed to be your wife and friend."

"…" Is that how she thought about after all this years?

"Did you know how lonely I am when you're not around? Your mom is always busy with working and Ultear with her studies. I felt so lonely living in that stupid mansion of yours. You only had time for me at night but then you had to sleep so we only got like what, an hour to talks which was not enough for me. I wanted to work but you- you have to be all bossy and controlling on everything. I hate my life when I'm with you."

"Luce, I-I'm so-."

"SHUT UP! I'm not done yet." She yells while slamming both her hand on the table. All of the sudden, the jazz music stop.

"O-Okay, c-carry on." I'm in love with a monster.

"Did you know what Juvia told me six years ago?"

"…" I just give her a signal using my hand for her to carry on. I don't wanna say anything before she yells again.

"Actually, did you wanna know why I couldn't get along with her? Because she is a one annoying bitch that kept on clinging on you like some parasite and I admit I was jealous-."

I couldn't help myself from smiling after hearing that, she was jealous of Juvia because of me. Aww, I am so ha-

"- She even had the guts telling me that I was holding you back on what- I don't give a damn about. She said it the nice way but still, that bitch really pissed me off. I was really close on murdering her back then."

"…" Wow, my wife is really a monster. A monster that I love so much.

"And like I said before, I knew about you cheating on me with her."

Okay, back to reality people, "When did I ever cheat on you?"

"You seriously gonna act liked you don't remember?"

"Well, I don't recall any moment about me cheating on you!" It is true, when did I ever cheat on her.

"On your 20th birthday, I couldn't be with you at the party because Michelle was sick and I had to go to Zentopia just to take care of her. I was thinking about staying longer at her place but being the foolish girl I am, I went back to Fiore the day after cause I missed you-."

"…" oh shit, I think I remember 'that'. She shouldn't suppose to know about 'that'.

"- So I drove myself back to your mansion-." She suddenly closes her eyes and breathing. Oh dear God, please don't bring 'that' up.

"- As I walk to your- I mean OUR room to check on you, there you were sleeping with Juvia on OUR bed. She's wearing nothing but an undergarment and of course being the parasite she is hugging you. And YOU were naked!"

There she said it about 'that'. I remember well about 'that'.

.

.

.

Back then on my 20th birthday party, Juvia was too over excited about me turning 20. And I know the reason why she is too happy, it is because Lucy's not around. She's always so happy when Lucy's not around. But when Lucy's around, she turns to this gloomy girl.

Anyway, at the party Juvia secretly drank some of the beer which Mest provided it. Stupid Mest. She drank about three or four bottles I think. And she is liked the worst drinker ever. So I had to be the nice guy that is and decided to do something. By the time I want to take her home, it's raining outside and so I just let Juvia slept in the guest bedroom. My mom weren't home. Ultear of course sleeping with Mest.

I didn't realize that Juvia crawling to me that night, thank God, she didn't rape me or anything. And also thank God again, that I didn't do anything to her because I was too tired. I'm not saying I will if I'm not tired. It is just that usually at night when it is raining, I had the habit to kinda do something to Lucy. Well, that was in the past.

When morning came, I woke up first and the first thing to do is to check if I still had my boxer's on and I did. I was so shocked that time. By the time Juvia woke up, I already moved her to the guest bedroom. She was a really heavy sleeper.

Now I know why Lucy keeps on ignoring me after my 20th birthday, after that we're both always arguing almost about everything. Well, usually, she started it.

.

.

.

"Actually, I'm not naked, I still had my boxer at that time."

"So you admitted that you slept with her." Tears were starting to falls out of her eyes.

"N-No! We didn't do anything. You know I always thought Juvia as my sister right?"

"You don't sleep with your sister and wore nothing Gray. And last time I checked, she was 17 years old that time. An underage girl that is. "

"Listen Luce, first of all. I'm sorry that I never think about your feeling. Second, for the last time, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HER! I would NEVER sleep with her or other girl besides than you. And you know I had the habit of sleeping in my boxer right."

"…"

"Look, the reason why I didn't go to you when I had problems back then is that I don't want you to- well let just say that my problem is only for me." That just sounds not right. What is the matter with me?

"I was just trying to be your friend Gray, You said it yourself that we should try to get along. I'm not saying that I will get in your way with your problem. I just want you to share it with me not with someone else."

"I know but- well usually Juvia's the- well, back then I didn't know you very well. I just thought that you would hated it if I babbling to you about my problem and stuff."

"Well, you could've at least try Gray." Yeah, maybe if I tried back then. We wouldn't have this conversation now.

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward

.

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me all that six years ago Luce?"

"Cause I don't want to. I'm just too tired about everything. I just want to go away and live like a normal people instead of living like a bird in a cage."

Wow, what a jerk bastard I must've been back then, keeping her like that.

"Then, why didn't you tell me about Jake? And don't tell me cause you don't feel like it."

"Because I thought our divorced was real and also you were probably married to Juvia and lived happily ever after. Maybe- I thought that it would be fine for you not to know about Jake. Besides we were fine living without you."

"How could I be fine with it? Did you know how hurtful it is for me to keep on living without you around?"

"…"

"After you left lot of things happen especially things involving my family. At first I couldn't care less about it because I only thought about you. I want to find you but I can't. Being the oldest in the family, I had to be responsible for all the shit that happens and it is sucks."

"…"

"Usually when I went home, you would always be there for me waiting. You would always listened to my story and keeping me company at night. But then you're not. You left me without telling me the reason for it. You left me hanging you know that."

"…"

"That's why I used Max to stalk on you. When I found out that you lived well with Jake, I was happy that at least you were okay. I just keep in mind that maybe you don't need me so I just continue on handling all the problems that I had. That's why I decided to find you when everything was okay. And I'm sorry that it took me six years to it."

All of that, it's true. Max always keeping me updated with Lucy's matter. I couldn't just forget about her that easy.

Suddenly Lucy's smiling a bit. "Look at us, we look like we're in some kind of drama and shit."

"Yeah, so are we cool now?"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Urm- you know- now that we being honest and everything?" Why does this woman always scared the shit out of me. Being a mother does change her a lot.

"Are you kidding me? I am still mad at you for burning the divorce papers."

Shit, she's not going to let that go huh. "Lucy, I have told you before right, I AM NOT DIVORCING YOU!"

"WHY NOT?" Her face look like it was about to explode.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Now, were both yelling in the restaurant. Thank God, it is just only us here. Wait, did she just blush a bit after hearing what I said about me still loving her? Or is it because that she's fucking mad now?

"Lucy, please. I really do love you. I would do anything just for you. Please."

"Then divorce me!" Oh she is a stubborn woman.

"Except that. Why can't you give us another chance?"

Lucy's then crossing both her arm on her chest and pouted at me which is too adorable.

"We should do this Luce for the sake of Jake. He deserves to know about his real dad and that is me. Sooner or later he will find out about it."

"Gray, I-."

"If you don't wanna give US a chance then give ME a chance to be a good father to Jake. And then-."

I cannot believe that I'm about to say this but I had to. I think this will probably be the best. I can't have her hate me forever. It is just too painful to be hate by someone you love.

.

.

.

.

.

"- I might reconsider about letting you go."

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 8 x x**

**A/N: **Yes, this is the longest chappy so far. At first I was thinking about divide this into two chappy but I don't want to. I need to finish it fast. Haha XD

Anyway, looks like Gray agree to let Lucy go. Haha, a chance for Rogue perhaps (GraLu fan, don't kill me just yet) I'm trying to make their conversation more dramatic but after doing a little thinking. I don't want to that.

By the way, the song that Gray sings is from **Astrud Gilberto – Fly Me to the Moon**, one of my favorite classic songs. I got that from the movie **Down with Love**, also one of my favorite movies.

So, that's all from me.

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 9**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairing :** **Lucy x Gray**

**A/N: **Hola my beautiful, gorgeous and sexy readers! XD

As usual THANK YOU FOR WHOEVER READ MY STORY. I love you guys, come and let us spread the love together now *flying kisses everywhere* catch if you want it.

So, here's chappy 9, I hope its good enough because I wrote all that while listening to some rock-clubbing-jazz-ballad music XP so my attention thingy is running everywhere.

I know some of you guys still think that this will be the happy ending Gray and Lucy forever kinda thing, hey it might not okay. Don't get your hopes up. Lucy might only be Gray's friend instead of lover or wife because my focused on this story is the FAMILY thingy. Haha.

Now, I want to share (again) with you guys about this quote I found on **Facebook** (who own by you know who) by **Bitchy Quotes** and I love it. Here goes,

_**Lil girls still fall for looks and swag. Basic bitches fall for the money. Real Women fall for love and loyalty.**_

So which one you guys are? I'm all of the above. Hey, money is important okay cause they don't grow on tree. Okay, I'm bored so that's why I shared that but you can ignore it if you want.

Anywaaayyy, back to earth people, here's the story. Hope you like it. Sorry for the #$%^& writing skills.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

**At Apartment 505,**

"Jake."

****games sounds****

"Honey."

****games sounds****

"Sweetheart."

Okay, I've been trying to get Jake's attention for past two hours- no actually, two days. He's been ignoring me for two days after 'that'. He's now sitting on the couch while Loke's laptop on his lap and play that annoying game called- whatever the hell it is. Something about killing aliens, I think.

Now, I'm standing in front of him holding a tray of fresh baked cookies. I even wore the apron that said 'I LOVE YOU' given by Jake himself on my birthday last year. "Jake, look I'm making your favorite cookies."

****games sounds - louder****

"Die aliens, die. Feel the wrath of Jake Redfox." Yelled my son that still acts like I'm invisible. He seriously changed his last name huh.

"So you're still a Redfox now?" According to Jake, that is his 'new name' now. I looked at him but he just keeps ignoring me.

****games sounds - even louder****

.

.

.

Here's what happen two days ago. The day before my son started to hate me. I'll start from the day of my so called lunch date with Gray Fucking- no Fullbuster.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK (two days ago)**_

_**At 8Island Restaurant,**_

"_- I might reconsider about letting you go." _

_Oh my God, is he serious? I don't know if I should be happy or sad._

_Oh my God, you did it this time blondie.__ Even my subconscious is shocked. _

"_Really Gray? You would do that." I looked at him and I can see he's clenching both his fists. Is it really that hard for him to let me go?_

"_Well, if that's the only way you would allow me to see- I mean to be part of my son's life then I'll do it. I'll divorce you. We can do it for real this time."_

"_I-I don't know what to say. T-Thank you I guess." Thank you? What the fuck is wrong with me. That's not the right words. _

"_S-Sure. Anything for you Luce." Then he's smiled a little which I don't think it was sincere at all. _

_After that, things got more awkward between us. We ate our food, and then Gray drove me home. He didn't even say anything while driving. He also didn't even walk me to the door, and what hurt the most, he didn't make any eye contact with me. I guess he must be really hurt by my so called proposal. _

_._

_._

_._

_When nights came, at home, I was so lonely since Jake's not around. He already left yesterday morning with the Dreyar's to visit Mr Ivan at Crocus. The Dreyar's didn't mind at all, in fact Cana was so excited about it much to Laxus's dismay. He should be back any minutes now since he has school tomorrow. While for Loke, he and Aries were out for a dinner date. So, now I am alone._

_I've been trying to watch the television, you know, to clear things on my mind but damn it. There is no thing to watch, so now I just watch the history's channel which is too boring. _

"_I miss Rogue." The words just came out all of the sudden._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_How dare you miss another man when you just broke your husband's heart?__ Okay, she's right. I shouldn't be thinking about another man right now._

_But honestly, I really do miss Rogue. We still haven't met yet face to face after he got back from Rosemary Village. We didn't even meet yesterday. All because of that stupid Sting Eucliffe._

_Sting Eucliffe is a guy with blonde colored hair, 24 years old and annoying. He is Rogue's step brother. His dad married Rogue's mom. Sting is sort of like Loke's long lost twin brother because he's also a big playboy. He works at the same place with Loke. So that's explained it. He even had the guts to flirt with Erza once but ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. But still, Erza's willing to be his nurse. He used to flirt with me as well but I just ignored him. _

_The thing is, yesterday, Sting got himself into a fight with some girl named Minerva. The girl was his girlfriend or something. She caught him cheated on her with some other girl, so Minerva beat him to a pulp. Rogue even send me a picture message of Sting with bloody noses and broken arm, again and it was really funny. So Sting, being the annoying brat he is, didn't let Rogue leave his side because he scared if Minerva haunts him. So Rogue, being the nice guy and nice brother he is, didn't even leave Sting's side and continue on taking care of him. More like pampering him I think. I don't mind at all but Sting deserves all that. He's been flirting with lots of girl too much. _

_So, I've been spending myself with Aries yesterday learning about knitting. She's good on that. Loke even joined us and he's worst than me._

_****Ring Tone: 2NE1 – Go Away****_

"_Yay, someone called!" I ran myself to the kitchen, leaving the television on since I left my phone on the kitchen counter. Then I picked it up and look on the screen to see who the ID caller is. It is Rogue so- "Hey Rogue."_

"_Hey Luce." Said Rogue with his husky voice, I just love his voice on the phone. It sounds so different._

_Bitch!__ Oh SHUT UP!_

"_So what's up- oh, by the way, how's Sting?" As much as I hate that guy, I still cared about him since he sometimes babysits Jake when Jake's still a baby. He used Jake to get girls. He called Jake 'the chick magnet' but he didn't do that now, not anymore. Jake said that Sting is not as skilled as Gildarts which I don't want to know what's that all about. _

"_Oh he's fine. He's sleeping now."_

_This is what I hated about Rogue when I'm on the phone with him. After he answered any question, he's soundless, liked really soundless, quiet and silent. After a few seconds-_

"_So how was your lunch with Gray?"_

"_Well, it was okay." So far, that's what I think. I even texted Rogue before telling him about the so called lunch date. By the way, I still haven't given Rogue the answer to his so called proposal and he also didn't know that I'm still married._

"_Wanna tell me all about it?" Counselor Rogue is on the show now._

_I jump on the kitchen counter and took a seat nearby the window while enjoying the view of an empty road. "Well, the think is. We sort of- kinda clear things out- about the past and everything."_

"_Well, that's good. So what's the problem? You sounded very depressing by the way." Oh, counselor Rogue is so good on detecting my mood now._

"_How do I say this- Urm- Rogue- I'm still married to him." There I said it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Are you serious?" he sounds shocked._

"_I'm dead serious, I just found about it recently. It turns out that he never signed the papers."_

"_That son of a- Oh my God- This is- Oh my God." Okay, why is he like that, liked too shocked. He's not the 'wife' here. I am. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Rogue, are you there?"_

"_Y-Yes I'm still here. So what are you gonna do about that?" So now, he's being talkative huh._

"_Well, I've been asking for a divorced ever since and few hours ago during our lunch date, he kinda agree on divorcing me." which I still don't know if I should do it or not._

_That's because you still had feelings for your husband, idiot!__ Is that really is?_

"_That sounds re- I mean okay I guess. There must be something he wanted right?" Okay, I swear to God that I just heard Rogue sigh of relief. _

"_Yeah, he wanted to meet Jake and be part of Jake's life."_

"_Well, he's still Jake's father Luce. There's nothing you can do about it." _

"_I know but I told Jake that his father died in a train accident- Oh my God, stupid me for saying that stuff. I've been dishonest to my son his whole life. What if he hates me if he found out that his dad, Gray Fullbuster is still alive?"_

_Jake of course will definitely hate me for that. I bet he's going to murder me. I made him believe that Gray's dead. And worst, by a train accident? I don't know why I said that. I am the most horrible mother ever._

_And don't forget, the worst wife ever.__ Yeah, and that too. _

"_Lucy, like it or not. You have to talk to Jake about that. As much as I hated Gray too but I still think he deserves to know about Jake." Rogue is different from Loke. Loke told me to ignored Gray and act like nothing happen which I couldn't do it at all._

"_I know but-." Suddenly I was cut off by Sting's loud screams. Even I can hear it from my phone._

"_Urm- Lucy. I'm sorry. Can we talk tomorrow? Sting having a nightmare again, he kept dreaming about Minerva drowns him in a pool."_

_Wow, seriously? I wonder how scary Minerva is, even the great Sting is afraid of her. "Sure why not. Call me tomorrow?" _

"_Okay, I'll call you and then we can talk more and remember, don't think too much. Tonight, just relax."_

"_Okay, I will. Bye Rogue."_

"_Bye Luce, Good night." And then I hung up on him. After that, I jump off the kitchen counter and- "Oh my-."_

"_IS IT TRUE THAT MY DAD'S STILL ALIVE?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Honey, you're home?" There's my son standing next to the kitchen door looking very angry I guess. His face is turn into a tomato now._

"_ANSWER ME!" he yelled._

"_Sweetie, I-." As I move closer to him, Jake took a step back and he started crying._

"_I HATE YOU!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jake."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh my God, he said the three words. The three words that I could never imagine him saying it especially to me. _

_Then I find myself slump on the floor with tears started to fall off my eyes. Jake's already started running to the front door, he slammed the door hard._

_Few second later, I got up and chase him. I walk outside the front door and heard him banging on Gajeel's front door. By the time I reach Gajeel's house, Jake's already inside._

_Gajeel who is completely outer shocked and still has his hand on the door knob was about to close the door, but I managed to catch up- "Gajeel, wait!"_

"_Hey Lucy, what's going on?" I ignored him and ran inside his messy house. I saw Jake's closing the door to one of Gajeel's room I think._

"_Sweetie waits."_

_****BAMM** (the sound of a door being slammed)**_

_So I knocked on the door while ignoring Gajeel who is standing near the wall looking annoyed by the loudness of the door knocking. Even his cat, Panther Lily is awake from his nap due to the chaotic situation._

"_Jake! Open the door!"_

"_NO!" I knocked again, hard this time._

"_OPEN THE FUC- I MEAN THE DOOR NOW!" Now, I'm the one who yelled at him._

"_NO! As from today, I am no longer a Heartfilia. I don't know what I am. From now on, I am Jake REDFOX!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" now, Gajeel's the one who yelled._

"_So Miss Lucy, you can leave the REDFOX's residents now!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So after hours of trying to get my son's back which didn't work at all. I went home. Gajeel already made a promise to have a talk with Jake later and he also said he will take care of him. I really wouldn't mind because they do get along well. So I trusted Gajeel on that._

_Now, I've been sitting on my bed hugging both my knees and of course crying my hearts out. Where's Loke when I need him. He still hasn't home yet. Its eleven p.m now._

"_My son hated me." I can't seem to get the word out of my head._

_._

_._

_._

_****Ring Tone: 2NE1 – Go Away****_

_Without even bother to look who is the ID caller, I answered my phone hoping it was Loke but it is not-_

"_Lucy what did you- Luce, are you crying?" It's just Natsu._

"_Oh hey Natsu, no I'm just watching this romantic movie. It is too sad." Then I cried even louder. At least I could let it out to someone._

"_Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"_

_I stop my crying and focus on Natsu. "Huh, what are you talking about?"_

"_Luce, what did you do to Gray?"_

"_Seriously, what are talking about? I didn't do anything."_

"_Well, after he went home, after your so called lunch date, he locked himself in his room and cries. Liked for real, he's CRYING!"_

"…" _Gray's crying?_

"_He ate all the ice cream while watching stupid romance chick flick movies and also CRYING NONSTOP LUCE!"_

_Did Gray cry because of me? Because of what I said?_

"_He annoyed me Luce, when I asked him about your date, he cries. When I mentioned your name, he cries even louder and it is killing me to see that he's crying."_

"…" _I couldn't say anything, I'm speechless._

"_Seriously, what happened?" ask Natsu but I just ignore him and hung up. Then I throw my phone away and buried my face in the pillow._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The next day,_

_So I couldn't sleep at all all-night due to my broken hearts. I've been crying nonstop and I don't even think there are tears anymore. Jake went to school as usual with the help of Gajeel's. He said that Jake told him everything and Jake even cried as well._

_Again, with the help of Gajeel, he called Levy too telling that I'm having a day off. Loke and Aries were shocked with everything after I told them about what happened. Loke even tries to go and killed Gray but Aries manage to stop him._

_I spent the whole day being calmed by Loke and Aries. Rogue did call me but I didn't tell him anything. Besides he's busy with Sting. Apparently Sting hurt himself last night, he fell off the bed and making more damage to his broken arm so Rogue had to take him to the hospital. _

"_My son hated me." I keep saying that all day long._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"JAKE REDFOX, LOOK AT ME!" now I yelled at my son and slammed the tray on the coffee table.

Jake close the laptop at look at me weirdly, he even eat the cookies I made. I know deep down he love the cookies, it was his favorite after all.

"Oh Miss Lucy, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." He said with a blank expression.

Are you kidding me? Why he has Gray's gene? Why?

I look on him with both my hands on my hip, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I think I need to go home now. My 'dad' must be worried about me." he even emphasized the word dad with his hand.

"Well your 'dad' is not home, he works until late night okay." I did the same to him. The only reason why Jake is not at Gajeel's place now is because the man is working. Gajeel works as a personal bodyguard or something so he always home late.

"So? I could wait for him because he is my 'dad' now. I mean it is not like-." Before Jake could even finish his line, I already pick him up like a sack of potatoes.

"What the- Hey let go you blonde haired witch!" Jake struggling on my shoulder, he even hit my back which is hurt a little. He's heavier now.

How dare he call me a witch? "What did you called me?"

"WITCH! GAJEEL! LAXUS!" he screams loudly which is annoying.

"Yeah, go ahead and called your 'dad', I'll kill them once they're entering the house."

_That's evil, you really are a witch. _SHUT UP!

I continue on carrying Jake to his room, once I in it. I throw him on the bed and then closed the door. I took out the chair from the corner of his room and took a seat in front of him with a very determine look. Jake's face already red like a tomato now. He even pouted while sitting cross leg on his bed.

"Now, Jake 'REDFOX', you listen to me. You are not allow to leave this room until I said so." I said at him without even blinking. He even did the same with his looks.

"Look I know you're mad, but please just listen to me first."

"Miss Lucy I am not a-."

"Shh!" I made a signal to silent him. "You can speak after I'm done, if you interrupt me, I swear to God, I'll tell Emily that you still suck your thumb while sleeping." I can't help myself from smirking, I can be a really terrible plus witch mother sometimes.

_You are really A WITCH, a bad one that is. _Of course, how do you think I survived all this years?

"…"

"Good, now first of all. I am very sorry for being dishonest to you about your dad. I had my reasons for that which you are too young to know about."

"…"

"It's true that your father is still alive. In fact, he's even in Magnolia right now."

"…" Jake widening his eyes, he must be shocked that his dad is closer than he could imagine.

"Your father, Gray Fullbuster his name is. He is one year older than me. We met six years ago when I used to live with your Aunt Michelle back in Fiore. We met at some clu- some place." I couldn't say that we met at some club, that's too much detail.

"…"

"Anyway, it was love at first sight-." It is true, Gray do catch my heart when I first met him even though he look really like a spoiled rich bastard. "- We just you know fell in love then. We were both young and in love and then decide to get married. It was the stupidest thing ever. We thought we could managed thing out but-."

Okay, that was a really big fat lie. We didn't get married because we wanted too, it because that Gray's mom forced us to do it for the sake of- you know why right.

"…"

"-but things didn't work out between the two of us after few months. So we broke up. It's not like he didn't love me anymore or anything, it's because he's busied with working and stuff." I'm lying again but Jake's only six, he doesn't need to know about everything.

"…"

"You see, your dad come from a rich family. They have this big company and your dad is the heir to it. He has lots of responsibility, being the oldest and the only boy is really hard, even for him. I can't live like that you know, I came from an average family, I don't like being controlled and being decides on everything. Your dad is a control freak and you know how I hate about rules and stuff."

That is so definitely true, whenever Gray and I are going out for a date or something, he always decides for me on what to wear. At first I don't mind since he got some good taste but after a few times, it bothered me like hell.

"…" Jake is still looking annoyed by me.

"I started to know about the pregnancy after a week I live here in Magnolia. With the help from Loke and Erza, I managed to survive. Just remember that, I don't regretted being pregnant at all. You are like the most beautiful thing that ever happens in my life."

"Then what about you still married to him?" Jake asked me, he even hold both my hand from shutting him off.

What? Did he hear about that too? "Urm- Well- You see- Before this, when I left your dad, I kinda signed some divorce papers but he didn't even signed back. In fact he kinda destroyed it. Don't worry I had that problem covered."

_Really? You do? _I think, I'll figure something out later.

"Why did he do that?"

Should I really tell him the real reason to that?

"Look, I'll tell you when you're old enough. I promise I'll tell you everything. You're six so you're not supposed to know the whole detail okay. Now, can you forgive me first? Please don't hate me."

Suddenly Jake sighing, "Mom, I don't really mean it. I'm just mad."

He called me mom again, "I-I'm sorry Jake." Then I grab him to sit on my lap and hug him. He also hugs me back.

"It's okay, I'm just mad at you because you lied to me. I thought you said that there shouldn't be any secret between us. I even told you that I'm the one who shaved Frosch's butt."

Oh, seriously why does he have to be Gray's kid? He's too smart for six years old. By the way, Frosch is Rogue's cat. Poor cat being shaved by the butt by Jake. The mastermind to the plan is of course his one and only evil's partner, Sting Eucliffe.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I promise no more secret after this, after you're old enough."

Then my son's pouted, "Fine, but can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does my dad love me? If he does, why didn't he find me six years ago?"

"Of course he does. Like I said before, he's been too busied. Actually he does know about you since six years ago, he just don't have the guts to meet you. He was afraid if you hated him so he just watches you from far."

_Are you sure that is all blondie? _Jake doesn't need to know everything now.

"Really? What a pussy?"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Gajeel told me, he's been teaching me vocabularies now." Damn Gajeel, teaching my kid some unacceptable word.

"He's not a pussy okay, he is a real man. Much more manly than Loke-." I smile a little after saying that. "- In fact he looks exactly like you. He's pretty handsome you know."

"But not as cute as me right?" said my son's proudly.

I can't help but pinch his nose, "Of course, you're the cutest. But you're so much like him. Your attitude and behavior."

"I bet he's a great guy right?"

"Yup, he even said to me that he wanted to meet you. Do you want to meet him?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sure I guess, I would love to see him. I wanna see how handsome he is."

Then I hug Jake and kiss him on a cheek, "Yes, so Mr Jake Heartfilia, when do you free?"

"Urm-." Jake's making his thinking faces and then- "How about this weekend, cause I'm kinda busy during weekdays."

"Seriously, what are you? Are you really my son?" He's busier than I am.

.

.

.

After the whole drama mother son thing, we just hang out together just the two of us watching movies in my room on the bed. Jake's telling me what did he do while he's with Gajeel and everything. We even gossiping and discussing about Loke's annoying behavior. You know the typical stuff we usually did.

"I bet Gajeel's missing me though?" said Jake while munching some of Loke's favorite snack. He stole it by the way.

"Don't worry, he still had Panther Lily. And Levy too." Then we're both laughing.

"Can I still called him 'dad' cause that kinda annoyed him and it was fun."

"Sure why not, as long as you don't called him 'dad' in front of your real 'dad'."

"Why not?"

"Well, your dad, Gray is the kinda guy who's easily got jealous on something especially 'something' that belongs to him. Hey, I've been living with him for a few months so I know him well."

That is really true, Gray can be really possessive sometimes. That's why is I felt like living a cage when I'm with him. I'm not even allowed to talk to the butler or the male maids back then. What a jerk. Anyway, right now I am glad to have a very understanding son like Jake. I'm glad that he doesn't asked much. He really is the beautiful thing in my life.

Suddenly, Jake jump on my lap and- "Hey mom, do you still love dad?"

.

.

.

.

.

Should I be honest to him about that? "Well, I-."

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere at Magnolia's Hospital,

"Damn it Gray, I told you not to eat all the ice creams at once idiot!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 9 x x**

**A/N: **Dunn dunn dunnnn. You guys must hate me now, right? Haha, I know and I love you too XP seriously I'm not good in deliberating and describing stuff so it is like baking to me. I just mix everything and bamm, there you go, Chapter 9 (that doesn't make sense at all right?)

I KNOW I PROMISED you guys there will be more Rogues' on screen time with Lucy but I didn't do it. I AM VERY SORRY OKAY. I just had to go with the Jake and Lucy thing. I promise I'll do it on the next chapter.

Because on the next chapter will be all about Rogue since he didn't get any chance being on the spotlight before. Haha XD So see you guys then. Bye!

**xoxo **


	10. Author's Note

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT THE NEW CHAPPY! DON'T KILL ME JUST YET!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**(**seriously I laugh when I think that I'm actually an author :p**)**

Alright. First of all I am very very sorry. I couldn't update chapter 10 because I still haven't finish it. It just about 70% now, the other 30% is still locked up in my memory bank.

I can't promise you guys when I'm gonna update but maybe before next week. In the mean time, please bear with me and my laziness. Thank you, I love you.

The truth is I was busy solving something personal, family and friend matter something like that- Okay that was a little tiny bit lie. The problem is not that big, I just making it big *damn you Amy* but actually I was caught up with THE SIMS. I just found out that I have that game in my lappy so, I keep myself busy building houses. It was fun. I have tons of ideas of making new houses so I gotta use it all up.

Also, I've been following too many stories now so I definitely have to read it all up first. People just keep on updating some new and interesting stories nowadays. Lucky me cause I love to read XD

Soon after that, my laptop was being attack by a virus, I don't even know how the hell did he (the virus) got in. So Mr Lappy here kept on spacing out, not responding and shit. Stupid virus! Now I can't even played the game in peace and also go online in peace. I don't know when I'm gonna fix Mr Lappy.

*sigh* anyway, before I forget I wanna say BIG THANK YOU to all the loveliest, sexiest, awesomeness people who read my story *hugs Ichiya's style* haha, c'mon don't be shy. This is for who reviewed my story:

**Mirajane S and Erza S **(the lovely miss mira I believe, right)

**MrPotatoChips **(my all time favorite chips by the way)

**Lillyviolet **(roses are red, violet are blue, are you blue?)

**FairyTailLover333 **(yes, I am a fairy tail lover too)

**1fairytaillover **(if you're number 1, can I be number 2)

**Hotoku **(what does it means? I'm curious, I couldn't find it on Google translate)

**Hikari098 **(hikari mari)

**Rockin' Angels **(right on dude, keep on rockin')

**Scooterx14 **(I wish I had a scooter and then ride it with my future husband)

**Viick Hagnoshi **(Vicki mickey)

I already PMs (that's sounds weird and funny) you guys right.

So here are the shout out for the reader who don't have an account (I can't PMs you, you know) in FanFic:

**Psyka** – Thank you, you always review my story and also I've seen you review others. Why didn't u make an account here? That would be awesome. I would love to PMs you anytime dear *wink*

**Aisyah** – Girl, chill out. Breathe in breathe out. Please don't used caps lock on me :D thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I love you, you also, make an account here *wink*

Okay, that covers all up. I think this is it, the end for my note. I'll see you guys on chappy 10, its 10 baby, I think I'm gonna have some party for that. LoL :p

**XOXO - AMY - you know you love me *wink as sexy as Sting***


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 10**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairing :** **…**

**A/N: **What's up ya'll XD I'm back for another chapter. A little bit late this time cause I was caught up with something. Well, not a little bit late but I think a lot late. So, sorry you guys (*3*)

So first thing first, big THANK YOU and HUGS to all the fantastic (wow, fantastic baby) readers *flying kiss Gray's style* catch it, you know you want it XP

Most of you guys were wondering what did Lucy said right, on the previous chappy. Well, I'm not revealing that, not yet people. What's that? You hate me? Aww, I love you too *kiss* XD

Now, I wanna share something again (sharing is caring okay) I finally finished watching the movie _**Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X (Live Action) movie **_(you guys should totally check it out, if you already are then good) I LOVE the movie so so so much. I'm in love with _**Takeru Sato**_, the guy who play _Kenshin_, he is too cute *I'm melting like ice cream now* to be a _samurai_.

Anyway, on with the story, so here is chapter 10. Its 10 baby! I'm so proud with myself *pats myself* I felt like flying now. I wanna go party with myself till I'm purple after this. This is the time for Rogue to shine, no more shadow-ing himself. So here is chapter 10.

As usual, the reminder: Ignore the #$%^& writing skills XD

* * *

**ROGUE'S P.O.V**

**At Rogue's apartment,**

****WAKE UP ROGUE! WAKE UP!** (alarm clock)**

As I heard my alarm clock started to 'calling' me, I grab it and turn it off. My step brother, Sting Eucliffe gave me that alarm clock on my birthday last year. At first I find it annoying because Sting decided to put his voice on it but after using it for a long time, I kinda like it. It is very useful especially with his loud voice on that.

"Morning already huh."

I sighed and got up from my bed, tiding it up and then do a little push up on the floor. Just the usual stuff I did in the morning.

After I'm done with the push up, I manage only to do like 50 push up because I'm too tired. Taking care of an injured Sting is liked taking take of a little baby. Sting can be a really big annoying baby sometime. I remember taking care Lucy's son Jake when he was a baby and it was not that hard.

"I missed Lucy." Sighing again and then I grab my towel and walk straight into the bathroom.

"Stupid Sting for being sick."

* * *

Few minutes after I'm done getting myself ready, I decides to prepare the breakfast. I don't usually eat breakfast, I'm more of a brunch person. Since Sting's here and he ate liked six times a day and therefore I had to make something. Sting has his own apartment but he's 'sick' now so I let him stay with me.

"Good morning Sting." I said to the injured boy who already up, probably because he wanted to watch the cartoon in the morning. He's 24 and still watches cartoons.

Right now Sting is sitting cross leg on the couch wearing nothing but a bright yellow boxer, I bet he still haven't shower yet.

He just nodded his head to me and continue his focus on the television while scratching Lector's back, which is his cat by the way. A red brownish colored cat and on Sting's head is my cat Frosch also focusing on the television. My cat has green colored fur and he's wearing a frog cosplay kind of costume. Sting's the one who put it on and Frosch liked it.

"What do you want for breakfast Sting?" I said while patted on Frosch head.

"Urm- how about waffle." Said Sting looking very interested, of course especially it involves food. I don't know how he managed to look good when he ate too much. I never even saw him doing some exercise. The only thing he does is eating, sleeping, working, flirting and- well, whatever. He has his own way of exercising.

Then I leave Sting and his world of cartoon to prepare the breakfast. No matter how annoying and troublesome he is, I still love Sting. He is my one and only younger brother after all. Even that we're not blood related. Our parent died in a car accident when I was 16 years old so ever since that, I've been taking care of Sting with everything. Sometimes my- our cousin Gajeel helped us a little.

Gajeel Redfox, two years older than me is my cousin on my mother side of a family. Gajeel's mom love Sting too much so whenever Sting does something stupid, me and Gajeel are the one who's being scolded because apparently to her, we're not doing our job as an older brother. So Sting gets away with everything but we didn't mind it because after a few times, we already used to Sting being a spoiled brat.

.

.

.

_**- Few minutes later –**_

"Sting, your breakfast is ready."

Sting got up from the couch and leaving the television's on. He even picks up both cats with him to the dining table.

"Oh, that smells great Rogue." He said and then put both cats on the table leaving the cats eating their own food.

"Eat up, by the way, what are you going to do all day since your arm is still- not okay?"

Sting looks at me while some syrup hanging on corner of his mouth, I couldn't helped but feeling a little annoyed by that. I decide to take the napkin and wipe his mouth. He really is worst than Jake or any other kids.

"Oh thanks- I don't know about that- can I come to work with you?"

"You're gonna get bored later, remember last time you followed me?"

"Well, I don't wanna be alone. What if Minerva found me and kills me?" He said and then pouting at me. This is what I knew so well about him. No matter how cool he looks in front of the ladies, he always looks stupid in front of me.

"Minerva didn't even know where I lived. Don't worry. If anything happen, just call Gajeel."

"Fine. I'll stay." Then we're both continuing our eating.

****Ring Tone - Speak Softly Love by Nino Rota****

"Seriously Rogue? Godfather?" Said Sting and then grab my phone away, he looks on the phone and then grinning like an idiot- "Oh, its Lucy."

"Give it-." I snatch away the phone from his hand and answer it to hear Lucy's lovely voice- "Good Morning Rogue."

I couldn't help but smile a little, this is so not me. I can see Sting's smirking like an idiot he is and then leave me carrying his waffle. He probably decides to eat it while watching the cartoons, both the cats also follows him.

Then I focus back on Lucy. "Good morning Lucy."

"How's Sting? Is he getting better?" This is what I love about Lucy, she always concern about everybody even that Sting always annoyed her. However, they always argue like little children. They both looks kinda like a sibling since both have blonde hair.

"Yes, but the doctor won't let him working for a few days." So I'm the one who had to take care of him. What a luck.

"Oh, that's good to know. Urm- Rogue- Can we meet today?"

"Sure, how about we see each other during lunch?" Lunch sounds perfect.

"Okay, should we meet somewhere?"

"How about I pick you up from your work? It's not that far from my clinic anyway."

"Okay. See you then. I have to take Jake to school now. Bye."

"Okay, bye." After that she hung up on me.

.

.

.

After few minutes of spacing out, I got up from the table to clean up everything, leaving Sting laughing out loud annoyingly by the couch watching cartoon.

"Work, Gotta get ready for work."

* * *

**At Rogue's Clinic,**

While working, I can't stopped myself from thinking about Lucy and her marriage status. Well, I'm the boss here so I can do whatever I wanna do. So, then I started thinking about the unexpected meeting between me and Gray at the hospital yesterday. Also, thinking about Gray is making me fired up for no reason.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At Magnolia's Hospital,_

_I was waiting outside on the hall for Sting, he's inside the doctor's room. If Sting hasn't injured himself, I would have already met Lucy but he is my brother, my family so I had to deals with him first. _

_I never liked the hospital because whenever I'm here, I kept thinking about mom and dad. It's been 10 years since their death anniversary. I kinda missed them though._

_._

_._

_. _

"_Damn it Gray, I told you not to eat all the ice creams at once idiot!"_

_Then I heard someone yelled, I look at it and saw a pink hair guy standing next to a black hair guy. I couldn't see the black hair guy face but only his back. _

"_Pink, now who did I know that has pink hair?" I look at the scene again and saw that the pink hair guy seem frustrated with the black hair guy, he looks like he's scolding his son. Suddenly the black hair guy turn himself around to ignored the pink hair guy. I move a bit to have a closer look, and then I saw 'him'._

"_Gray." I whispered silently._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Rogue." The black hair guy said. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Awkward_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There I saw, Gray standing not very far in front of me. He looks paled, probably sick since he's at the hospital, his eyes also look like it was swollen or something. Gray Fullbuster, Lucy's current husband and looking lame as ever. If only I brought my camera, I could take a picture and laugh my ass off on how pathetic he looks right now._

_With full confident, I walk closer to him, "Gray, since you're here, I need to speak with you."_

_He looks at me with a displease expression, "About what?"_

"_About everything-." Suddenly the pink hair guy grab Gray's shoulder and look at me, but his expression is somewhat happy? He then points his finger at me and smile at me?_

"_ROGUE! Long time no see." Then the pink hair guy suddenly hugs me leaving me and Gray shocked._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What the hell?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I push him away since its weird for me to hugs an unknown person especially a guy, "Excuse me, do I know you?" _

_Then, the pink hair guy pouting at me, "It's me Natsu Dragneel, how could you forget about me?"_

_Natsu Dragneel- Wait where did I heard that name before- "Natsu, seriously?"_

_Now, I'm the one who hugs him. Of course I know Natsu, he's my classmate back when I'm studying at Edolas. Natsu happily hugs me back leaving an annoyed Gray._

"_Are you two gay boys know each other?" Gray said sarcastically. _

_After hearing the gay word, both me and Natsu break apart awkwardly. I was about to say something on that then Natsu spoke first._

"_Yeah, we knew way back. We're classmate when we're studying at Edolas University. This guy is the best." Okay that's sound weird._

"_Best in what? Bed? I didn't know you had a thing for a guy pinky-." Said Gray then laughing which annoyed us. Suddenly Natsu smack on the back of Gray's head._

"_Ouch, what the fuck pinky?"_

_But Natsu just ignored him and turn toward me, "So Rogue, do you live here?"_

"_Yeah, in fact, I have my own clinic now." I said proudly and then smirking at Gray who still suffered from the pain of being hit. Poor guy._

"_Really? That's cool. So your dream finally came true huh? How's your brother Sting. I haven't heard from him since we graduated."_

"_Oh he's fine. He's here actually. He had an appointment with a doctor."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After an hour of catching up with Natsu, I found out that Natsu also knew Gajeel, he even hangs out with Gajeel sometimes. Natsu said that he was thinking about staying longer here in Magnolia which pissed Gray. Sting was so happy to see Natsu, they talks a lot about some stuff I don't even want to know about. While for Gray, he is being ignored all the time. It seems that the guy was furious by that. He even keeps on tucking Natsu's shirt and asking to leave the hospital. He looks like a kid who being ignored by his mom._

_After few failed tries, Gray decides to go to the restroom. Natsu and Sting seems happy in their own world talking about girls. Stupid annoying perverted boys. So I followed Gray to the restroom._

_**In the male's restroom,**_

_I walked inside and see that Gray is standing in front of the sink while checking himself out on the mirror. Still the same Gray. I cough a bit to get his attention. He turned around-_

"_What do you want Rogue?"_

_Without even thinking, I just ask what I want to ask, "Why didn't you divorce Lucy before?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_That's none of your business Rogue."_

_What? Not my business? "Of course it's my business." Without hesitation I strike back at Gray who's looking very red, not paled anymore. He's probably burning because of me._

"_And why is that?" He asked._

"_Cause when you divorce her later, I'm the one who's going to be by her side that time." Not to brag but I do feel good after saying that in Gray's face. _

"_Don't get too confident now, hearing you said that, I might not divorce Lucy."_

"_Well, you already promised Lucy to divorce her."_

"_Technically I said I might reconsider not promise- there is a big different on that. Wait, how the hell did you know about that?"_

"_Well, technically Lucy and I share everything."_

_Then, Gray's laugh- "Yeah right, don't make me laugh Rogue. You know how pathetic you are right now. A guy falling in love with someone else's 'wife' is just too lame dude."_

"_Well, a guy who lied to his 'wife' is much lamer, 'dude'."_

"_Well, at least I'm not some home wrecker trying to destroy other people's marriage."_

"_What? You wreck your own marriage long time ago Gray, not me."_

"_Well if you didn't brainwash her, me and Lucy would probably be happy by now."_

"_Said the guy who slept with other girl and naked that is."_

"_Hey, I still have my boxer's on, that time!"_

"_Still half naked Gray!"_

"_Why you stupid emo-."_

_****BAMM** (the sound of a door being slam)**_

_Suddenly, the door was being slammed interrupting our so called fierce arguing. We both turn and saw an old lady holding a mop and a bucket of water. The old lady has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. She's also kinda short, her name from her nametag is Ooba Babasaama, weird name. By the look on her face, she is infuriated._

"_Are you two girlie done?" a very dark aura emitting around her. And all of the sudden I felt myself shivering cause she looks scary, more scary then Erza when she's angry. Even Gray looks paler now. _

"_YES MA'AM!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

.

.

.

After the unexpected meeting I had with Gray, I went to have some lunch at the Clive Diners with Natsu but Gray didn't tag along, whatever, it's not like I care. He went home first.

"Dr Rogue."

That stupid exhibitionist Gray Fullbuster is really an annoying bastard. Just because he own half of Fiore with his mommy's money, that doesn't mean he could do anything he want.

"Rogue."

I hate that guy, if I could only kill him then I got Lucy and Jake all to myself. I gotta do something about this. What if Jake will start to like him and forget about me? Think Rogue, think-

"ROGUE CHENEY!"

"YES! Oh- Yukino. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Yes, clearly I can see that."

Yukino Aguria is sort of my assistant something like that. She is a very slender young woman with a short silver colored hair. I like silver, they're beautiful. Anyway, she's 23 years old. Also, she's my junior back when I studied at Edolas.

"So what can I do for you, Yukino?"

"Urm- I was thinking- its lunch already, wanna go grab something together?"

"Sorry Yukino, I already promise Lucy today."

The truth is, I always have lunch with Yukino but since that now I have made a promise to Lucy- I feel bad to her but I missed Lucy, I haven't see her face to face like too long now.

"Oh, it's okay Rogue. I just go with- Hibiki. Yeah I'll go with him."

"Hibiki? Hibiki Lates, the guy who sells flower near Strawberry Street. That Hibiki?"

"Yeah what about him."

What about him she asked me. "Yukino, that guy's a flirt. Why do you even hang out with him?"

Hibiki Lates, age- same as me or Sting? Whatever, I don't know. He has brownish hair color- Anyway, he is one of the top womanizers in Magnolia, that includes Sting, Gildarts and Loke of course. That guy sells flowers to get chick. I always knew that he likes Yukino, well he likes everbody including Lucy, Cana, Erza and more. However, I cannot believe that Yukino would actually hang out with him.

"He's not that bad Rogue."

"He is a bad influence Yukino. More bad than Sting."

Yeah, another thing is that Sting has a huge crush on Yukino. Sometimes he came to my clinic just to see her. He even plays pretend to be some nice hardworking guy, always helping her with stuff. But when I needed his help, he ignored me. What a douche.

"We're just having lunch Rogue, why do you even care." She snapped at me.

Of course I care, that what I thought but then again why do I even care so much. I just don't want her to- okay, I don't know what but I don't like her with that Hibiki guy.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt? It's not like he's hurting me. We're just going to eat."

"Yukino, you're like a sister to me-."

"I'm not your sister Rogue, I'm just your friend so- but still you don't get to say who should or shouldn't I hang out with. You know what? I'm going, bye."

Then, she walks out of my office and slammed the door.

_****BAMM** (the sound of a door being slam)**_

.

.

.

.

.

"What is up with women and slamming door? Ugh!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 10 x x**

**A/N: **Okay, sorry if this one is a big SUCKY cause I really don't have more idea to do this. I keep on thinking about the next chapter so- Rogue will be so disappointed in me.

Anyway, yeah Miss Ooba Babasaama (the master of the Lamia Scale guild) is there as a cleaning lady XP Hibiki also there, as usual as a womanizer.

Oh and another thing, the ringtone I used for Rogue is sooo him. Very mysterious and emo like.

Plus we got a little bit of Rogue and Yukino there. Don't hate me RoLu fans cause I think that Rogue also look good with Yukino. They look adorable *squealing* anyway, that's all from me.

Sorry again for the late update.

PEACE (^_^)v

**xoxo **


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 11**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**xx pairing :** **…**

**A/N: **What's up ya'll! Sorry for being a lazy person. I was busied lately. Well I'm busy-ing myself with THE SIMS 3. How cool is that XD

So as usual, BIG THANK YOU TO THE SEXIEST READERS OUT THERE. You guys are the best and I love you so so so much *kiss kiss*

I don't have much to say here, however, have you guys watch **Fairy Tail the Movie **yet? I know I did and it was awesome but not as awesome as **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**. Now that one is a killer I tell ya. Go ahead and check it if you haven't watches it.

Anyway, in **Fairy Tail the Movie**, there's a lot of NaLu moment going on in there. I keep telling myself "don't scream" cause the big bad dragon (my brother) is sleeping in the dungeon (his room) so I squeal silently. Haha XD

Bleehhh, moving on with the story. So here's chapter 11. Reminder: ignore the poor writing skills *thank you*

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

**At Magnolia's Shopping Mall,**

"Damn it, where the hell is he?"

.

.

.

_**- 15 minutes later –**_

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD! I LOST HIM!"

Yeah, I am Gray Fullbuster and I lost my one and only … SON. Lucy will be so disappointed in me. She'll definitely kill me. The one 'thing' that looks exactly like me, had to disappear. All because of my stupidity, I was too caught up with the reflection of myself on the window glass, damn me for being so good looking-

"Now, it's not the time idiot!"

She trusted me and now what have I done-

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**At the Doranbolt's beach house (Gray's current house now)**_

_****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**_

_._

_._

_._

_****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**_

"_Get the door pinky!" damn it, I'm trying to enjoy some movie here._

_._

_._

_._

_****Ding Dong** (doorbell)**_

"_The fuck- oh wait- he's not home- ugh!"_

_So I walked to the front door without even bother of my look, I still haven't showered yet and I'm only in my boxer. _

_Wait what if it's a woman at the door- nahh, who cares as long as it's not Lucy. Besides she doesn't know where I live. Probably the pizza guy._

_As I open the door, I was shocked to see Lucy standing in front of it looking like an Angel from heaven, she's wearing a beautiful white dress just below her knees and holding a paper bag. I forced myself a smile and she look at me from head to toe and then look away, blushing. Why?_

"_Ack!" I realized that I was half naked, I quickly crossed both my arm on my chest, this is embarrassing and yet she's blushing because of my hot body perhaps. Damn, I still got it. Well done myself for having such divine body-_

"_Gray, please stop complimenting yourself." She said bluntly._

_She's a mind reader, "Hey Lucy, come on in." I said shyly._

_._

_._

_._

_The awkward moment has finally come. Right now, Lucy and I are both sitting on the couch facing each other. Well not really because we kept looking away. I think both of us find this situation very uncomfortable after the whole drama thing. _

_Then out of the blue, she started the conversation, "Don't you have a shirt to put on?"_

"_I kinda lost it, besides you know how I always walking around butt naked- since you're here so I'm holding myself a little bit from stripping." I can't help but give her a sly smile which makes her more annoyed with me._

"_Whatever, you're not that 'hot' to look at anyway." She emphasized the word 'hot' with her hand and then smirking at me._

_How dare she say that? I am very hot, hotter than the volcano- "Why are you here anyway?"_

"_Natsu told me you were sick-." She stops and glance at me, well I think she's looking at my body and I hurried cover my chest with both my hand, "-and so here I am, visiting you."_

"_Aww, you do care about me. How sweet." I can't help but making my cutest face ever in front of her._

"_So here." She pushes the paper bag toward me, so I pick it up and check it._

"_Eep, is this the chocolate cupcake?" Again, I'm brightening in front of her. She remembered my one and only favorite cupcake. She always made it for me back then when I was sick. Some people craving for soup when they're sick but not me, I'm craving for her- well her cupcake. _

"_Don't over thinking it, I just made it because- Jake asked me to do it so those are the leftover." She's blushing._

"_Thank you Luce." Hah, I am so going to show this off to Natsu later, but where the hell is he anyway?_

_Lucy seems nervous cause she kept looking around the house, playing with her hand and she even bit her lip. If only I had the chance to bite that beautiful lip and- well I want to bite something more than that._

"_So Gray."_

"_Huh?" Shit, I'm trying to fantasize about something here._

"_I already told Jake about you and he said he was fine meeting you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah and he was really excited about it. So how about tomorrow-."_

_Without even letting her finish her sentence, I stand up and- "Tomorrow sounds perfect!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

.

.

.

"Stupid Gray!"

I keep hitting my head with my fist and I don't give a damn about people who keep staring at me. Yeah, let them see how I failed being a dad, a husband and a son. I could only imagine what they're going to say to me later if they found out about it.

.

.

_Lucy, "I hate you Gray, I should never trusted you. Jake is better off having Rogue as a father. Divorced me and so I can make another baby with Rogue."_

_Mommy, "Why do I even bother giving birth to you, you stupid son. I didn't have the chance meet Jake and now I will never have the chance to buy my one and only grandson his first car."_

_Ultear, "You're such an idiot, loosing someone that looks exactly like you. I am so embarrassed having a brother like you."_

_Mest, "Not cool dude. Not cool!"_

_Natsu, "Tch, maybe if Jake was my son, he wouldn't be lost. You are a disgraced to all human being, ice princess."_

_Rogue, "You bastard, why do you have to shows up and ruining everything. Now, be gone so I can marry Lucy and have more babies with her."_

_Loke, "I should have killed you when I first met you."_

_Kinana, "I thought you were different but I guessed it wrong. No more free French fries!"_

_._

_._

"NO! Not the French fries."

Without even realized it, I already on my knees crying on the floor in the middle of a shopping mall. I'm such an idiot, a big jerk that is. I am nothing but a big perverted exhibitionist. I can be never be a good father- I'm better off dying alone-

.

.

Alone forever.

.

.

And ever-

.

.

"Daddy!"

Why is that sounds so familiar?

"Daddy!"

"Huh! Jake? Where are you?"

I quickly stand up, find the source of my son's voice. I keep turning around, I could almost feel like I'm going to puke somewhere. This turning around thing in the middle is making me dizzy.

Then I saw his tiny hand waving at me. He was standing in front of an ice cream shop and there's a dude holding his hand. How dare he hold my son's hand?

So I walked to him, then- "Jake! Where were you? I was so worried about you." I hug my son tightly, damn, I'm getting softer nowadays.

"Hey dad, I was here all along eating ice cream."

I look at him and he smile at me. I think I'm melting on the inside just like those ice creams. Suddenly the dude that is STILL holding my son's hand coughs a bit. I look at him furiously- "Who are you? And please, you can let go his hand now."

From his look, I can see that he's very considered on how he looks. He's wearing a very fashionable style clothe. He wore a tinted glass and looks very stylish on him and has a very dashing silver-ish hair color. He's not a pedophile is he?

"Oh sorry." He let go Jake's hand and then- "Dad, this is Rusty, he own this ice cream shop."

I tilted my head to the side to check out Mr Fancy Pant's ice cream shop. It is very- too colorful and fill with kids. Man, I will never enter a place like that.

"Hi, I'm Rusty Rose, owner of the Rusty Rose's Ice Cream Shop." He smiles brightly at me and I swear to God that I could see a stars and flowers shining right behind him.

I shake his hand- "Hi, the name's Gray Fullbuster, owner of this child- I mean father to this lovely boy."

"Yes, Jake just told me about you. You look- wow, you look exactly like him."

I look at Jake and then at Mr Fancy Pant- "You're not the first to say that." Then I chuckled alongside Mr Fancy Pants.

.

.

_**- an hour later -**_

.

.

So after the whole I-lost-my-son-incedent, I apologized to Jake for being careless and bless his heart that he's not going to tell Lucy about it. I even thanked Mr Fancy Pants for looking out for Jake when I was- lost somewhere.

Now, Jake and I were having a very delightful lunch at one of the fast food restaurant here at the Magnolia's shopping mall. To be honest, I'm not a fan of fast food because they're not that healthy and since my son loves it so much so I decided to just eat it as well. I mean, it's not like he's eating it every day. I'm going to have a word with Lucy later about Jake's interest in fast food.

In the past few hours, I learned a lot about Jake. He is so much liked me. He's proud with his looks, just like me. Well, we're the Fullbuster have some pretty good looks blood in us. Even my late dad was a good looking guy. So thanks dad and great grandfather.

I also found out that the reason Jake's always hanging out with the Dreyar's is because he have a crush on Emily, the daughter of Laxus and Cana, that's their neighbor. He kept telling me how cute Emily is, how funny she is, how he's going to marry her someday. When he said something about marriage, I already had the urge to cry, my boy is growing up but too fast. He's only six and he's already thinking about the future. I'm so proud of him. Lucy's doing a great job raising him and somehow it is making me guilty for being such a jerk father.

I look at Jake and- "So Jake, I'm sorry for everything." Now, the drama's here.

He put down his fries and look back at me smiling, "It's okay daddy, mommy told me everything. I understand. Besides, what's important is that you're here now."

Yeah, my boy is growing up, don't cry Gray. Don't you dare cry you jerk.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Ask my son while smirking at me. Yeah, we Fullbuster love to smirks.

"I'm not crying. I have something in my eyes." I look away and grab the napkin to wipe the tears. Just a little tears, nothing much. And I already see my son's laughing while eating.

"Anyway, I like that Rusty guy. He seems nice." Change the topic now.

Then, Jake look at me weirdly, "You're not supposed to like him." He said.

I'm confused, "Why?"

"That guy has a huge crush on mommy."

.

.

.

.

.

"What!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, they used to go on a date."

"WHAT!" I raised my voice loudly and people started to look at me annoyingly. But I just ignore them.

"I knew you're going to do that. Well, don't worry. Mommy doesn't date him anymore because he always bought me ice cream and because of that I had a cavity, that's what Rogue told me."

I growled hearing that stupid emo guy's name.

"But until today, Rusty is our supple- suplie- supplier- yeah that's the word. Supplier for ice cream."

"So does this Rusty guy still like mommy." Please say no, please say NO.

"I think he does, he was just asking about mommy a while ago."

Damn you Mr Fancy Pants, and I was about to like that guy. I bet he was faking being nice to me. I'm going to buy his stupid shop later and turn it into some café for old folks. Hah, no more kids that is going to hang out over there-

"It's not just him you know, there's a lot of guys that has a crush on mommy."

"Really now?" I said sarcastically- "Why don't you tell daddy who is it?"

"Okay!" Jake said with full enthusiasm.

Breathe in, breathe out Gray, "Enlighten me then."

"Okay, you know Rogue right so I don't have to tell you that. He likes mommy since high school."

Breathe in, breathe out Gray.

"Did you know Rogue's brother Sting? Yeah, he's blonde and he likes mommy too. He used to babysit me when I was a kid. He's nice but Loke called him pervert plus I heard from Kinana that Sting likes Yukino which is Rogue's assistant. But Cana told me that Yukino likes Rogue. So that's pretty complicated."

Okay, good to know. All I need to do is get this Yukino girl with Rogue. But what I'm going to do with the blonde head.

"Anyway, then there's Dan Straight. Loke's friend. They work at the same place. Dan was a funny guy who's in love with mommy. Last year during Christmas, Loke's having a party and Dan keep chasing mommy around the house saying how much he love mommy and it was so funny when Gajeel got annoyed by him and choked him with the mistletoe."

"Gajeel?" Who the heck is this Gajeel?

"Don't worry about him, he's our neighbor and he's in love with Levy, mommy's friend."

That's a relief, okay for this Dan guy, I think I'm going to kill him later.

"Moving on. We have Zeref. Yeah, the emo dude. That's what Loke called him. He was very pale and always wore dark clothing. He's one of mommy's students. He's weird but also nice. When mommy rejected him, he was so sad. He even tried to killed himself. But soon after that, Loke got him a girl name Mavis. She's so cute and Zeref fall in love with her, love at first sight style so he's old story."

Good, I think I'm going to send this Zeref boy some fruit basket later as thank you for not being obsessed with my wife.

"Urm, who do we got next?" Jake's making his thinking face while drinking the cola.

"There's more?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, Hibiki. But he's already over with mommy. Urm- oh, my homeroom teacher. Mr Lahar. Very nice guy. He always asks me about mommy. So he definitely like her."

I am so going to report this to the school's authorities. How dare he ask my son about Lucy instead of focusing his ass on his job.

"Then- there is- Rufus Lohr, the owner of the Lohr's Bakery. Gajeel said he was a 'homo' but I don't even know what a 'homo' is. But I do know that he likes mommy because he only gave mommy free discount for a cake. Well he gave some to Erza too if he wanted to live longer. Erza's also one of mommy's friend."

This one also will be on my list for buy-his-damn-shop-and-destroyed-it. Breathe in, breathe out Gray.

"Ah, Zancrow. The mechanic. This guy is so obvious, every time mommy sent her car for a checkup. He always was shirtless. Maybe he's trying to impress mommy with his body. But I heard that Hughes, one of Rusty's friend like him. Gross, a guy likes another guy."

Tch, how pathetic. Impressed a woman buy showing some abs. What a low life- wait- I did that to Lucy too sometimes. Whatever. I need to find this Hughes guy so he could distract Zancrow.

"Who do we have next? Urm- Bixlow. Yeah Bixlow. I don't know what he did for living but he always around town once in a month. Loke told me he was a 'pimp' at Fiore. Whatever but he's pretty rich. And he always asking mommy's out but mommy doesn't seemed to like him."

A 'pimp' huh, he is so not on Lucy's list but he's on my list. I would like to see how much money he got. I bet he can't beat me. I am Gray Fullbuster after all, the richest guy in Fiore- well after mom.

"I almost forgot about Midnight."

"Midnight? Is that even a name?" Who the heck named himself Midnight?

"I don't know his real name but people around town called him Midnight plus he's always around night hours. He's nice, he works as a tattoo maker, I think. That's what Gajeel told me and he's the one that taught me how to draw. He's very good with that. He likes mommy too, of course."

What do I do with this Midnight guy, maybe I should stuck him in a coffin and throw it somewhere at Mount Hakobe. Yeah, that will do it.

"So daddy, you got yourself a lot of competition to win mommy's heart."

I laugh when I heard my son's words, "Are you kidding me, none of these guys that you just mentioned ARE worthy enough to be my competition."

"Very confident, I like the way you think bigger me." Jake's smiles at me and I smile back at him. We do look so much alike.

However, right now I feel like killing someone named Max Alors, I cannot believe he didn't tell me about whole of this. Even though Lucy's not dating these stupid people for real but this is some major important information.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot me."

"Did mommy say anything about me? Her feelings about me? Something like that."

Suddenly my son's grinning, oh he know something. "Yeah, but I'm not telling you." Then he stuck out his tongue to me. Damn kid.

.

.

_**- couple of hours later -**_

.

.

So now it's almost late in the evening and I'm driving in a car, with Jake sitting next to me. He was listening to the mp3 player very loudly with the headphones on him. We were on our way to my place, well- Mest's place but who cares. I'm planning on having a slumber party with my son later. Tch, a slumber party, I'm such a girl.

Then suddenly Jake's tucking on my shirt and said, "Daddy, shouldn't you call mommy first."

"Oh yeah, you right." I nodded at him. It's not like he's listening to what I said.

So I dialed up Lucy's number and put it on loudspeaker.

Few second later, she answers it, "H-hello G-Gray."

"Hey Luce? Why are you panting?" This sounds weird.

"W-What is it G-Gray?" She's panting again.

Thank God, Jake was busy with the mp3 player, "Urm, I was wondering if I could take Jake to have a sleepover at my place?"

"A-Aahh, stop it. I'm sensitive there."

.

.

.

.

.

The fuck, did she just moan. What the hell is going on? "Lucy, what the hell is going on over there?"

She didn't answer my question instead I heard some guy over the phone, he said, "Wow, you're getting better at this. This is so worth my day off."

"Bullshit, what the fuck is going on Lucy?"

"A-Aahh, n-no. S-Stop it." She said while moaning loudly on the phone and I think I'm blushing now. Thank God again that Jake was looking out on the road. Oh my God, my ears. What the hell is she doing? Is she doing what I think it is?

"S-Sorry Gray, C-Can't talk. H-Have f-fun w-with Jake. B-Bye."

"N-NO! Don't hang up on me!" Damn it.

"Daddy?"

I was startled hearing Jake's calling me, I look at him and he's making that weird face again, "Why is your face look like a tomato?"

"Change a plan, we're heading home. Your home."

With that, I speed up towards Lucy's house.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment, Loke just returned from the airport. He just sent his girlfriend there. Apparently, Aries had a meeting in Fiore leaving our poor guy over here very gloomy and devastated- again.

So as he open the front door, "It's good to be ho- OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 11 x x**

**A/N: **Dunn dunn dunn. Haha, now go ahead and think what might happen at Lucy's apartment and who is this mysterious guy that makes our dear Lucy's moaning XP and why is Loke's cursing when he entered the house.

Yeah yeah yeah, don't hate me too much kay. Laters baby *wink*

**xoxo **


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 12**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **Hola everybody, let's do the rumba! Wooo XD I'm so happy, why? Because I just got my paycheck and I get to buy ME some cloth. Shopping!

First thing first, BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE SEXY AND AWESOME READERS WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY. You guys ROCK! Yeah! XD

So have you guys read **Fairy Tail Chapter 327**. Spoiler: Rogue is evil people! The nerved he has. He's 'inviting' the dragon in. The fuck is his problem. No wonder he doesn't want Lucy to close the door. I bet he's being possessed by some evil powers. Poor guy *sigh* and that spoiled brat princess is really annoying. Yeah yeah, go ahead and cry. Huh. Other than that, that chapter is making me cry. Good job Mr Hiro for making me cry T-T

Anyway, why don't we just proceed shall we- alright. So here's chappy 12. Hope u like it. I'm trying my best to make it 'wow' here XP

As usual, ignore the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

**At Lucy's Apartment,**

"_Hey I just met you, and this crazy. But here's my number, so called me maybe."_

Yeah, I'm singing because I'm happy. Why? Because it is Saturday, my day off and most importantly, Loke's out spending the time with Aries. She got to fly to Fiore for some work stuff, so later, note to myself- get ready for some gloomy Loke's around the house. Other than that, it's my son's date with Gray. As much as I hate the guy, but I have to give him a little bit, tiny chance.

He looks so cute when he came to picked up Jake earlier this morning. He was wearing the leather jacket that I gave him on his 20th birthday with plain white t-shirt and jeans. He looks so hot actually, but I'm not going to say that to him. That's like suicide to me.

_Aww, you talk something nice about your hubby wobby, _shit, I forgot, I have some stupid subconscious in me.

Well, of course I find him 'warm' and a bit cute. I didn't falls in love for nothing. He was my first to everything. And now with Jake's in the picture, they do look so much alike. Gray and his son, spending time together. How cute-

****Ding!** (microwave sounds)**

"Food!" I get up from the couch, leaving the television's on and run towards the kitchen.

"Damn, I'm starving." I'm too lazy to cook, so just some microwave meals for me now.

.

.

.

_**- Few hours later -**_

.

.

.

In the last few hours, I already watch few romances's movie over and over again, I got my manicure and pedicure done and it looks beautiful. I am so proud with myself.

Besides that, I've been cleaning the house a bit. I even found out that two of my favorite high heels are ruined. This is definitely Loke's work. Note to myself again- kill Loke.

At first, I was thinking about having Levy's here but Gajeel already stole her away from me. Good for him I guess. Sooner or later, he need to settle down for real, he's old- well not that old but still, he needs someone, besides his cat to take care of him.

In the end, I spent my day off alone. I think it's worth it. Now I am sitting on the couch, watching some another romance's movie and waiting for pizza guy to arrive.

****Ding Dong** (doorbell) **

"Is it the pizza guy?" Yeah, I'm still hungry. No biggie cause I ate like guys sometimes. Food is very important.

I stand up, run towards the door excitedly and open it-

"LU!" Said the guy standing in front of me with annoyingly grins plastered on his face.

"What the-." He hugs me very tightly and then walks off to the living room leaving me completely stunned.

.

.

.

.

.

The hell is he doing here?

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you watching, Lu?"

"Sting, what the hell?" I slammed the door and walk towards him and kick his feet off the coffee table- "Feet's down!"

"Ouch, grumpy much." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

I look at him furiously, with both hands on my hips- "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored, Rogue's out of town." He said with much sorrow in his voice.

"Out of town?" I didn't know Rogue's out of town, he didn't say anything to me at lunch yesterday. Is he going somewhere? Of course he does, but he usually told me about it.

"Yes, apparently he and Yukino had to go this stupid- whatever the hell it is work stuff for two days."

Yukino? His assistant- since when did Rogue started to go somewhere with his assistant. I thought he always go outstation for works alone.

_You think too much blondie, are you jealous or something? _Oh shut up, I'm not jealous, I'm just curious.

"Lu, why are you making that face? Are you thinking about Rogue- with Yukino? Are you jealous?" Sting's said while smirking at me.

Tch, me- jealous? He's got to be kidding me. "Aren't you supposed to be jealous? Didn't you have a crush- no- you LIKE Yukino right?" I emphasized the word 'like' in front of his face.

Suddenly, his cheek's glowing almost pink. He's blushing, how cute.

"I did not LIKE her." He said while blushing like crazy and looks away.

"Oh please, everybody in Magnolia knows how much you like her." Now, I'm the one who is smirking at him. Take that you stupid boy.

"W-Whatever. Where's Loke and where's Jake?"

"Loke's out with Aries and Jake's out with his father."

"Oh- Well- Are you going to stand there still or you wanna make me something to eat?"

Great, I'm not the only person that hungry here, now I have to share my pizza with him. Just great Lucy.

.

.

.

After few minutes, the pizza guy arrived and I made Sting's get it while I'm making some beverage for both of us. I didn't kick Sting's out because I'm being nice tonight. Plus I think it's good to have some company even if it's Sting.

So then, we both ate the pizza and hangs out liked we're some best friend forever. Watching that romance's movie I've picked but after ten minutes, Sting got bored straightforwardly and made me change it to some horror movie.

Poor guy had to stick with me who got scared and keep on screaming nonstop. I never liked horror movies. However, what's worst is then I ended up grabbing Sting's injured arm too roughly causing him to scream louder than me. We even heard Laxus's screaming from outside telling us to keep it down.

Later, without even finished the movie, we're both just watching some late night drama played on the television.

"Hey Sting, how was your arm?"

"I think you broke it Lu." He then raised his left arm to my face and pouting like a spoiled brat he is. But then, I smack it hard causing him to yelp in pain.

"Be a man, that's just small injuries. Don't be such a baby Sting." I laugh at him.

"Damn you, woman."

I ignored Sting and focus my gaze on the television, it was some drama about family and it is very intense, these actors sure know how to catches the audience's heart.

Without even taking my eyes off the television, I move my hand to the coffee table to find my last slice of pizza and- "Where the hell is it?" I turn around and saw Sting's ate it. He even licked his finger once he finished it.

"M-My p-pizza. Damn you Eucliffe!" I grab his injured arm causing him to yelp again, this time loudly.

"God, woman! Let go!" He then grabs my wrist hardly.

"That was mine, you ate my pizza! That was mine!" I scream at him, well, he's holding my wrist too hard so I had to scream.

"No, it isn't! Its mine! You already ate yours!"

"There was twelve slices, you already ate six of it so the other six is mine, and damn it I pay for it!" I twisted his arm causing him to do the same to my wrist. We're both now turning red trying to hold the pain, both didn't want to give up.

"No, I only ate five! You're the one who ate six! A-Argghh!" I let go his arm and quickly grab his neck under my arm causing both of us fell down from the couch. One of my legs suddenly knock the coffee table off and it flip. All the stuff on the table falls on the carpet. Thank God, no watery stuff.

But I still didn't let him go. While his face facing the floor, I took my chances and sat on his back. He couldn't do anything because both his arms are being pinned by my legs. Then I pulled his ears out and yelled at him-

"No one messed with my food! Take that!"

"Arggh! Let go! It's going to look like Dimbo! No!" Sting's cried out while hitting both his hand on the carpet repeatedly. He's body squirm underneath me.

"It's DUMBO you idiot!" I pulled harder until it turns red.

****Ring Tone: 2NE1 – Go Away****

Shit! A distraction! Suddenly Sting uses all his energy to flip me over and now I'm the one who's facing the floor. Then he sat on me, he's freaking sat on me.

"Get off me fat ass!" I yelled at him. I can't move, he's too heavy and too strong.

"Hah, let see if you liked your ears being pulled out!" He then grab both my ears and pulled it hardly- "Aarggh!" I yelled while my hand tried to grab my phone on the couch.

Who dare disturbs me when I'm at war. After satisfying himself by pulling my ears out, Sting decides to poke my waist with his fingers. Damn it, I can't deal with this. I finally grab the phone and it's Gray.

"H-hello G-Gray." Oh my God, this is embarrassing, did I just moan a bit.

I can hear Sting's laughing even though it's not that loud, he's enjoying this. Damn it! I am so going to kill him later.

"Hey Luce? Why are you panting?" Shit, he noticed. I try to wiggle myself out from Sting's but he got both his legs secured me tightly, plus he's too heavy.

"W-What is it G-Gray?" Let just get this over with.

"Urm, I was wondering if I could take Jake to have a sleepover at my place?" Gray said but I don't have the time to answer his question.

Suddenly Sting's bend over, I can feel his body move a bit. He tickles my feet with his finger. Oh shit. No!

"A-Aahh, stop it. I'm sensitive there." He found my weakness. Damn it. Hold tight Lucy, you can do this.

"Lucy, what the hell is going on over there?" I heard Gray's yelling over the phone.

Sting keeps on tickling my feet and laughing like an idiot. He knew that was my weakness and he knew I've been holding myself from laughing out loud because he used to do that to me in the past. I can't believe he remembered my weakness! "Wow, you're getting better at this. This is so worth my day off."

"Bullshit, what the fuck is going on Lucy?" Again, I heard Gray's yelling but I couldn't do anything. I wiggle hard but Sting grabs my feet with one of his hand and the other, do the tickling stuff.

"A-Aahh, n-no. S-Stop it." Oh dear God, help me. I can't take it anymore. I think I broke my ribs, he's heavier than Loke. Damn it. I got to put an end to this.

"S-Sorry Gray, C-Can't talk. H-Have f-fun w-with Jake. B-Bye." I hung up on Gray, throw my phone to the side and grab the couch with one of my hands. Then with all of my power's left, I flip myself up causing Sting to flip as well and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table- hard.

.

.

.

.

.

Then there's blood everywhere. O-Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh shit! Sting!" I move myself to him and then- "Argghh!" My back is killing me. I fell on top of Sting. He's lying on the floor, still had both his hand on his bloody forehead. Well- me on his chest. I can't move, "I think my back bone is broken."

"Lu, its hurt. I have blood all over me. Lu?" Sting's look at me and I swear to God, I almost screamed, his face turn fucking red because of the massive blood amount. I look at him and I think he's crying a bit so I put my hands on his forehead, "H-Hold still, I'll get the aid kit." I tried to stands up but, "Arggh! Damn it Sting, you really broke my back bone!"

Both of us couldn't do anything. My back is too hurt for me to move and Sting's becoming dizzier because the blood won't stop running out. So here we are hopeless in the middle of the living room. No one is strong enough to move.

.

.

.

Hopeless.

.

.

.

Then we heard the door clicked open-

"It's good to be ho- Oh GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

"LOKE!" Both Sting and I scream with joy seeing him home.

.

.

.

_**- One hour later -**_

.

.

.

Now, both Sting and I are kneeling down on the carpet with our hands on our lap. Loke is currently sitting cross legs on the couch and looking furiously at us.

Sting already had his forehead and arm bandages all over- done by Loke and for me, I ate some pills that Loke gave to ease up the pain.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Loke asked.

None of us spoke because we're both knew that Loke can be scarier when he's angry. Back in high school, people called him 'the lion', I don't know why but he could put up a great fight. So we're just looking down at the carpet, both playing with our fingers.

"So, no one's gonna spill anything." His voice is low but scarier enough to kill your soul with it. I wonder if Aries's now this side of him, the dominant and 'lioness' Loke.

"We kinda had a fight and stuff happened." I said to break the silence.

"About what?" He asked.

Then Sting's looks up at him- "P-Pizza." He answered silently but loud enough for Loke to gets it.

"Oh my God, you guys are unbelievable. Because of a pizza-." He stops and points his finger at Sting, "-you hit your head and you-." Then he points at me, "-almost broke your bones. You're both acting like kids you know and now the house is a mess."

"We're sorry, we cleaned up the mess later." Sting's said.

"I don't wanna hear later, I wanna hear 'now'." Loke said gritted his teeth.

So without hesitation, both Sting and I got up and starts cleaning the house. Loke just sits on the couch and grunted about something. Damn him and his 'other self'.

.

.

.

Cleaning.

.

.

.

Its eleven p.m now and we're almost done with the cleaning. Damn, I just clean the house and now the carpet is ruined with Sting's blood on it. Well, it's partly my fault too, I shouldn't get carried away just because of a pizza.

So now, both of us are on the carpet trying to scrub the bloods away while Loke is in the kitchen eating something.

"Lu-." Sting's whining at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Make the bloods go away, I'm tired scrubbing this thing. Make it go away!" He's pouting at me looking like a kid who's being punished by his parent.

Come to think of it, Sting and I are now both looking like we were real siblings who were forced to do the chores. Besides, we're both blonde and Loke is acting like our dad.

"I'm not a genie, if I am, I'll make it go away-."

"MORE SCRUBBING, LESS TALKING!" Loke yelled from the kitchen.

"YES DAD!" Sting's yelled back, I just laugh at his childish attitude.

.

.

.

Scrubbing.

.

.

.

As we almost finished scrubbing the damn carpet, suddenly the front door was open revealing Gray's panting with Jake's smiling on his shoulder.

"LUCE! I'M COMING FOR- THE HELL?" He looks at me weirdly.

"G-Gray? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Sting is too bothered and too tired to look at Gray and Jake so he just lying on the floor looking mighty exhausted. Then Loke coming out from the kitchen with a spatula on his hand- "I thought I told you to stop talking and more-." Then he looks at Gray furiously and points the spatula at him like some weapon-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

.

.

.

.

.

Out of the blue, Jake raise up both his hands on the air and scream, "SLUMBER PARTY!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 12 x x**

**A/N: **A lil bit of STILU there! Hope u love it. No- No, Sting will just be Lucy's friend in here. No romantically involved XP

Sorry if this is not good enough for ya. I'm trying my best to do the 'fighting' scene between Sting and Lucy. They're childish aren't they? It reminds me of the good old days of me and my older brother. We did that to when we're fighting for food.

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 13**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm a bit early this time. The idea just came so I have to go for it. I'm so proud with myself. I'm being all hard working so bear with me people.

As usual, BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE FANTASTIC READER AND REVIEWERS! *hugs Sting's style* XD I love you guys.

Actually I'm too depressed after reading **Fairy Tail **latest chapter so I'm busy-ing myself with all of this. Plus, I'm in a good mood cause my mom will cook my favorite food later on. She already had all the ingredients prepared. Man- I'm so hungry.

My song's mood for now is **Pixie Lott – Dancing on My Own** but it's the one that has **T.O.P & G-Dragon **on it. Well duh because I love **T.O.P**, he's HOT XD

Oh, by the way. I already decide who's going to get Lucy's heart later. But I'm not gonna tell you that XP

Moving on- here's chapter 13 and as usual also- ignore the sucky writing skills. Hope u love it, it's a bit short- ack- whatever. ENJOY!

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

**At Lucy's Apartment,**

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Jake yelled with his hands tossing up on the air, then he jump off from Gray's shoulder and run towards the 'half dead' Sting-

"MUMMY!" Jake's then shaking Sting's body- "Come join our slumber party!" He giggles seeing Sting's lifeless body while the other three adults' just face palmed at Jake's idiocy.

Suddenly, Gray's walk towards me and hold both my hand, "Luce, you're not injured anywhere are you?" He then spins my body to check if I'm injured. Damn it, he's like Jake. This is what people called 'like father, like son'.

"Gray, I'm fine!" I let go both his hand, "What are young doing here?"

"I heard you were- kinda hurt on the phone so I rush back here." He grabs both my hands again.

_Aww, he cares about you. _Oh, shut up!

"I'm fine, I think Sting's the one who's not fine now-." I pointed my finger at Sting who's still being shaken by my son.

Jake's keep yelling, "WAKE UP MUMMY!" then he grab the couch's pillow and hit Sting's stomach with it but not too hard, "I know you can hear me mummy! Get up! Get up!"

I think Sting's playing dead now, that's what he did back then when he's too tired to play with Jake. Or is he dead for real?

"What happened to him?" Gray ask looking at Sting's 'dead' body.

"Something happened but it is not that important- anyway, aren't you going to leave?" I look at him and I think he's a bit shocked with my sudden question.

.

.

.

"Aww, c'mon. I just got here and you're already kicked me out?"

"Urm- Yeah. You can leave now."

"MUMMY! MUMMY! WAKE UP!"

"Luce, can't you be a little bit nicer to me?"

"Urm- I don't want to, so leave."

"MUMMY! I'm having a slumber party. You know you want to join it!"

"That's kinda hurt my feelings you know."

"I don't care, just leave."

"Oh dear Mummy! Wake up! Mom, this mummy won't say anything?"

"Look, our little Jake's having a slumber party. Don't you think I should join?"

"NO! Just go Gray. Honey, stop bothering the mummy."

"But mom-."

"Jake, listen to your mom. I think-."

.

.

.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

.

.

.

Loke yelled out of nowhere. Crap I forgot he's here and he doesn't look very 'good'. His sudden yells cause Sting to get up and sit up straight with Jake hugging his neck from behind and yelled, "Yay, the mummy's up!"

I can see Loke's shivering a bit, he's probably trying to hold back his anger. This guy got some bad anger management problem back in the past.

He grips the spatula on his hand tightly and glares at each one of us and I think Gray is hiding behind me cowardly. How dare he use me as a shield and I thought about using him as a shield.

"You guys act like I'm invisible here! I'm not here to watch your 'drama' okay!" Oh, he is so pissed. Even Jake is lowering his head behind Sting's head and Sting seems out of spaced, probably because of the pills he ate a while ago, he keep looking straight to the couch and not Loke. Yup, he's 'drugged'.

"You!" Loke point the spatula at Gray, "GO HOME!"

"B-But I-I j-jus-." Yup, and he is scared by him. Me too but I'm trying my best to not look at Loke right now.

"Shut up!" Loke yelled and then he look at me, "You, finish your works." What! Can't he give me some rest?

Without even letting me said anything, he already points the spatula at Jake, "Go to bed. There will be no slumber party. It's almost twelve now."

"B-But, s-slumber-." And my son's also scared by him.

"Shhh!" Loke's shut him off by waving the spatula on Jake's face. "No! You, go to bed now or I'll let you clean the bathroom for weeks."

And then Jake's face fell on the floor. He let go his hand from Sting's neck and pout, "Fine, I'll go to bed BUT I want the mummy to sleep with me tonight!" Jake grins and hug Sting's neck again.

"Fine, but make sure you both, brush your teeth before you sleep." Loke said and he hit Sting's head with the spatula,

"Ack! That hurts!" Sting yelp and hold his head with both his hand.

"So you do alive, now, scram!" Loke said while crossing both hand on his chest.

"YES SIR!" Sting's immediately got up and carried Jake to the bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, that leaves me and Gray. Both standing very awkwardly with Loke's staring at us. Then he points the spatula again at Gray, "What are you still doing here?" He took a step forward and pushes me aside causing me to almost fell.

I took this chances to watch these two almost gorgeous guys standing face to face with each other, one look like a lion who is about to eat his dinner. While the other look very pale and scared. Surprisingly, Loke's a bit taller than Gray.

"Urm- I-I t-thought t-that-." Wow, this is the first time I saw Gray's feeling intimidated by someone, well besides his mother and me. Can't forget 'that'.

"If you don't have anything to say, why don't you run along and go home-." Wait for it, "-pussy!" There, he hit the spot.

.

.

.

.

.

"The hell! Look Mr-." Wait for it, "-Tch, Mr Cutie Pie? Seriously?" There, wait- what!

I look at Loke and I just noticed that he's wearing the shirt Jake gave him last year. It was baby blue color with bold writing on it saying 'Mr Cutie Pie'. I'm trying my best not to laugh so I had to cover my mouth with both my hands-

Loke just stand there embarrassingly while blushing. Gray's already chuckled a bit. How could I not noticed that shirt, few minutes ago, he was being bad ass while wearing that shirt.

I'm scared of a guy that wears THAT FREAKING SHIRT!

I am so disappointed with myself.

"A-Anyway-." Loke said embarrassingly and still had his focused on Gray, "-You don't belong here, go home!" He yelled then poke Gray's chest with his- pink (?) spatula.

Oh my God, he's wearing baby blue shirt and holding a PINK spatula. I look down on his pant and it was stripe pants with green and red colors with little yellow stars on it.

How come I didn't notice all that. He looks like a CLOWN!

Suddenly I couldn't hold myself and I burst into laughter and fell on the couch.

Loke and Gray both turn around and look at me weirdly, I try to hold my laughter but I couldn't, then I point my finger at Loke-

"Haha, you look so stupid Loke!" I keep on laughing leaving a completely shocked Loke. He raise his eyebrows at me weirdly.

Gray gets what I was saying about and looks at Loke from head to toes, then he laugh as well, holding his stomach and said, "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Both of us laugh like idiots and Loke just blushing madly, he probably realized his 'attire'.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHUT UP!" Loke yelled and then both me and Gray stop laughing. I stood up straight and same as Gray. Damn, even if he looks stupid, he still have that 'mean aura' on him.

He's still blushing, he look at Gray and- "Fine, you can stay." Gray's brighten up after hearing that and me, face dropping on the floor- hard.

I was about to protest, "BUT you sleep on the couch, if I ever found out that you, crawling into Lucy's room-." He stops and then, "-I'll beat the hell out of you even if I have to use this-." He stops again and looks at the spatula, "-pink spatula!" He points the spatula on Gray's forehead.

I can't help but smirking, but I still don't get it why Loke had to let him stay over.

When Loke's about to walk to his room, still holding the pink spatula, he said to Gray, "I'm not really happy about you staying here but it's already late night plus you must be tired. So just sleep for the night and leave tomorrow."

I was about to say something but then Loke grab my shirt, "You, go to your room and sleep!"

"W-What about the carpet?" I ask while still being dragged by Loke.

"Leave it be." Then he pushed me in my room and slammed the door. Damn Loke but at least I got to rest earlier than I thought. So I jump on the bed and before I know it, I already in dream land.

* * *

The next morning,

My sleep last night is surprisingly very comfortable unlike my other night. I don't know why. It makes me to not waking up. I hug my pillow tightly.

However, the pillow is not as soft as it used to be. It's hard and it felt like a human skin.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, human skin? I open my eyes and a bare chest is in front of my face. I look up and saw Gray's sleeping face and he is smiling. That's cute. Wait! No!

"THE HELL!" I yelled and kick Gray's body causing him to make a loud thump when he's falling on the floor. The blanket falls on him as well.

Then I got up and still sitting on the bed, I grab whichever pillow the closest and throw it at Gray's head.

"What the hell Luce!" He yelled and he is shirtless. Well- he always sleep shirtless.

He look at me while rubbing his head making his hair to look a bit messier and why do I find that sexy?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him furiously.

"I can't sleep on the couch so I came here and-." He's smirks perverted-ly, "-you look hot while you're sleeping by the way."

Pillow number two on his head- again.

"Argh! Stop that will ya. Besides, I think your house is haunted."

I look at him weirdly while holding one pillow, ready to attack him anytime.

"It's true, somebody's been poking me last night. That's why I came here." Then Gray stands up and the blanket fell.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE NAKED! PERVERT!" I yelled loudly throwing pillow number three at him.

Gray's manage to dodge it, he grabs the blanket uncontrollably but then it fell. What's worst- Gray loses his balance and feel on top of me.

His big head fell on top of my chest.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAMN PERVERT!" I grab the alarm clock on the small table and hit his forehead with it causing him to screams in pain loudly, "Arggh! Stop It!"

The door clicked open revealing Loke's shirtless, he had his hand on the door knob,

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

.

.

.

.

.

And the rest was history.

* * *

One hour later at the dining table, all five of us are having a so called delightful breakfast. Well- it's not as delightful as it sound. I am sitting between Jake and Loke while Gray and Sting is on the other side of the table.

It's kinda pissed me off because all the three male adults are shirtless, it is surprisingly annoying. Even Jake is shirtless, this kind of habit need to be stop.

Besides than that, everybody has been very silent. No one said anything until,

"Daddy, why is it that your forehead and your left eyes looking very purple?" His question making everybody stops eating.

"Haha, it's nothing. I slept like a 'beast' last night so I ended up hurting myself." Gray answered while laughing awkwardly.

Sting just chuckled and Loke still had a tight face all over him. And for me, I just look down on my food. I'm eating just simple bread. Because Sting had to make breakfast and he decided to grill some sausage.

Who ate a freaking grill sausage in the morning!

I look at the sausage then the image of Gray's being naked run in my mind and I can feel the blood rush up to my face.

Gray and sausage.

Stop it Lucy! Don't be such a pervert! Oh my God!

"Mom, aren't you gonna eat that?" Jake's pointing at my sausage.

"N-No. You can have it." I gave my son the sausage and I think I saw Gray's smirking a bit at me. I just growled at him. Apparently Loke noticed it too and growled at him.

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

Haha, she is so definitely thinking about my 'sausage', thank God, it was her seeing it but damn that Loke. He punches me good and now I have purple eyes. There goes my handsome look.

* * *

**LOKE'S P.O.V**

Sausage, why in the world would Sting make some damn sausage in the morning?

Who ate a freaking grill sausage in the morning!

And that damn Gray, I thought I told him NOT to crawls into Lucy's room but he couldn't keep his ass still wouldn't he. A punch is not enough. I should have just killed him when he sleeps last night.

* * *

**JAKE'S P.O.V**

I wonder what happened when daddy sleep with mommy. Yeah I knew about that because last night, I crawl out from my bed without Sting's noticed me. I'm the one who poked daddy' when he sleep last night. It was so fun.

* * *

**STING'S P.O.V**

_London bridge is falling down~_

_London bridge is falling down~_

Man, I'm such a great cook's. I'm surprised that I can actually make a perfect grill sausage. Maybe hitting my head on the table was not a bad thing.

_Ba ba black sheep, have you any wool~_

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Mest's house, there is Natsu standing in the middle of the house. He just got back from his little hiking at Mount Hakobe for three days without Gray's knowing about it.

"Where is that damn ice princess?"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 13 x x**

**A/N: **DONE! Rogue will be on the next chapter, maybe- anyway. Yeah, there will be more Stings' involvement with Lucy's family later on. I just love the idea of Sting becoming Lucy's and Loke's spoiled little brother. He's so adorable. And poor Natsu- missing all the fun at Lucy's house.

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 14**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm being so nice right now by updating very fast. Haha XD What is the matter with me? Weird- anyway,

THANK YOU to all of the AMAZING READERS and REVIEWERS. I love you guys! *hugs Ichiya's sexy style*

So I was bored earlier and decided to watch **High School Musical Marathon **with my friends and we were all liked, "Can you believe we used to be so obsessed with this?" and then we laugh liked maniacs. After that we did some singing, with **Justin Bieber**'s song – '**One Time**' over and over again along with '**Baby**'. I'm not a fan of **JB **but I missed the younger 'him' when he was doing '**Baby**' liked a carefree teenager he is.

Moving on- here is chapter 14. And before you guys read it. PLEASE HOLD YOURSELF FOR NOT KILLING ME later, okay. I was having myself a very hard time to make 'his' characters like that. So just bear with it people.

As usual – ignore the sucky writing skills XD

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since the so called 'slumber party' at my house. It is also had been two freaking weeks that Rogue is avoiding me. I don't know why but every time I called him, he always busied and he became colder and distant towards ME.

For the past two weeks also, Gray had been spending more time with Jake even that he was busied with working and stuff, he still managed to make some times for Jake. He must be really serious about getting himself involves with Jake's life. Now everybody in Magnolia knows about the heir to the Fullbuster Clan is Jake's father. So my life has been nothing like an old celebrity.

Everybody keeps saying how lucky I am, some say I'm such a horrible woman to let Gray's go and I was liked 'back off people!' everywhere I go, people keep talking about me. It's disturbingly annoying. Other than that, Loke started to accept Gray for the sake of Jake. He's just doing that after Aries made him to, the guy's a softy when Aries's around.

And for my friends like Levy, Cana, Kinana, Erza and the rest were really shocked about it. After I explained everything, they just accepted it but I kinda leave the part about me still being Gray's wife. Erza and Gildarts managed to make Gray almost pee in his pants threatened him if he ever did anything terrible to me and Jake then his dead. Bless their hearts.

Yeah, Gray and I haven't divorced yet. I don't really thought about divorcing him right now, I don't know. It is so complicated. With Jake now loves him more and more every day. Every time I wanted to talk about the 'd' word, the topic won't come out and with Jake's distracting me with other thing. We even hang out liked real family sometimes. And weirdly, Sting came in the picture.

Sting was another thing, he's getting better now, already back on his track with working. He doesn't live with Rogue anymore but sometimes he came by at my place to hang out with Jake and me. He even bring Natsu one time with him and I was shocked to know that those two get along very well and why the hell is Natsu still here in Magnolia? However, according to Loke, Sting's became more silent lately at works. I wonder why?

This is all getting me riled up. Ever since Rogue got back, all of that happened. I've asked Gajeel about it but he didn't know anything.

* * *

So right now, I'm on my break lunch and I am currently standing in front of Rogue's clinic. If he didn't want to see me then I'll have to do it my way.

I push open the glass door and it lead all the way to the small counter, Rogue's clinic is not that big cause he's the only doctor available. The other's liked Yukino is just his assistant.

I walk forward and saw a woman with light purple hair color standing behind the small counter doing some paperwork. Her back was facing me, she looks familiar though. Her hair was tied up like a pony tail with red ribbons on it-

"Urm, hello?" I speak to the almost familiar woman.

Then she turned around, "Lucy?"

"Oh my God! Laki!" I was surprised to see Laki's here. She walks out from the small counter and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my God, I missed you!" She yelled almost too loud.

"Yeah, I missed you too! How was the honeymoon Mrs Alors?" I yelled back at her and laugh.

Laki Olienta or now, should I say, Laki Alors. Same age as me, recently married to Max Alors who used to be Gray's assistant. Yeah, he's the guy who did all the stalking thing for him.

Before Yukino started working with Rogue, Laki was his first assistant but after she got married, Rogue being a nice guy he is, gave Laki a whole one month holiday. Well- he was lucky cause Yukino just finished her studies that time. If not, then he will be in 'hell' alone. So Yukino was more liked a temporary worker but I don't know if she'll be working here full time cause I don't see here anywhere now.

"Aww, stop it Lucy. You're making me blush." Said Laki cutely and puffing her blushing cheeks on me.

"Wow, look at you. All blushing like crazy." I teased her and laugh again. Laki's one of my favorite people because she is friendly unlike Yukino. I'm not saying I don't like her. It's just that, the girl is too shy. It is always awkward around her but not Laki. She's the funniest and sweetest assistant a person could ever have.

"Stop teasing me, what about you and Gray? The news spread fast here in Magnolia huh." She smirks at me and poke me on my arm.

"Haha, trying to get me huh-." I laugh at her awkwardly and change the topic, "-anyway, is Rogue in?"

"Change the topic already huh. Yeah, the stoic guy's in. Go ahead and see him."

"Thanks, catch up with you later." I wave at Laki who's already moving back in the counter to finish all the paperwork. She wave back at me while showing off her purple diamond wedding ring. I just laugh at her antics.

This is another thing I love about Laki, whenever I'm here to see Rogue. I don't need to make some appointment or anything. Yukino always making me wrote my name in some book. Its liked I'm at the library when I'm with her.

So as I walk briskly to Rogue's office, I fix my blouse and I even stop at the nearest mirror on the wall to check my appearances. I'm wearing a tight navy blue pencil skirts with a yellowish cream colored blouse- tuck in. Jake said it was mustard colored but is so not. Anyway, I'm also wearing new high heels given by Aries. And it was dark blue colored stiletto. I put up my hair up to a tight bun and I think I look decent enough for a tutor with my dark turquoise bag on my arm, yeah- I look good.

So I knock on Rogue's door,

"Come in." He said and I already getting so excited hearing his voice. I open the door and walk inside his cozy office. It was small but it seems spacious since there is only one table, two chairs, one L-shaped sofa on the corner with small square shape coffee table and a tall cabinet for his books. Rogue liked to keep things simple around him.

Wow, his laptop probably seems more important than me. He didn't even notice me and he looks quite attractive with his tight face. I wonder what he's looking at-

Suddenly Rogue lift up his head and look at me with an astonish expression, "Lucy?"

"Hi Rogue. Surprise." I said awkwardly.

He shut his laptop off and still had that tight face looking at me, "What are you doing here Lucy?"

"I'm here to see you. I missed you, plus with you avoiding me for the past two weeks is killing me you know." I look at him while crossing both arms on my chest. And yet- he didn't ask me to sit.

He looks away with much sorrow plastered on his face and said, "I'm sorry, I was kinda busied."

"Doing what? You're dentist Rogue not a surgeon." Yeah, it's not liked everyday people went to see the dentist. Unless he was doing the 50% discount thing without telling me about it- that I can accept.

He doesn't say anything and still not looking at me so I ask him another thing,

"Where Yukino? I haven't seen her." Rogue seems shocked hearing I said Yukino's name. Well, this getting weirder.

"Urm- She's sick so- she's probably at home." Rogue answered dejectedly.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck Rogue, what's wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" I couldn't hold anymore, ever since he got back from his whatever the hell work stuff according to Sting, he becoming 'this'. Avoiding me, being gloomy, looking guilty and he even look like a messed. I can totally see some eye bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He leans back to his chair and look down on his lap. The hell?

"If you're so sorry then get your sorry ass up and have lunch with me." I forced him to get up and grab his jacket.

Now, lunch time!

* * *

**At the Cherry Lane's Park,**

So we're having our lunch here at this beautiful park on the bench near a lake. We got ourselves some fast food- drive thru. The aura around us was so awkward. Rogue doesn't say anything, he was spacing out the whole time and looking at the lake. It is making me uncomfortably pissed,

"Rogue! Are you going to be silent the whole time-" I look at him and sigh, "-Did you not miss me at all? I know I did and-."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yukino's pregnant." He said silently but loud enough for me to catch it.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-What?"

.

.

.

.

.

He then turns his gaze on me, "Yukino is pregnant."

No fucking way! "W-Who is the father?"

"I am."

.

.

.

.

.

"H-How d-did it happen?" Oh my God. No wonder he's been avoiding me and Yukino's not at work. It all makes sense now, well, almost.

"It was an accident and unexpected. We were drunk and stuff happened. It was two weeks ago when we're at Crocus for the work stuff."

"S-So, when did you find out about it?"

"Few days ago-" Then he grab both my hands, "-Lucy, I will always love you. Only you. I don't love Yukino. It is you that I want not her." His red eyes piercing right into me, what is wrong with him? He looks different.

Oh my God, why do I have to be in this damn situation?

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I'll already ask her to do the abortion."

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!" I release my hands from his. The hell is wrong with this guy, how could he say such thing.

"I want to have babies with you, not her."

Breathe in, breathe out Lucy. Oh my God, why do I have to wear skirts today? I felt liked kicking him in his 'sausage' right now.

"You can't ask her to do that and please dear God, don't tell me she agree with you." I look at him furiously.

"She hasn't said anything, I don't know what to do. I don't want the baby. I don't love her!" He said it almost yelling at me.

"How could you be so selfish Rogue?" I am very disappointed in him.

"Lucy sweetie-" He's trying to grab my hands but I didn't let him, "-I already have you and Jake in my life and we could live happily together. I don't need that baby as a distraction-."

.

.

.

.

.

****SLAP!****

.

.

.

.

.

I slap his cheeks hard and look at him irritated-ly, "What happened to you Rogue?" A distraction. Really? How could he be so very un-humanly?

He just sit there looking stunned at my sudden burst, I stand up from the bench, grab my bag with me and before I walks away,

"You forgot about one thing-" He lifts up his head at me while holding his left burning cheeks with his hand, "-I already have someone in me and Jake's life."

After that, I walk away confidently and called Levy to pick me up from the park.

* * *

**At Lucy's Apartment,**

Time is now nine p.m. After the whole drama thing with Rogue, I went back the tuition centre and acts like nothing happened. I had to be professional with what I do so I did my job and hang out with Levy along with Gajeel. You know, just moving on with everything. I wonder what Gajeel would do if he found out about Rogue's being un-humanly. He probably shot him with his gun.

So now, I'm just sitting on the couch watching some boring drama and it is annoyingly had something to do with today's agenda. It's about a girl who got pregnant and the guy doesn't want to take the responsibility. What an asshole. Just by watching this damn drama, it is making me feel so guilty about Yukino. She's probably crying her hearts out, I just found out from Gajeel today that Yukino likes Rogue and-

"Jake, stop stealing my cookie!"

"I'm not stealing your cookie, I stealing my mom's cookie!"

I look down and smiled at my son and Emily. They're both now are doing their homework's together. Laxus and Cana were out having dinner date together so they dropped Emily off at my place. Loke still hasn't come home yet and Aries is in the kitchen, continuing on making cookies. The girl loves cooking very much.

****Ding Dong** (doorbell) **

"I'll get it!" Emily yelled and run toward the door while Jake following behind her.

"STING!" Both the kids yelled and hug him.

The three of them walks in hand in hand, I wave my hand at Sting and he looks horrible.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. Then he run toward me and sit on my lap like a spoiled brat he is, hugging my neck and cries-

.

.

.

.

.

Leaving all four of us stunned by his sudden action. Aries came out from the kitchen standing behind Emily and Jake, who are now grabbing tightly on Aries's apron. The kids probably got scared watching some dude with scar of his face crying loudly on my FREAKING LAP!

Did he know that he's heavy? Is he trying to break my legs now?

"LU! WHY IS THE WORLD BEING UNFAIR TO ME?" He screams loud enough to make my ears bleed. I just pat on his back trying to calm him.

.

.

.

Few minutes later,

Sting is now sitting cross legs on the carpet with blanket wrapped around him and holding a cup of hot chocolate with him. Next to him were Emily and Jake trying to calm him. Aries and I just sat on the couch looking at him being composed by two six years old kids.

It turns out that Sting just found out about Yukino's being pregnant with Rogue's kid. He told me that, while Aries and the two kids were busied making the hot chocolate. Poor guy, he really likes Yukino that much. This is the first time I have ever seen him crying.

Then Jake look at me, "Mommy, can Sting stay for the night?" He's giving me the puppy eyes look.

"Of course sweetheart." I answered back smiling at him. And Sting's also looking very happy with my answered.

Then Emily asks, "What about your cat, Lector?"

"Oh, he's at Hibiki's place." Sting's said.

"Hibiscus? The flower guy?" Jake said with much annoyed tone is his voice, "-You should just bring Lector here."

"But Loke is allergic to cats." Emily said crossing both her arms on her chest looking at Jake.

"Tch, that because Loke is a lame guy." Jake's words causing Sting to laugh and doing the high five with him.

Suddenly the door clicked open revealing a very tired looking Loke,

"It's good to be ho- Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

.

.

.

After an hour later, I explained to Loke about the whole situation but I left out the part about my meeting with Rogue. He even asked me if I was fine with it but I just said I don't know about it and we moved on.

Cana was back to picked up Emily, Laxus was laughing his ass off seeing Sting's crying face making Cana to smack him on the head with her purse. I didn't tell Cana about the whole details but she insisted it excitedly making Laxus to carry her like a sack of potatoes and went home.

So tonight, Sting's spending the night with us. He sleeps in Jake's room and Loke's already acting like a stupid perverted 'worms' around Aries making me smack him with the cookie tray hard on his head. So Aries had to carry him to their room leaving me all alone in the living room thinking about stuff.

"Why does things getting so complicated now-."

****Ring Tone: 2NE1 – Go Away****

I picked up my phone and check the ID caller, all of the sudden, I find myself smiling like a high school girls, I hugs the couch pillow and-

"Hey."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Mest's house, Natsu was making some food for Gray,

"How dare he went to Lucy's house for a slumber party and not invited me? He should at least call me about it!"

He mixed all the unknown ingredients and laugh like freaky witch, "Haha!"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 14 x x**

**A/N: **To be honest, I find this chapter very boring but I have to go for it. Sorry, I'm making Rogue a bit of a jerk in here. Can't help it, he made me hate him in the latest **Fairy Tail's **chapter. Lol XP

Other than that, the internet has been annoyingly fucked up! I swear to God, I almost smash my laptop on the wall *sigh* I need a doctor T-T

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 15**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **What's up people! Okay I'M SORRY. I was busy. Lots of stuff happened lately and I'm an adult. We got a lot of responsibilities shit to handle so SORRY.

But first here's to all the lovely people who read my story. THANK YOU! You guys AWESOME! And now for the people who reviewed the previous chapter, chappy 14 (sorry, I didn't have time to PMs you guys, I was kinda busy)

* * *

**minren – **You think it's not boring? Aww, thank you but I don't know and I find it boring. Haha. I'm such a horrible author. The mysterious caller will be reveal on the next chapter or not.

**fiorella . maxine – **We've been pms lately but I still wanna say something, although it's kinda late. Haha. Adults life is always complicated Maxie.

**1fairytaillover – **Yup, he's a jerk in here but don't hate him too much kay.

**SkyLetter – **Sky my darling, your beautiful Gray will make his comeback on the next chapter and I will introduce a new character. Yay!

**natpereira – **Yes, I will continue with this story! Oh yeah!

**Rockin' angels – **The one who makes Lucy jumpy is a secret. I'll tell you on the next chapter or not. Maybe. It's usually Sting who did something stupid but I decided to make it Rogue's.

**SecretOtaku27 – **Yes, poor guy but don't worry. He'll get his 'happy moment' back.

**Scooterx14 – **Thank you for loving this story. You make me love you too!

**Fairytaillover416 – **I can't tell you that, I'll reveal it later. Just wait for it.

**MadamoiselleRED – **I love the flower hibiscus and Hibiki reminds me so much of it. Don't be so sure about Rogue being out from the candidacy dear. Muahahaha.

**claude crane – **Yes, abortion is a BIG NO! Keep that in your mind.

**pucchan23 – **The GrayLu will be back on track on the next chapter and wait for it. There will be two more new characters and one is going to make you scream. Hahaha.

**Psyka – **I'll keep on updating as fast as I can my dear.

**Crazy-Erin XD – **It's okay because I'm not a big fan of RoYu either but I kinda like seeing the two of them being together. They're both too adorable.

* * *

So that's all, right. Urm, I just finished reading **Fairy Tail Chapter 331**, Mr Hiro Mashima is a real pervert there but I LIKE HIM. And thank you for showing us some funny NaLu moment and Rogue's face was priceless when he saw Natsu and naked Lucy flying together. This is the only chapter that practically killed all NaLu fans out there. Oh and also thank you for showing us the awesome JerZa moment. I love you Mr Hiro Mashima! Yeah, like he really read this, oh whatever.

Okay, the songs that I decide for this chapter is (just bear with me, I'm bored here) **Wherever You Are, Liar **and **My Sweet Baby **by **ONE OK ROCK**. I love that band so much. **Takahiro Morita **has the sexiest Asian voice ever. His voice beat all of the male Korean Pop singer that I used to love out there. No offense to the Korean Pop Lover but the guy got a very sexy voice, his English sounds good and sexy. I love him. He was with the Japanese boys band **NEWS **before. Go ahead and check out that **ONE OK ROCK **band. **Taka** even did collaboration with the band **Simple Plan **for the song **Summer Paradise**.

Anyway, let's just continue shall we. Here's chapter 15. Its bit boring but just read it. The original chapter 15 was actually about Gray but I accidentally deleted it so no Gray in here but we got some new characters introduced here.

As usual – ignore the sucky writing skills.

* * *

**ROGUE'S P.O.V**

**At Rogue's Clinic,**

Time – 22:30 p.m

So I'm sitting in my office alone, resting my body on the sofa and just watching the ceiling like there is gonna be a fireworks or moving pictures on it. When the truth is, it is just a plain old looking ceiling.

Actually, I've been spacing out since two hours ago if I'm not mistaken. Just thinking about what happened for the past few days, more liked weeks. Lucy hates me, so is Sting and also Yukino. Everybody hates me, the news about Yukino's pregnant my child has been known throughout Magnolia. Damn people and their loud mouth.

I don't know who I'm gonna blame in this situation. Is it my fault? And Yukino's at fault too, last time I checked she didn't even drink that much when all that happened. Is she doing this on purpose? Just so she can have me? The thought of her using me is making me hate her even more. How could a person do that?

Now, Sting put all the blame on me. I do know he likes Yukino but I didn't know it was really something. I mean, the guy's a womanizer so I just thought he liking Yukino is just a fling kinda thing. He hates me now, my own brother hates me. Even Gajeel and my assistant Laki couldn't even look at me. They all keep saying how I am such an evil person.

The conversation I had with Natsu yesterday making me think more about this situation, can all this work? Can I accept her?

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_._

_._

_._

_**At Rogue's Apartment,**_

"_Natsu! Stop eating my food and go home!"_

_I am in a big depression mood and my friend Natsu here is eating all of my food supplies. If Sting finds out about him eating- Oh wait, he's not going to find out since he kicked himself out from the house weeks ago._

"_I don't wanna go home. Gray's out surfing and the house is scary when I'm alone."_

"_I don't care! Just stop eating all of my food supplies!"_

"_Relax Rogue, I'm not that desperate for all the food you know." He said bluntly while his eyes focused on the television watching cartoon- another thing that makes me missed Sting._

_The fight I had with Sting was- I couldn't even say it. It was our first big fight, back when we were young, I never really argue with Sting or yelled at him because he's my brother so everything that he did even if it's stupid, it is still forgivable. _

"_Are you still thinking about Sting?" _

_I turned myself to the side and look at Natsu, he already shut off the television._

"_Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?" I'm avoiding the whole me missing Sting topic._

"_Go ahead and ask." He said while eating the popcorn that I buy so I can eat later and drinking my coke. My food and my water._

_Just ask him Rogue, "Do you love Lisanna?" _

"_Huh?" Well, it seems my question shocked him because he just spills the coke all over my coffee table. My beautiful brand new coffee table that I bought with Sting._

"_Well? You're going to marry her and you guys only know each other for less than a year."_

"_Yeah, well, I don't know. I don't love her at all-."_

"_Then how come you even agreed to be her husband."_

_Silence accompanies us, Natsu seems speechless, and he's probably thinking about what to answer. Hopefully he doesn't think too much cause it might hurt his brain since he's like Sting, they're both a bit dense in this 'field'._

"_Look Rogue, even if I don't love her I can still work things out with her."_

"_How is that even possible?"_

"_I don't know but I believe that Lisanna and I will become great friends and maybe after that, we can both falls in love with each other." Natsu said with tints of pink on his cheeks. _

"_I don't get it how people can actually survive or even agree to be together for life with the person he doesn't even love." That's sounds bullshit to me._

"_This is about Yukino's pregnant your child isn't it? My case and yours is different Rogue."_

"_Sounds the same to me, can I even work things out with her? I don't even love her and the child is just-."_

_Without even letting me finish talking, Natsu slammed the popcorn bowl on my head and it is seriously fucking hurt!_

"_What the hell Natsu!" I yelled at him while rubbing my hurt head, damn him and his strength._

"_The child got nothing to do with this Rogue, and I heard from Lucy that you ask Yukino to do the abortion! The fuck man!"_

_I couldn't say anything or look at him, I let out a sigh and stare at the carpet which has stained on it. Where the hell did that coming from?_

"_You can't do that and I know that Yukino will never do that. If you don't want the child that just let it go! If she wants to keep the child that let her."_

_If she wants to have the child with me not wanting it, doesn't that make me the bad guy? People will surely blame me._

"_But seriously, you could at least be by her side. You said it yourself that your real dad was an asshole leaving you and your mom when you still a baby. Do you want to become like your dad Rogue?"_

"_That was-."_

"_Shh! Just be a bigger man and face this problem like a real adult."_

_._

_._

_._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

Can I do that? Should I just let her alone and continue my life like nothing happen? Or should I stay by her side?

.

.

.

"Argh! Being an adult is hard!"

* * *

**YUKINO'S P.O.V**

**At the Aguria's Resident, **

Time – 22:50 p.m

It's almost eleven and I can't even sleep. I've been crying for a week now. All because of the man that I love, Rogue Cheney. How pathetic that is, I'm 23 years old, living with my parent, jobless and pregnant a child with the man who don't even love me back and wants me to abort this child. Our child. How could he even think something like that? Doesn't he have a heart or something?

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_._

_._

_._

_**At Magnolia's beach,**_

_I'm all alone at the beach waiting for Rogue to come. While waiting, I keep rubbing my hand on my tummy, I'm pregnant with Rogue's child. _

_All of this is unexpected, sure I love the guy. I've been admiring him since college but this is not something that I had in mind. We did 'that' and 'this' happen. I still remember out first night together, Rogue was gentle and loving but he's drunk so I don't know if he really means all the words he said to me. I was drunk too but everything was still crystal clear in my mind._

_I called him last night and told him about the pregnancy and he didn't say anything about it, he just asks me to meet him at the beach. Out of all places in Magnolia, it has to be the beach. Speaking of beach, isn't Lucy's former husband lives around here-_

"_Yukino."_

_I heard Rogue's voice and I can't help but blushing when I saw his handsome face. He looks dashing even if he is just wearing some plain white t-shirt and black jeans. And here I am wearing my best looks like I'm going on a date or something. I just smiles at him and he smiles back but it looks fake. He took a seat next to me on the bench._

"_Sorry for making you wait." Said Rogue who had his gaze focused on me and it is making me really uncomfortable._

"_It's okay, I just got here." Well, that's a lie, I've been here since morning. I'm so nervous, I can't even sleep and I came here straight right after I had my breakfast._

"_Yukino, I-."_

_Oh God, his nervousness is making me more nervous. Why did I get the feelings that something bad is going to happen? _

"_Yes Rogue."_

"_Yukino, I'm sorry. I can't accept the child!"_

_What! The Child? But this is his child too._

"_I don't love you and you know that and I don't even planning on having a child with you. And I'm sorry for doing 'that' with you. It should never happen!"_

_So, he never really loves me. All that being nice is nothing, he didn't want the child. He didn't even want me._

"_This is all a mistake. Abort the child Yukino." _

_What? He said it like it was some garbage to throw. Abortion? Isn't that too cruel for an unborn baby. Mistake?_

"_Look, I know that you may want to keep the child and everything but I don't. And I don't like it when I feel guilty so it's better if you do the abortion. I think this is for the best."_

_More like the best for you. Guilty? If he doesn't want the child than fine by me but asking me to do the abortion, was unacceptable._

"_Say something-."_

"_I think I'm gonna head home-." Rogue's trying to reach my hand but I snap off him and walks away leaving him alone. _

_._

_._

_._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

After that day, I ignore all Rogue's phone calls and keep on crying nonstop. My parent founds out about it and they didn't say anything. They know that I'm old enough to settle my own problem.

Sting even visits me once in awhile and he doesn't seemed friendly like before. Even Lucy came by and it was kinda awkward. She told me that Rogue told her everything and she even told me to call her if I ever need anything. Bless her heart, and I thought she hates me. But she's actually a very nice person and her son, Jake is so adorable.

So after I had a talk with my parent and some friend, and after doing a lot of thinking while I'm jobless, I've decided that I want to keep the child. With or without Rogue, I don't care anymore. I just want my baby to be alive and live happily with me.

.

.

.

"And yet, I still can't even sleep right now."

* * *

**STING'S P.O.V**

**At the Conbolt's Bar,**

Time – 23:10 p.m

"Keep it coming Macao!" I slammed the bar with my hands insisting Macao to give more of my favorite drink.

A man best friend during sad times is the cold hard liquor. And I am planning on drinking nonstop tonight. Why? Cause I'm all fired up. All of the drama between Rogue and Yukino is really pissing me off.

"You need to hold yourself a little bit Sting." I looked up and saw Macao standing behind the bars handing me my drinks.

Macao Conbolt, owner of the Conbolt's Bar. He's an old man with dark raven colored hair and a thick mustache that looks so freaking annoying. His son Romeo is one of my failed protégé, I tried to make him like me and Loke, a playboy but it failed cause he already had a thing on Erza's daughter, little miss sweetheart Wendy. I wonder though, Macao being in-law to Jellal sounds okay but with Erza in the picture, their family is so going to be something.

"Just give me that!" I snatch the beer off from his hand and gulp it like I haven't drink for years.

"Seriously boy, it has been weeks by now. Get over with it." Said Wakaba, Macao's best friend and also co-owner of the Conbolt's Bar.

Wakaba Mine, same age as Macao I think. He is also an old man but with a brown colored hair who is always smoking pipe. I swear to God, one of these days, he is so going to get a lung disease. He's always hanging around the bar. People keep saying how cool he is to stand up for himself and do whatever he want to do without being nag by his wife. But I think he just stay here because he's scared of his wife.

"Will you two leave me alone? You guys don't know how I feel because you're both old!" I stuck my tongue at them and keep drinking my beer. After a few second, those two finally leave me alone and continue their works.

.

.

.

"Hey handsome, mind if I join?" A very seductive yet sarcastic voice interrupts me.

Ugh, another intruder. I'm not on a mood to flirt back right now. I turn to my side and saw her taking a seat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I look at her and she looks awful. She's wearing a tight maroon dress that looks very sexy but her face looks a little bit pissed.

"I can be wherever I want to be Sting-." She stop and took my beer from my hand and drink it like it was hers, "-and you look horrible by the way."

What? That's mine you annoying woman!

"Go drinks somewhere else Minerva and that's mine by the way!"

Minerva … okay I don't remember her last name. Same age as I am. She is one of my ex girlfriend but she is the only one who beat me to a pulp. What a brave woman she is. And she's also the only longest relationship I had with. Five month is really a long time to me okay, thats a record even for me. I've known her since college, and since that time, she is a scary woman. And yet, I still keep on thinking, why did I even bother dated her?

"I heard about the whole Rogue and Yukino thing."

So? I heard it too, no biggie. Go away woman!

"Sucks to be you and I know you always like that silver haired girl even when we're still dating Sting."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everybody knew about the great Sting had a crush on Yukino but poor him cause his brother betrayed him.

"What a life you have Sting." Minerva said sarcastically and still drinking my beer.

"What about you milady, I heard you got dumped by Orga, your so called 'hot' boyfriend." Now, I'm the one using the sarcasm tones on her.

Orga Nanagear, a very big buff guy works at the local gym that enjoys karaoke but got the horrible voice ever, even worse than Gajeel. Apparently he's the one who fill in my spots after Minerva and I broke up.

"For your information, I dumped him okay."

She gulps the whole beer down her throat and that cost me a lot. Seriously, get your own beer woman!

"I can't believe that he cheated on me with Sugarboy!" She yelled in frustration gaining the other customers attention.

"Geez, you don't have to yell you know-." Wait, what! "-did you just say Sugarboy? The guy who works at the stripper club?"

She looks at me with a murderous aura around her and. "YES."

"Eww, so that means your 'boyfriend' is gay?!"

I can't help but laugh, this is liked the funniest shocking news I have ever heard, I cannot believe Orga choose Sugarboy over Minerva. Sure Minerva's hot but damn, this is like an insult to her. Maybe Orga prefer sausage than muffin. I heard that Sugarboy is one of the most wanted and famous stripper in Magnolia, whenever girls need him for bachelorette night, they get him. And the idea of him with Orga is just disgusting. I've always known about Sugarboy being gay because he once tried to grab my thing before and ended up with both swollen eyes. He even tried to flirt with Laxus before but I heard Cana got him good.

"Am I that horrible, I give him everything? We slept, we hang out, but it seems like I'm not good enough for him. And they even have the guts to do 'it' on my bed at my apartment!" She drinks my beer again.

I signaled Macao to send us more beers. "Aww, don't feel bad. You're kinda hot for a scary woman. Orga's just don't see that. And I'll accompany you to get a new bed later."

Minerva looks at me and smirks, "Thank you for that offer. Yes, I know that I'm hot and that Orga guy is fucked up. Choosing Sugarboy over me. What a joke."

Macao came near us with more beers. He even give us both the disapprove looks saying 'damn kids, go home!' but we just ignore him.

I took one of the beers and raise it to her, "Cheers for us who got rejected and everything." She raises her beer as well and we keep on drinking and getting wasted.

It is really a good way to release tension. Or is it not?

.

.

.

.

.

The day after,

Time – 08:00 a.m

"Ugh my head. Damn beers."

I get up from my bed and I notice there is someone underneath the sheets beside me. Did I sleep with someone last night? I rubbed my hand down below and I'm feeling myself that I'm naked. Yup, I did it with someone. But who?

I pull the sheets slowly trying not to wake the person's up and then I saw a dark violet colored hair.

"No way!" I whispered silently. I slept with Minerva.

"Yes way Sting and shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled at me. Did she hear what I said just now?

"Urm, I'm going to make us some breakfast. Care to join?" I said using my sexy seductive voice ever.

She didn't answer my question instead she pulls the sheets up covering her and making a fake loud snoring signaling me to go away.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 15 x x**

**A/N: **Okay, that's all for chapter 15. So how about leave some review for me here. Oh by the way. What is Minerva's last name? She's annoying but she's one of my favorite characters. Oh yeah.

And Sugarboy is gay in my story, well he always look kinda gay to me. Hahaha XD

On the next chapter will be about Gray and the family.

So laters baby *wink*

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Title : HATE IT OR LOVE IT**

**CHAPTER 16**

**xx disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, all of this own by the one and only the awesome Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **BOOM! I'm back people! How are you guys doing? I'm doing 'awesome' *note the sarcasm* I was jobless now and got no money *sigh* damn it! Actually, I am going to further my studies, yay- next month so that's why I had to quit my job. Oh, I hate being an adult T-T

Anyway, THANK YOU, you guys for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting (is that even a word?) my story. I LOVE YOU ALL, you guys rock!

And I cannot believe that all of you hate Rogue. Wow, poor guy. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on his character there. Oh what the hell. He was mean on the latest chapter so take that you stupid evil hot and handsome future Rogue XP

So, I was watching this movie recently called **Immortals**, for the sixth time, the main actors **Henry Cavill **is so damn HOT. And he will be **Superman **on **Man of Steel** *sigh dreamily* I'm in love with him.

Oh, have you guys heard the new songs, I think it's new. Whatever. it was **You're Just A Friend **by **Austin Mahone**. When i heard that, I was liked the hell, another **JB**, yaaay (-_-) but the song's actually very cute. I only focused on the lyric though XP

Anyway, let's move on. Here's chapter 16. And please ignore my awesome yet stupid writing skills there. Thank you *hugs*

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

It was a bright sunny day now here at Magnolia and here I am with my lovely wife and my son at the beach hanging out. I am so happy. We're having a picnic. Lucy made us some food that looks awesomely delicious. Jake is somewhere the coast playing with a dog (?)

"Wait, when did we ever have a dog?" Weird. But anyway, yes, he was playing tag (?) with the dog and laughing happily. What a beautiful sight.

Speaking of beautiful, I turned to my side to look at my wife who is busy preparing the food for us. She's wearing a beautiful yet sexy white piece bikini while her beautiful hair was tied in one sided braided. She looks like a goddess. Oh I bet she looks much hotter if I remove her bikini ...

"Stop looking at me Gray, you're making me blush." Said Lucy shyly and put both her palms on her cheeks. I just let out a laugh watching her like that.

Oh, she is so cute. I am such a lucky guy, "Well, can't a guy watch his wife and you look gorgeous by the way."

Shocking by my words, Lucy suddenly pounces on me and hugs the death out of me and that's making me happier. I hug her back and buried my face on the crook of her neck and kiss her like I was licking an ice cream.

"Oh this is heaven-." I murmured slowly.

Suddenly Jake's loud screaming interrupts us. I turned around with Lucy still on my lap and saw my son running like a mad man towards us. The dog was gone (?)

"RUN FOREST RUN!" Screamed Jake loudly causes Lucy to jump off from my lap and scoop up Jake on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes leaving me surprised. They're both already on their way running somewhere.

"Why the hell did they leave me!" I stood up then out of nowhere a big wave was heading towards me. I was so shocked, no wonder they ran away. I tried to run too but I couldn't. My legs were stuck in the sand.

"WHO BURIED MY LEGS?" Damn it, I can't move-.

Then the wave attack me and I can't even do anything, I can't move my body to save myself. I'm becoming weaker, all of the energy drains out. I'm dying, I can't breathe, it's like a big stuff stuck in my throat.

.

.

.

.

.

My wife and my son leave me.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm dying slowly. No one is going to save me.

.

.

.

.

.

"GET UP YOU INCOMPETENT USELESS SON!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wait? What! I opened my eyes and I'm wet. My whole body is wet!

"I'm fucking wet!" I got up from the bed and start shaking my body sprinkling all the waters out. I'm acting like an animal now.

Damn, that was all a dream. I look up and saw my mom standing near my bed holding an empty bucket. She's probably the one who poured the water on me. Ul Malkovich was in my room.

Hold it! I look at my mom again and she is smirking at me. What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" I point my finger at her. She just laughs at me and starts to walks away.

"I'll be seeing you downstairs. You better be hurry!" Her words making me stand up straight like a freaking soldier reporting for duty. Just when she's out, I just stare at my wet bed and let out a sigh.

"Damn it. Now I need a new mattress!" Frustrated, then I grab my towel and starts getting ready. I have a 'female vicious dragon' waiting downstairs.

.

.

.

**An hour later,**

I'm a guy and guy do takes a lot of time to get ready. Not just girl. I am now standing in front of a large mirror deciding which tie I should wear on my pink shirt.

Yeah I'm wearing a pink shirt with a skinny grey khaki pants. Pink and grey surprisingly does look good together. This is what I do every day, standing for about 30 minutes in front of the mirror looking at my gorgeous handsome face and thinking, what should I wear?

"Ah, let's just go with the grey tie." So I put on the tie, do a last check up myself. Grab my grey coat with the briefcase and start walking downstairs. The dragon probably pissed off already.

I hummed happily while I'm heading downstairs and just when I arrived, I saw Natsu kneeling in front of my mom. She was currently sitting on the couch cross leg and looking very angry. Natsu on the other hand was only in his boxer and looking very sleepy.

"Oh, something bad is going to happen." I walk towards them and look at Natsu. He was currently watching the carpet like it was so important to him. But I bet he was thinking about sleeping.

"Gray, please do have a seat." She said while looking at me with her eyes that are seems very murderous to me. It's like I'm seeing a fire blazing right from her eyes.

I also kneel besides Natsu in front of my mom. When she said 'seat', it was obvious that she wanted me to do what Natsu did. This is not the first time for me even for Natsu.

Few seconds later after satisfied watching us kneeling down, my mom grabs the nearby couch's pillow and start hitting me with it viciously.

"Ouw, what the hell mom!" I screamed at her and Natsu just look at me saying 'sorry, can't help you with that'. So he's probably got hit too before judging by his messy hair.

"How dare you lie to me? You had a son and you didn't even mention it to me!" Oh, no wonder she was pissed. She keeps hitting me and this is got to be stop. I just did my hair and now it's a messed. I have a reputation at the office.

When she was about to hit more, I stop her by holding her super strong wrist, "Stop it! Let me explain!"

"Explain what? Did you know embarrassing it is for me that the whole Magnolia knew about my son having a son and yet I'm your mother being the last person to know about it?"

"Urmm- Well-." Okay, say something Gray. Natsu just keep on looking at the carpet. Why can't he help me with this?

"I wanna see him-." What? "-I wanna see my grandson and you better not hold me back or I'll swear to God, I kill you right now!"

Why do I have to be her son? "Oh, Okay but I have a meeting in about-." I look at my watch, "-ten minutes?"

"No need for that, I already cancels all of your meetings. Now take me to my grandson."

Meeting was canceled? Oh, this is awesome! I never liked meetings though.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another hour later,**

So the ride with my mom was awkward and scary. We left Natsu alone at the house but he's probably sleeping or wandering around the house becoming a hungry zombie. I explained to my mom everything about my Lucy's and Jake's problem but I left out the part where I am still a legal husband to Lucy. Oh the horror if she found out about that. She probably killed me.

Mom didn't say much but she's disappointed with Juvia because Juvia was liked her other daughter no matter how annoying she is. But what scared me the most, how Lucy gonna handle this? About my mom knowing the whole thing? She also definitely gonna killed me too.

I let out a deep sigh and thinking, why do I have to be around such scary woman? What a luck.

* * *

**UL'S P.O.V**

Oh my God, I can't wait to meet my grandson. Oh the things I want do with him. Shopping, hanging out, buying him his first car, his first house- Oh this is going to be so much fun. I heard that he looks exactly like Gray, I hope he doesn't have the same attitude as Gray. My son's an idiot, a big one, just like his dad. Like father like son.

.

.

.

After a not so long drive, we finally arrived at Lucy's apartment. We got out from the car and, "What a nice neighborhood." I looked around and saw a bunch of kids playing and laughing. There are some adults hanging out around the bench and everything seems homey to me. Lucy does know how to pick a place to live.

We ran past by a big buff blonde guy and he seems to know Gray, they're both just nodded at each other. Gray's making some friend here huh. The guy was leaning on his car, he looks very sporty wearing everything that looks like he was out for a jog or something.

As Gray and I started headed upstairs, we were greeted by a small young girl who looks so adorable. She's wearing a pink sundress just below her knees and her beautiful brunette hair was tied up to a high pony tail with a pink ribbon on it. How cute.

"Oh hello, Mr Fullbuster." The girl said and Gray suddenly greeted back smiling generously at her. Wow, this is the first. I thought kids hated Gray.

"Well hello Emily, oh this is my mom." I smiled at the little girl and she smiles back at me. Oh, she is so adorable.

Just when I was about to say something, a loud yelled was heard from downstairs, "Emily, hurry up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go before my dad being grumpier. See ya!" She waved at us and yes, giving us another cute smiles.

Emily was already on her way downstairs and Gray and I got back to our feet to Lucy's apartment. Gray then said, "That's Jake's girlfriend by the way."

"Oh really?" I looked at my son and he just gave me his famous smirks. I was shocked, my grandson already have a girlfriend?

Oh this is wonderful, now I can buy my granddaughter in-law her first car too. I am dying of happiness right now.

* * *

**JAKE'S P.O.V**

"I'm dying."

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm dying because I'm bored!"

There is nothing that I can do today, mom was out with her friend. Loke also was out with Sting, he won't let me tag along, Aries was busy in her room doing her works stuff and I'm too lazy to bother her. Emily was out with Laxus to meet up Cana at the Clive's Diners. Also, I'm too lazy to follow her. Gajeel also was out with Levy, probably doing something yucky.

So now, I'm all alone in the living room, there's nothing fun on the television. Loke won't let me used his laptop after he found out that I stole his favorite snacks.

"Oh, I hope something good happen." I buried my face on the couch's pillow and then,

****Ding Dong** (doorbell) **

"I'll get it!" I stood up excitedly running towards the front door. I open it and,

"DADDY-." I stop and look at him from head to toe, "-PINKY!" I hug him and he picks me up ruffling my hair.

"Hey Jake." We walked inside the house and then I noticed there's a lady walking along behind him. She looks scary. She is wearing a black pant, with a black blouse and black heels. She has a short black hair. Everything is so black about this lady.

After dad put me down. I point my finger at her, "Did someone died?"

.

.

.

.

.

All of the sudden, the scary lady in black hugs me so tight that I couldn't breathe at all. Oh she's going to kill me.

"Mom, stop it. You're going to kill the boy."

Mom? I look at dad and then look at the scary lady. She let me out from her sudden death hug attack. Thank God.

"Jake, I want you to meet your grandmother, Ul." The scary lady just smiles at me and I look at her closely. I examined her whole face and body.

I stand on the couch so that my height is the same level as her. I look closely at her and said, "You're too young to be my grandmother."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" The scary lady who happens to be my grandmother attack me again with her hugs. Dad just let out a sigh and sits on the couch looking bored. Suddenly, Aries running out from her room, "Jake, I heard you- Oh hello Gray and-."

.

.

.

**Few minutes later,**

Yeah, the scary lady is my biological grandmother. She's looks so young but who cares. Now, we're all hanging out in the living room. Aries made us some food and beverages for us. She then apologized to make her leave, she got lots of work to do.

After talking to my grandmother, I find her annoying, she's like a female version of Bob, Loke's boss. She keeps on pinching my cheeks saying how cute I am over and over again. Yeah, I know that. It's the truth but my cheeks turning so pink right now, it looks like Aries's pink hair. And dad didn't even help me, he had his eyes focused on the food.

"Grandma! Stop it!" I said to her, she just laugh at me and said how cute I am, again.

"Hey Jake, where's your mom?" Dad asked, I was about to tell him the truth but I think I wanna play with him a lil bit.

"Oh mom's out, 'dating'." I said bluntly leaving dad shocking.

"WHAT!" He yelled so loud that grandma had to smack him on the head. It was funny. Ha, that's what you get for not helping me.

"Oh Gray, Lucy's an attractive woman so what if she's out dating." Hearing my grandma said that, I let out a small chuckle to dad and he looks really angry.

"WITH WHOM SHE'S DATING?" Dad yelled again and got hit by the head again by grandma. Then she's stands up excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Oh relax dad, it was one of her friend."

"WHO?" Dad then grabs my shoulders. He even took away the cookie that I was about to it and shove it in his mouth.

"Dyst. You know him, I did mention about him before." I think?

"No you didn't! Who the hell is Dyst?"

"Dyst Carbuncle. Owner of the Carbuncle's Shipping Company. He was one of mom's friends. He was very rich though and I like him because he is 'cooler' than Loke." I emphasized the word cooler on his face.

Dyst was actually just mom's friend, nothing special. But it was true about him being rich. He's older than mom, I think, same age as Gajeel. He got a very girlish turquoise colored hair and a bit messier, but not as mess as Gajeel's hair. He's very tall though.

I look at dad and he gritted his teeth. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

Dyst? Owner of what? Rich? Like him? Cooler?

What the hell. How dare this idiot dating Lucy. Oh I am really pissed right now, just when I'm having a great terms with Lucy, there's always some intruder to wreck our relationship.

I excused myself to the bathroom after seeing my mom's done. She continues her fun by talking to Jake. I walks in the bathroom, shut the door off and started dialing Lucy's phone number.

.

.

.

.

.

Waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't pick up. What the hell? I got the stupid voicemails. I did my thing in the bathroom, peeing is the thing. After I'm done, I walk to the living room again.

Mom was having fun with Jake, they were busy laughing. Apparently mom was talking to Jake about my embarrassing childhood moments. I'm too busy to even care about it. I sat on the couch and just eat all the food there is on the coffee table.

.

.

.

**A few hours later,**

Time – 20:30 p.m

I am still at Lucy's apartment, mom already went home. She had an important meeting that she can't avoid. She was so sad to leave Jake. She promised him to pay a visit sometimes but she's sadder because she couldn't meet Lucy.

Right now, Jake was having his bath. After tired being chased by Aries around the house, he finally gave up and took his bath. What a stubborn kid. I was now currently sitting on the couch playing with the television's remote control waiting for Lucy to come home.

Just a minute later, the door clicked open and Lucy walks in. She was a bit stunned seeing me here.

I stand up, both hands on my hip and said, "Did you know what time it is?" Almost yelling.

"Urm, what are you doing here?" She said to me while busy putting her stuff on the dining table. I walk closely to her and I took the chance checking out her outfit. She was wearing tight blue jeans and loosen grey blouse. Her hair was tied up to a tied buns and she's wearing the same black leather booties when she's out with me. Did she dress up like this just to go out with that Dyst guy?

"I was visiting." I didn't mention about my mom's visiting. Not yet.

"Oh, how sweet of you." She said sarcastically and leaves me heading towards the kitchen. I follow her like a lost puppy I am.

"You were out on a date did you?"

She didn't answer my question, instead she open the fridge and bent down to get some drink and I took another chances by retreating a lil bit so I can get the perfect view of her behind. You're such a pervert Gray.

"Who said I was out on a date?" Lucy then turned around facing me with a drink on her hand. I quickly composed myself.

"Jake said you were out dating with some guy name Dyst?"

"What?" She let out a small laugh, and then she looks at me, "I'm not dating Dyst. No freaking way, he was my friend and he's old, I think."

"Really?"

.

.

.

**Another hour later,**

Everybody's home, well, it was just Loke. He was kinda annoyed with my presence but I just shrugged it off. Lucy found out about my mom coming here but she wasn't as shocked as I thought she would be. Because she knew this would come. Boy, was I glad about that.

So now, I was standing in front of my car and Lucy standing facing me. Oh she's so sweet, walking me to my cars. If only I live with her then I don't have to leave her like this. Gotta keep on wishing that.

"So Luce, are you free tomorrow?" I asked her shyly, I was hoping for her to say yes. I wanted to discuss with her about something.

"I don't know, I have an extra class tomorrow." Damn it. Lately, Lucy's becoming nicer to me. No more yelling or hating. We started become friend again and that is-

****Ring Tone: Oggy and the Cockroaches Opening Song****

I feel something vibrated in my pocket, it was my phone. Lucy smiles a bit after hearing my new 'awesome' ringtone. It was Jake who changed it. Wow, this is a bit embarrassing. I took it out and it was an unknown ID caller. I signaled Lucy to hold up and answer my phone.

Using my deep husky voice, "Hello, Gray's speaking." Oh man, I sound so cool.

"GRAAAAYYY!" Oh the hell, my ears. Even Lucy was shocked with the person's too loud voice. I put the phone back to my ears,

"Who's this?"

"Oh, you didn't remember my voice. How mean?" Am I supposed to remember everybody's voice or something?

"Sorry, I don't know-." I don't have time to remember people's voice.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's me Juvia."

.

.

.

.

.

What?

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Juvia?" Did I say that out loud? I turned to Lucy and apparently she heard that name. Her face expression change, she looks shocked and a bit annoyed.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Mest's house, Ul was currently sitting in front of her laptop surfing the internet. She was searching for something,

"Now, which car is suitable for my dear grandson? Should I get him the Audi or Ford? Oh maybe I should get him the Hummer, boys love that right?"

* * *

**x x the end for chapter 16 x x**

**A/N: **Yeah! Juvia's coming! All Juvia's hater, get ready for some annoying scene from the lady herself. I can't wait to write that *squealing* haha.

Did you guys know who **Dyst** is? He's from **Fairy Tail the Movie**, he was the evil guy who wanted to be the king and also belongs to the **Carbuncle Affiliation**. He's kinda hot but his hair is too messy.

Okay, I am a big fan of **Oggy and the Cockroaches**, Oggy is so damn cute. Just like Tom from **Tom & Jerry**. I had a thing for cats XP

Alright, that's all from me people. Laters baby *wink*

**xoxo**


End file.
